Born to Servitude
by Nuin
Summary: Now Missing 250 Reviews. SethxJou Slaves, often depicted as the lowest form of life on Earth. But how would he know? He wasn't one. He may have been called a dog and a mediocrety, but a slave was never an option. It is now! COMPLETE!
1. Swift Fates

**DISCLAIMER: **Welcome! I am Nuin and I will be your guide as we embark on this wondrous tour of Yugi-Oh and Yaoi-land. Now remember that feeding and petting the characters is forbidden at all times. I do not wish for them to run off with any of you, which would result in disabling me from writing the rest of the story. Please keep your arms and legs inside the moving vehicle as I do not wish to receive any lawsuits containing dismemberment of tour-guests. Thank you.

**WARNING: **May I also kindly remind you that this story is in fact a Yaoi-story. Which means lovers of the same gender. Anyone with restrictions against this form of love is asked to please leave the premises as it will probably upset the characters. Now if you'll please turn to your right, I believe that we are in for a treat as the characters begin on a new story.

**

* * *

**

**Born to Servitude.**

By Nuin

**01. Swift Fates**

Trudging through the snow, he sighed heavily, school...sigh, freezing cold...double sigh. Damn this cold, why couldn't it be summer or at least spring, anything but winter. He may have been born in January, but it didn't have to mean that he was a winter person. He preferred summer, where he could go to the beach...perhaps Shizuka would come visit and they could go together. But never the less, it was to cold and he sped up his pace trying to get home as fast as possible.

He slammed the door shut, locking out the nasty cold breeze. Ah...a warm apartment. He dropped his book bag and shuffled out of his overcoat and shoes. He could smell the scent of a good warm meal coming from the kitchen, his father must have taken the day off, usually he wouldn't be home for a couple hours more. Walking through the kitchen doors, the smell of a hot curry with chicken and rice hit him full force, he grinned at his father, who was slaving over the stove.

"'Tousan, hey you're cooking!" He remarked with a huge smirk.

His father whirled around, startled by Jou's sudden appearance, yet he broke out into his own acknowledging smirk and returned his attention to the food.

"By the way you're addressing me, it would sound like I've never cooked before in my life." He stirred the curry in pace with his words, occasionally tasting it to ether spice it up or finally decide that it was done.

"Just kidding, 'Tousan." He replied while eyeing the food hungrily. "So...when's it done?"

His father broke into a laughing fit, which quickly turned into a sneezing fit when he accidentally inhaled some pepper he had been seasoning the chicken with. Jou hastily went over to pat his back, helping his father get over the fit.

Touya smiled gratefully. "In a minute, go set the table, will you?" Before he got an answer Jou had already cleared the table of books and other unnecessary items and was currently sticking his head into the cupboard searching for the dinner wear.

A couple of broken dinner plates and a burn mark from the hot curry later, the two of them were sitting peacefully at the table. Jou was hurriedly munching down his dinner, trying to eat as much as possible in the contest of surpassing his father's eating skills. Eating contests were fun, well he could do without the scorching of his tongue, when the hot food deliberately burned his taste buds, but otherwise it was fun.

Jou glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall, damn...6:38 p.m. already and he had promised Yugi, he would be at his house by 7 p.m. and it would take at least half an hour to get there. He began to devour his food at an alarming pace, occasionally having a coughing fit and soon his plate was cleared. Touya looked at him worriedly.

"Jou, is everything alright?" Concern written clearly in his eyes.

"Yeah, I just promised I would join the sleepover at Yugi's. I **_can_** go, can't I?"

"Of course, it's Friday after all. Go, have fun, eat junk food, pick up girls...or guys." He added with a sly grin, he knew his 17-year-old son's preferences and even though he had known for years, he always managed to make his son blush a variety of different shades of red, so he hastily half-changed the subject. "Whatever it is you and your friends do."

Jou finally managed to bring his blush down and broke out into a wide grin instead. "Thanks 'Tousan. I'll just get going now, okay?" He bounded out of the kitchen and into his room, shoving clothes into a duffle bag and grabbing his deck, he made his way out to the front door. As he was putting on his overcoat and scarf, his father appeared in the living room doorway.

"When should I be expecting you back?" Touya said, while crossing his arms in a playful manner. He smiled at his son, who most of all looked like a little boy in large coat and the scarf that was nearly covering his face. His golden locks dishevelled and hanging down into his golden-brown eyes.

"Probably Sunday, we're going to the movies tomorrow and won't be back before late Saturday night, besides all the guys are staying till Sunday."

"All the guys?" Touya raised an eyebrow. "Anything I show know?" He smirked.

"No, we're just friends."

"Oh..."

"'Tousan..." Jou whined, while opening the front door. "Nothing's going to happen."

"Fine, no harm done, it was just a question." Touya patted his son's back and playfully shoved him out of the door. "Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do." And then the door was closed.

* * *

The dim light from the small flame lit candle flickered, before flaring up nearly illuminating the entire room. In the middle a young woman was sitting in a crouched position reciting words from an old parchment. The words were flowing in an ancient language no longer spoken by mortal men, just as she finished the last sentence the flame flared up in a distinctly blue colour before turning back to its original reddish-orange.

She smirked, green eyes gleaming with madness. "It is done, you will regret ever turning me down. I could have given you everything. You will know my pain. My Love."

* * *

He pulled his coat closer to his body, shivering in the cold, it had begun to snow even heavier than when he last had been outside. A sudden dizzy spell cursed through his body making him sway for a moment. His vision was blurred, whether it was from being dizzy or from the heavy snowfall he didn't know. Another dizzy spell hit him, followed by another and a searing headache. He swallowed hard, everything was becoming hazy and it was difficult to move, then all became darkness as he blacked out falling towards the pavement, but never hitting it.

* * *

Pillows were thrown in every direction possible, with the goal of hitting the nearest person in sight. Wild laughter rung throughout the room as the five boys were flinging the fluffy objects at each other. Until the smallest of the five sat down on the bed, heaving chest and wide amethyst eyes. Catching his breath he looked out the window searching for the final member of their group.

'_Aibou, are you okay? You seem distracted._' Yami's voice was laced with concern.

Yugi sighed, his ever present spirit and guardian always could look right through him. He shifted to sit in a better position and noticed that the others had quieted down once they saw, he wasn't participating in their fight anymore. They were scattered around the room, Otogi snuggling up against Honda, who had an arm around the green-eyed teen. Yugi sighed once again.

'_It's okay, Yami. I'm just worried about Jou-kun, he's never this late.' _He caught the eyes of Marik staring intently at him, smiling to his once enemy, he assured him that everything was alright, well at least on the outside. On the inside though Yugi was a mess of emotions, sure Jou could be late, but never like this. He glanced at the clock on his bedside table, 7:54 p.m. where was he? He should have been here an hour ago.

Making up his mind he steered out of the room, ignoring the several 'where are you going?' and went down the stairs to seize the phone. Dialling Jou's home number he contemplated where his best friend could be. Perhaps he got caught up in something, but then he would probably have called them saying he would be late.

He was brought out of his reverie, when someone on the other end of the line answered.

"Jounouchi Touya speaking."

"Uh...Hi Jounouchi-san, this is Mouto Yugi."

"Hello Yugi-kun, how's it going?" Yugi couldn't help smiling at the light tone of Touya's voice, he was an entirely too happy-go-lucky kind of a man.

'_Gee, wonder where his son got it from_.' Yugi could hear Yami snickering in his soul room.

"Uh...Just fine, but is Jou-kun home? He hasn't shown up yet. He was supposed to come to a sleepover." Yugi tried to keep the concern out of his voice, he wished dearly that Jou had just forgotten the time.

"No...He left over an hour ago, I'm sure it's nothing, he gets caught up in other things way to easily. He probably just forgot the time." Speaking exactly what Yugi had thought mere seconds ago, Touya actually managed without even knowing, to calm Yugi's nerves. It was okay, Jou was okay. So maybe Yugi was a little to overprotective of his friends, but with what happened during Battle City and then later in Noah's Virtual Realm, who could blame him? Jou had even died from him, Marik's darkness had taken Jou away. But he was saved, he had yet again survived what could have been the end. The final in the Battle City tournament had been viscous, but they had been saved, all of them.

"Okay, Jounouchi-san...thanks anyway. Ja ne." He chirped and hung up the phone. He turned around and walked up to the others, waiting with them for Jou to arrive. It would be okay, it would...if he just could get this nagging feeling of his chest.

* * *

Clothes ruffled gently in the warm breeze, the sand flowing over the hills covering the still form lightly. Feet shuffled across the sand moving towards the form of a young man dressed in strange garments. Gasps were heard as the unconscious body was turned over to lie on his back. Fingers ran through golden locks, marvelling at its colour and softness, said fingers caressed the pale skin of the boy's cheek. Carefully the boy was picked up, placed in one of the caravan carriages and undressed of the much to heavy and warm overcoat and scarf, though the still unconscious boy was still blissfully unaware of his soon to be fate.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **"The first chapter of 'Born to Servitude' is done. Reviews will be much appreciated, whereas flames will be read and thereafter used to light up my fireplace. Thank you." **Walks out of the room**


	2. Guilded Cage

**DISCLAIMER: **Welcome! I am Nuin and I will be your guide as we embark on this wondrous tour of Yugi-Oh and Yaoi-land. Now remember that feeding and petting the characters is forbidden at all times. I do not wish for them to run off with any of you, which would result in disabling me from writing the rest of the story. Please keep your arms and legs inside the moving vehicle as I do not wish to receive any lawsuits containing dismemberment of tour-guests. Thank you.

**WARNING: **May I also kindly remind you that this story is in fact a Yaoi-story. Which means lovers of the same gender. Anyone with restrictions against this form of love is asked to please leave the premises as it will probably upset the characters. Now if you'll please turn to your right, I believe that we are in for a treat as the characters begin on a new story.

* * *

**Born to Servitude.**

By Nuin.

**02. Gilded Cage.**

Voices, there were so many strange voices.

He fumbled in his sleep, someone was grabbing a hold of his arm, trying to get him up.

"Urghh...No, 'Tousan, five more minutes...jus' five...wanna sleep." He struck out his fist feeling it connect with something, good, he wanted the one intruding on his precious sleep to go away. He didn't want to go to school...school bad, sleep good.

Who had turned the heat up so high? It was like an oven in here. The bed was too soft and wobbly to be his, what a strange sheet, it felt like sand, but he wasn't at the beach. He shot up in a sitting position and looked confusedly around. It looked like some sort of tent, several plush pillows scattered around at various places and a small table situated in the middle, a bowl of fruit, a clay jar, presumably filled with water, and a small oil lamp on it. But he wasn't on a camping trip. Wait, wasn't he supposed to be over a Yugi's for a sleepover? Where was he? A movement to his right caught his eye, and he turned around to look directly into the dark eyes of a stranger, a stranger with a slight bruise on his cheek. Oh! Damn!

The man was dressed in what mostly looked like a linen dress, Jou couldn't help it, but managed to suppress a snicker, he looked ridicules. He was clean-shaven and his eyes were lined in kohl...urgh...reminder of Marik no Yami. Marik himself had toned down a bit on his usage on kohl eyeliner during the last couple of months. Though it actually did make him look exotic and...bad thoughts...bad, bad thoughts, Marik was his friend, no more. Well, at least he didn't think so, did he?

Okay, turning his attention back to the...umm...cross-dresser...he thought would be the right term, he could hear the man rambling on in a foreign language, which to Jou most of all sounded like he was trying to bite his own tongue off. The man just kept on going, on and on and on, didn't he need air at all? Suddenly he quieted down, probably realizing that Jou didn't understand a word he had just uttered.

'_Thank Kami...he stopped, it was getting really annoying. What the...? What's going on now?'_

In the meantime another man had entered the tent, dressed like the other in a 'dress', albeit a little more lavishly, his upper arms and neck were adorned by thick gold bands. His brown eyes were lines in kohl as well, though a little more meticulously and almost perfectly.

Jou felt unnerved by the piercing glance he was getting from the new arrival, it felt as if he was being eyed like a piece of meat.

'_NO! Cannibals! HELP! Wait...no not cannibals...old leeches...much worse...yuck!' _He was being eyed as if he was a two-dollar-whore. He DID NOT like that, if he could only understand, what the hell they were talking about now, he might be able to intervene.

The two men exchanged a few chosen words, all while studying the boy before them with interest. Still not liking the glances he was receiving from the older men, he tried instead to recollect his memory. What exactly had happened?

He remembered getting ready for the sleepover at Yugi's, the eating contest with his father, leaving the house, the almost blizzard-like storm, feeling dizzy and then...nothing. Well, not before he woke up again, here in this humid tent, surrounded by odd persons and he DIDN'T understand ONE single word of what they were saying.

What would Yugi and the others do when they found out he was missing, hell, he didn't even know where he was.

'_Yugi must be worried sick and 'Tousan, I promised I would be home on Sunday, the guys...I wonder what they are doing right now...Shizuka! What going to happen when she finds out...?'_

Suddenly another person entered the tent, this time a young girl with long, straight black hair, gently cascading down her back with bangs nearly covering her twin pools of onyx. She was wearing a simple tunic with no other ornaments than a pair of golden earrings. In her arms was a small bundle, which turned out to be some clothes, the same kind of 'dress' as the two men were wearing, a pair of sandals, a couple of clay jars and some jewelry.

The girl bowed in respect of the older men and inclined her head towards him while gesturing to the load in her arms. They nodded their agreement.

Jou wasn't so sure he liked the prospects of this.

* * *

He slammed his tiny fist down on the alarm clock only to realize that it wasn't making a sound.

'_The phone!' _

He shot out of bed, nearly tripping over the various bodies spread across the room, he managed though to get out with out waking anyone up. He stormed down the stairs and made a lunge for the phone before heaving in a breath of much needed air.

"Mouto Yugi speaking."

"Ohiayo gozaimasu, Yugi-kun, it's Jounouchi Touya...Is my son there?"

"No, he never showed, I guess we fell asleep waiting for him. Why? Has something happened?" Yugi could feel his fear from last night return with full force.

"I was hoping he had just forgotten, but now...Yugi-kun, some of the neighbours found Jou's bag on the sidewalk a few blocks from here...there was no sign of him..."

"WHAT!" Yugi roared, he had woken up the others for sure now, but that didn't matter. Jou was missing! Not here and not at home. He was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, tears was streaming down his cheeks and he couldn't stop them, no matter how much he wanted to.

"Yugi-kun what's wrong?" He turned to find four sleepy looking boys standing at the top of the stair, several of them rubbing their eyes. Honda yawned and leaned on Otogi, desperately trying not to fall asleep again. Marik leaned against the wall and Ryou, who had asked the question, was on his way down the stair, eyes wide with fear.

Yugi sobbed in the attempt to subdue his crying. "Jou-kun...he's missing, he didn't show up here and he's not at home..." Suddenly he remembered the caller on the other end of the line. "Jounouchi-san are you still there?"

"Yes...I'm on my way out to go looking for him, I would appreciate your help." His voice was all of the sudden tired and strained, he sounded like the age he really was, instead of the happy teenager he sometimes would act like.

"Of course we'll help you, I'll make calls to the others, who aren't here and we'll help you look, okay. Don't worry we'll find him, we just have to." Yugi's own voice was strained as he finished his sentence. He hung up the phone after making further arrangements as to where they were going to start their search and who to call. He turned to the nearest person, which happened to be Ryou, grabbed a hold of him and cried his heart out. Jou had to be alright, he had to be.

* * *

He couldn't believe that they actually did it. He, Jounouchi Katsuya, was wearing a dress. Not only that but that infernal girl pierced his ears as well...AND she put makeup on him, not much but that was not the point. The point was that he of all people allowed them to do this, okay maybe it was easier said than done. He had led the three of them, another girl had joined the first, on a merry chase through the camp, before they managed to catch him. So...they got help from two big and burly men, but at least he didn't give up without a fight, the two men had to hold him down while the girls got to work.

Hmm...actually he didn't look half bad, the 'dress' showed off his long legs to perfection, his chest was left bare and what better way to show of his muscles and slim figure than that. The girls had put something in his hair that smelt like lavender and his eyes had been lined in kohl. His ear were adorned by golden earrings and gold bands had been clasped around his neck and upper arms. All in all, he admitted that he looked damn sexy...he would probably even be able to fluster the icy, presumably straight Kaiba Seto in this outfit. He couldn't help but smirk, so it wasn't that bad after all and the other men in the camp were wearing this...he could live with it. Well, at least until he found out, where the hell he was and how he was going to get home.

He twirled the golden goblet within his hand occasionally sipping the wine from it, the sedan moved swiftly through the city streets its carriers following those in front of them. They were moving towards the outer rims of the city, where the caravans had set up camp, opening their trade stands to the public. He didn't know what his friend was looking for, only that he was the one to lead the way and it left him to follow behind.

* * *

Sapphire eyes scanned the area, he really had better things to do than to accompany Panseru to the trade market, his Pharaoh was a demanding man and hard to sway, when he first had made his decision. Ra be damned. He didn't want to be here. He sighed and took another sip from his goblet, there was no use in regretting his position right now, he couldn't turn back. With that last thought he let himself be carried off in the wake of the Pharaoh.

* * *

**A/N: Makes victory sign **"Done, second chapter is done, woohoo! Reviews will be greatly appreciated, thank you."


	3. Misunderstandings

**DISCLAIMER: **Welcome! I am Nuin and I will be your guide as we embark on this wondrous tour of Yugi-Oh and Yaoi-land. Now remember that feeding and petting the characters is forbidden at all times. I do not wish for them to run off with any of you, which would result in disabling me from writing the rest of the story. Please keep your arms and legs inside the moving vehicle as I do not wish to receive any lawsuits containing dismemberment of tour-guests. Thank you.

**WARNING**May I also kindly remind you that this story is in fact a Yaoi-story. Which means lovers of the same gender. Anyone with restrictions against this form of love is asked to please leave the premises as it will probably upset the characters. Now if you'll please turn to your right, I believe that we are in for a treat as the characters begin on a new story.

"Blah...Blah" - denotes regular speech.

'_Blah...Blah' - denotes thoughts._

"**_Blah...Blah_**" - denotes speech in Ancient Egyptian.

(Blah...Blah) – denotes translation from Ancient Egyptian

* * *

**Born to Servitude.**

By Nuin.

**03. Misunderstandings. **

The sun shone high above his head, making it feel like he had been thrown into the pits of hell. And being dragged roughly forward by his arms wasn't exactly, what he understood by good hospitality, honestly the old leech could at least show him some courtesy.

"**_Per'i!_" (Come!)**

'_What did he say? Where's he taking me?' _Jou was getting rather nervous, currently one of the men from before was dragging him to 'Kami' knows where and he was constantly getting stares from the people they passed by. What? Hadn't they ever seen a teenager before? Everywhere he could hear whispers and murmurs in foreign languages. He knew they were talking about him, he hated it when people talked about him behind his back and the fact that he couldn't understand a word of what they were saying only made it worse.

"**_Hem! Per'i!"_** (Slave! Come!)

He didn't care if he looked like a total idiot, staring at the man with a look, which could not speak more clearly 'I have no fucking idea what you're saying'. He wanted to know though, but he was pretty sure he wouldn't like, what he would hear.

The slave trader, what else could he be, was getting impatient with his new charge. He decided that instead of trying to get the kid to understand him, he would just drag him forth, sell him off and let his new owner deal with the boy's incapability to understand a simple sentence.

Why did he have to buy a freshly caught foreigner, who didn't even understand the civilized language of **_Kemet_**, from the caravans? Sure the alluring beauty of the boy was a main factor and he was a rarity with his golden hair and eyes and his pale skin. If he was lucky, this boy would bring in more than any of his former slaves together and he was in dire need of what he could get. It had been a while since he had last sold or even had a slave to sell.

Perhaps the Pharaoh himself would grace the market with his presence and buy the golden youth. The Pharaoh was known to be gracious with the payment often adding more to the sum than agreed. He could only hope.

* * *

"Honestly Seth, is there nothing here that attracts your attention? Look at all these stands, the slaves, the jewellery, the pottery. Every piece and every person here has a history and many are from across the borders of **_Kemet_** and **_Desheret_**. You cannot make me believe that not one single item of all the commodities here has won your favour?" Atemu knew he was practically begging, but his cousin, the High Priest, could be so stubborn.

He had taken Seth with him to the market to buy him and perhaps also himself a gift or two, since the two had officially passed their first Game of Shadows and that should be celebrated. And what did his cousin want to do? To stay locked up inside his quarters, reading up on his magic lessons. Atemu shook his head mentally at his dear cousin, smiled at him and proceeded to drag him from stand to stand in the hope of that he might find something to his liking.

Seth however was not amused, so this was why the Pharaoh Atemu Panseru wanted him to come along, to buy him a gift. How...nice. His cousin was rather into worldly possessions to put it mildly, didn't he understand what a rare gift the spirit world held in the sense of the soul. In other words, power. The power to command the great beasts of the shadows, that is what he wanted and strived for.

He had felt the power emanating from the four beasts he had chosen to make his own, the four white dragons, as powerful as they were beautiful. But they would not yet heed him, he knew they were too proud and he had only recently begun his training to become a participant in the Shadow Games. He did not have enough power to impress them or even sway them to do his bidding, but they would...eventually. He was sure of it.

'_Hn...might as well indulge him for the moment.' _He thought as he sauntered around the various stands occasionally picking up an item to examine it further.

He was in the middle of his study of a beautiful sculpted vase from the Hittite Kingdom, when he heard the roar of a crowd cheering someone on. His curiosity peeked as he made his way toward the gathering accompanied by Panseru.

The crowd immediately parted for the two royals, when they were recognized and that gave them an excellent view of the events going on in front of them. In the middle of the crowd two men, an elder and a younger man were fighting. It was clear to everyone present that the youth had the upper hand in the fight, but that was not what captivated the audience.

The movements of the youth were fluently and well calculated, each punch hitting its aim and each kick delivering a woeful blow to the other man's pride. Seth had to admit it, he was impressed and that was an accomplishment by itself, he was a difficult man to impress.

But it was not just the boy's fighting that had granted him Seth's approval, the boy himself was also a sight to behold. Long lean legs were moving in swift and sometimes abrupt motions. Slender hands were dealing strike after strike in a blur of movements and a slim, muscle toned body that twisted and turned with each new situation in this all out fight.

He let his eyes drift higher to stray the youth's face, a pale yet healthy complexion, a straight roman nose and high cheekbones gave him a perfect symmetrical face. The boy's eyes matched his hair, golden and ignited with a wild fire that screamed to be free.

'_Beautiful.' _It was the only word that would do this youth any justice. He watched with amusement alight in his eyes for the first time since long as the golden boy dealt the final blow to the other man and knocked him unconscious. He was intrigued beyond all words, how could this young boy, perhaps even his own age, be able to stand up to this brute of a man and win?

A low chuckle brought him out of his thoughts, Panseru was looking sideways at him with a sly smirk spreading across his face. Oh, Ra be damned! This could not be good.

Pharaoh Atemu Panseru couldn't help but smirk, when he saw the genuine interest shining in his cousin's eyes. He knew he had found the perfect gift for the stoic teen. Someone who had actually gained Seth's attention. A challenge to quake the foundation on which Seth stood so firmly. This teen could probably be the one to get a reaction out of his cousin, the ever quiet High Priest with the universal response of 'Hn' to almost every question he would ever ask him.

Atemu had found what he came for and on the side a nice wristlet for himself as well, now all he had to do was to get the golden youth. He stepped forward to address the youth, simultaneously searching for something that could indicate his status in life. Another man had stepped close to the boy and began proclaiming that he was willing to sell him...ah a slave then, perfect...it would be much easier now to sway the boy to come along...by commanding it.

Just as he reached the slave trader and the youth, said boy turned his gaze to look directly at him. Atemu watched almost bewildered as the boy's eyes shone with what?...recognition?

"YUGI!"

He suddenly found himself encased in tight bear hug from the blonde youth while being lifted off the ground. He was put back down just as quick, when the blonde realized he wasn't returning the hug. But as soon as his feet touched the ground he heard a gasp from above and he looked up to find the blonde staring at something behind him.

"YOU!"

* * *

Yugi 't stop his pacing across the living room floor, Jou had been missing for three days now. They had probably searched high and low for him, but had turned up empty handed. Everyone had offered to lend a hand in the search for his best friend, even Kaiba, but what was more surprising was that Kaiba had been the most adamant in finding Jou besides himself. Even now his high tech computers were searching for their lost friend in the hopes that he would be found.

He remembered how Kaiba had reacted, when he had first been told of Jou's disappearance. He had at first just stared at him like this was all some kind of joke and was ready to write it of as something unworthy of his acknowledgement. But when Yugi had convinced him that it was true, he had just sat down on the nearest chair, mumbling to himself and staring out into the air, before he in a blur of movement had his laptop and cell phone out calling the police and commanding them to take this case seriously or he would see to it that they were fired for neglecting a missing person's report and at that, a minor.

When they had first contacted the police about Jou, they had shrugged it off saying something about the kid's past records. But Kaiba's call had awoken them from their slumber and now they were only all too willing in helping them search. They had all been questioned, but it only led to the conclusion they already had drawn beforehand; that Jou had left his apartment and on his way to Yugi's house he simply disappeared without a trace, only leaving his duffle bag behind. Yugi sighed, he just wanted this over with, he wanted Jou to return and he wanted to figure out Kaiba's motives for acting like this. He resumed pacing in the hope that time would somehow magically speed up and there would be news about his best friend.

* * *

Jou couldn't believe it. The sight in front of him easily made him forget the man, who had felt him up and was promptly rewarded with Jou's fist, the first hit to start the fight he had been engrossed in before he had seen Yugi. Because in front of him were none other than Kaiba Seto, dressed in something he would never have imagined the ice hearted teen to wear.

Just like himself the other teen was wearing a 'dress', he still didn't know what else to call them, but Kaiba's was more detailed. Intricate patterns were embroidered along the hem, all in blue and the fabric looked as if it was second skin, clinging to all the right places. Around his waist a royal purple girdle was fastened with fabric tails hanging down the middle in between his legs.

He was bare from the waist up, showing off his bronze torso and toned muscles. He too had golden bands around his neck and upper arms, but several bands around his wrists as well. His ears were adorned with **_lapis lazuli _**studded earrings, complimenting his eyes perfectly. He noticed though that the eyes of this Kaiba were a shade darker than the ones of the Kaiba he knew and were delicately lined in kohl. His hair, as neat as always, was different from his Kaiba's as well, it was a rich dark brown, but with undertones of the colour red, giving him an appearance of being a born redhead. It looked good on him.

Right at that moment Jou wished he had a camera, so this display could last forever. It was more than the show he got on a daily basis, he knew Kaiba had great looks and he himself looked forward to the times were the rich teen would actually appear to gym class. It was a waste that Kaiba never dated or even looked remotely interested at any of the propositions he was getting from his peers. In fact he ignored most of the school, deeming them to be beneath him in status and therefore unworthy of being in his presence.

He was brought out of his 'Kaiba' watching, when 'Yugi' suddenly spoke up with a broad grin, while make a showing movement towards him with his arms.

"**_Seth, iu redi i en tu...hem ek._**" (Seth, I give to you...your slave)

'_What? Not Yugi too, what is going on? Maybe this is all a dream...yeah that's it...but them why did it hurt, when the old leech was pulling me by my arms?...GRRRR...I don't know what to think anymore...I wanna go home!' _Jou was ready to break down and cry, if it weren't for the fact that the 'old leech' was holding him up right with a firm grip on his arm. The man was currently discussing with the 'Yugi' look-a-like in a heated manner.

Now that Jou looked closer he could see the small differences between the Yugi he knew and the one standing in front of him. While his Yugi had soft golden bangs draping his forehead, this one also had streaks of lightning-formed golden hair cursing through his flame-like hair. The hair colour it self was the same three colours of gold, pitch black and magenta. His eyes were narrower than the wide child-like eyes of his best friend and the colour was off, instead of a pure amethyst these orbs were a flaming crimson and Jou felt as though they could look right through him. His eyes were lined in kohl like everyone else here and together with his tanned complexion gave him a more exotic look than the pale and innocent Yugi. A thought suddenly struck him.

'_This is what Yugi's spirit looks like in real life...but Yami can't separate from Yugi...at least I don't think so.'_

He glanced around, trying to figure out what exactly was going on, the place was crowded with people, all scantily clad, it was a hot and humid weather condition. There was sand everywhere and...why hadn't he noticed that before?...temples and buildings rose up from the sand in grand splendour looming over the vast lands. Small houses of white stone, yet meticulously built and adorned with various writings made out the city that lay beneath a huge white structure, a structure could only be described as a palace for royalty and noblemen.

'_Where am I? With all these buildings and the way people are clothed, I know I not in Domino anymore...I wanna go home. No more. I just want to wake up, go to school, hang out with my friends, fight with Kaiba, play Duel Monsters and eat pizzas as any normal teenager. I don't want to be here...'_

He looked over to where 'Kaiba' stood, what he saw surprised him. The Kaiba look-a-like had a look in his eyes so different that the one his Kaiba would normally have. He was staring at Jou with seemingly interest rather than the hate which usually would have been given him. Hmm, it didn't look like 'Kaiba' was going to verbally attack him with his ridicules 'make inu'–routine. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to stay a little longer, if it meant that he could be around the other Kaiba without being called childish names.

He was brought out of his reverie, when he felt a slight tug on his left arm. He looked down to find 'Yugi' or 'Yami' staring back up at him with a smile. 'Yugi' began to move forward, gently urging him to come along.

"**_Per'i, Nerferu Nub!_**" (Come, Golden Beauty!)

Not knowing what to do, he simply followed the short look-a-like of his best friend with 'Kaiba' trailing behind sporting a contemplating expression.

* * *

**A/N: _Kemet _**and** _Desheret _**were the names used for Egypt by the ancient Egyptians. Kemet meaning 'the black land' – the land around the Nile and Desheret meaning 'the red land' – the land surrounding Kemet – the desert.

_**Lapis Lazuli: **_A sky blue stone with small stenches of light. Also called the Stone of the Sky, as it often resembled the night sky bestowed with stars. Enforces kindness and helpfulness. It grants confidence and promotes love. Shields against bad influence. The stone helps against depressions and gives a deep and calm sleep.


	4. Learning and Longing

**DISCLAIMER: **Welcome! I am Nuin and I will be your guide as we embark on this wondrous tour of Yugi-Oh and Yaoi-land. Now remember that feeding and petting the characters is forbidden at all times. I do not wish for them to run off with any of you, which would result in disabling me from writing the rest of the story. Please keep your arms and legs inside the moving vehicle as I do not wish to receive any lawsuits containing dismemberment of tour-guests. Thank you.

**WARNING: **May I also kindly remind you that this story is in fact a Yaoi-story. Which means lovers of the same gender. Anyone with restrictions against this form of love is asked to please leave the premises as it will probably upset the characters. Now if you'll please turn to your right, I believe that we are in for a treat as the characters begin on a new story.

Still applying for this chapter.

"Blah...Blah" - denotes regular speech.

'_Blah...Blah' - denotes thoughts._

"**_Blah...Blah_**" - denotes speech in Ancient Egyptian

(Blah...Blah) – denotes translation from Ancient Egyptian

* * *

**Born to Servitude.**

By Nuin.

**04. Learning and Longing.**

He stretched lazily across the bed, ruffling the sheets in the process. The morning sun shone through the small window, letting him know that now was not the time to slack off. He had to get to his lessons and the teacher was as dreadful as the ones he had at home. But if he wanted to understand the language that Seth and Atemu spoke, he had to go. Shifting his weight he swung his legs over the side of the bed and planted his feet firmly on the floor. Draping the sheet around his body he walked over to the window and looked out at the garden, where he could see several slaves tending the plants.

He sighed and stretched once again to get his body to function properly. Actually he was looking forward to his lessons, if only the teacher was someone else. At least he understood more now than he did, when he first woke up here two weeks ago. It had been Atemu who had insisted that the palace linguist should teach him to read, write and speak Hieratic. Well, who would want to spend time with someone, who didn't understand what you were saying? Though Jou still remembered what Atemu had first said to him, it wasn't until a few days later that he actually understood the words.

_Atemu had taken him by the hand leading him away from the slave trader and towards the city and a pair of sedans, with Seth following behind at a relaxed pace. Atemu had turned to him and smiled._

"_**Pet'er ren-ek?**" (What is your name?)_

_Jou had just looked at him with puzzlement and Atemu caught on quickly. Letting go of his hand Atemu brought his own to his chest pointing at himself._

"_**Atemu Panseru I, neb nesut taui, netjer nefer, per'aa.**" (I am Atemu Panseru, Lord of the two countries, the good God, Pharaoh)_

_At this Jou had only looked more perplexed and Atemu sighed, he pointed once again at himself._

"_**Atemu Panseru.**" He then pointed at the Kaiba look-a-like, who just snorted and crossed his arms, looking extremely bored. "**Seth, Hem-netjeru, wab ef. Seth ef.**" (Seth, Servant of the Gods, he is a priest. He is Seth.) _

_Atemu had thrown in the name a second time only to emphasize his point, he ignored the following 'Hn' from the aforementioned person and proceeded to point at Jou, urging him on. Having finally caught on with all the foreign words jumbled together in his head, he inclined his head and grinned._

"_Jounouchi Katsuya...Jou." _

_Atemu smiled yet again and offered his hand to Jou, who took it letting himself be led away from the market. The first thing Atemu had done, when they reached the palace was to arrange that Jou would be taught the language of Kemet. Jou was grateful for it and studied as much as he could on his own as well as with the teacher._

He was startled out of his thoughts as a servant entered with fresh clothes and a tray of food. The girl smiled tentatively and put down the tray on the table next to him, he smiled back. **_Iamet_** had been assigned to him, to help him adjust in his new life and also with his studies.

Iamet was a shy girl, her waist-long reddish-black hair was tied in a loose ponytail and her demure emerald-green eyes shone brightly behind her bangs. She wore a simple tunic and laced sandals, her wrists surrounded by golden bracelets. In her ears were two golden hoop-earrings and a gold necklace engraved with the sacred hieroglyphs and decorated with small **_carnelian_** stones and in intricate patterns.

Though in the duration if these two weeks he had only seen Iamet and his teacher, there was no sign of Seth. Atemu at least had given him a reason for his absence, he was the Pharaoh and had his duties, but even he had occasionally come to see his progress. Seth however had flat out ignored and avoided him since they had arrived at the palace.

When he found out that he was intended to be a personal slave and Seth's slave none the less, he fumed. There was no way he was going to play nice with Seth if he was the one to order him around, besides he was a free man. Well he was before he came here and was bought, but he wouldn't give up without a fight. Jounouchi Katsuya was no man's dog... slave.

Iamet had explained the concept to him, which only fuelled his anger further. He would serve Seth as what in his own time probably would be the equivalent of a butler. When his education was finished, he would move into Seth's quarters, where he would lay out his 'master's' clothes, draw baths for him, run errands and serve him his meals among other things, and above all he would be a constant companion and bodyguard to him. In her tiny mouse-like voice she told him that the Pharaoh Atemu Panseru had been impressed by his skills as a fighter and it would do him well in his new profession.

Her small voice broke his contemplation, he was to attend his lessons in a few moments. Jou groaned, even though he was looking forward to learning more of this language, he dreaded the teacher...he was just as boring as old **_Mrs. Karasu_**, his history teacher. He smiled warily at Iamet, who in return blushed slightly not deciphering his smile for what it was, dread.

Jou sighed, gestured for Iamet to leave the room so he could dress and sat down to eat his breakfast.

* * *

Damn, writing like this was difficult, how could anyone stand using a pen made of rush dipped in ink was beyond him. He had to be careful or he would either spill the ink or drip it all over the papyrus. This was actually the first time he had been allowed to use these items, before he had been restricted to the usage of a slab of wet clay and a stick. Jou decided he would make this perfect and then steal it to have it framed if...when he got home again.

* * *

He trailed his eyes over the hunched form of his new 'slave'. Hidden in the shadows he watched over the boy's lesson, who over the course of the last few weeks had shown immense aptitude in learning the language of **_Kemet._** Soon he would be introduced to his other lessons, but language came first, then he would learn to do what he was bought for.

He had been studying the boy, Jou, for some time now, trying to figure out his motives. The slave trader had told them that he was a freshly caught specimen, incapable of speaking their language and didn't know the basics of a slave's profession, but that could have been an act. He was determined to find out if the boy posed a threat to the Pharaoh and himself. He could be a spy or an assassin, it was because of this that he had persuaded Panseru to let 'Jou' stay in private chambers until they could deem him trustworthy and in return gain his trust.

He chuckled slightly, when he heard the blonde curse profoundly as he spilt the ink all over the floor and the table, yet not a drop had come on the papyrus. Seth watched on with curiosity as he heard, what he assumed was the native tongue of the boy echo in the room. Retreating to his chambers, Seth grabbed a papyrus scroll and jotted down, what he thought was the words the boy had used, he would ask about them later.

* * *

A single candle stood proudly on the cake, its flame shimmering in the dark. He gathered his breath and blew out the tiny light.

"This is for you Jou-kun." Yugi stifled a sob as he said those words, two weeks had gone by and still Jou hadn't been found. It was his birthday today, January 25th. Suddenly it all looked hopeless, what if Jou never came back? What if he was dead? No, he wouldn't believe it, Jou had to be alive and amazingly enough Seto shared his view. Kaiba Seto was currently sitting in front of him across the table watching the cake with solemn eyes. He looked tired as if he hadn't slept in days, which wouldn't surprise him if it turned out to be true. Seto was stubborn. He was even the one who insisted that they would go by their first names, rivalry could wait, Jou was more important.

Yugi looked at the others gathered at the kitchen table in the Kame Game Shop, they were silent and the air around them was that which would be appropriate for a funeral. Shizuka, who was sitting next to himself, was crying silently, silver tears streaming down her cheeks, eyes red and puffed, it looked as if she had been crying for hours. He placed a hand on her shoulder, wanting to comfort her, she turned her green eyes towards him and smiled gratefully. He returned it with his own weary smile. He was tired, so tired.

In the first few days following Jou's disappearance he had hoped and wished for that this was all a dream and that Jou would burst through the door any minute making it all a joke. But as the days flowed by and the police was on the brink of giving up on finding him, Yugi found himself loosing hope. He was often seen crying and even Seto had once been confronted with the task of comforting him. Yet when Seto had held him, it felt as if it was Seto himself that needed to be comforted.

They had over the course of days developed a fragile friendship and they found comfort in talking with each other about everyday things, which evidently reached the subject of Jou. Seto was wary of speaking about Jou, Yugi could tell he was afraid that something might slip, something he wanted to keep hidden.

Yugi took hold of a knife and began to cut the cake offering the others assembled a piece each. He noticed Jou's father taking the offered piece with downcast eyes rimmed with tears. He had said nothing throughout the entire 'party', only occasionally nodding to questions asked to him. He was not as energetic as he used to be, Jou's disappearance had taken their toll on everyone present. They ate in silence, missing the person for whom this celebration was intended.

* * *

He threw himself haphazardly on the bed exhausted. When 'Dread' as he had come to name his language teacher announced that his lessons were over for the day, he hadn't hesitated a second to make himself scarce and retreat back to his room. Luckily Iamet had already been there and had left some fruit, bread and water for him, which he gratefully devoured.

In the middle of his lesson he had suddenly discovered, what day it would have been back home. His birthday. He sighed and shifted on the bed to get more comfortable.

'_Wonder what the others are doing? Do they even miss me, perhaps they're searching for me? 'Tousan...Shizuka...guys, I miss you.'_

A crystalline tear slithered down his cheek, slowly his breath evened out and he fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: _Iamet_ **is a verb that means 'To Charm'. It's pronounced I-Amet.

_**Carnelian: **_A red stone that drives the family unit. It gives joy to life and creativity. It strengthens the voice, gives eloquence and abides to charity. It stands for purity and due to its bond to family ties, it was often used in signet rings. The goddess Isis were said to possess a belt mad of carnelian, where the stone was to help the dead reach the underworld.

The carnelian will be a symbol of Atemu Panseru. (Iamet was originally a slave of Atemu, but was assigned to Jou by Atemu.)

_**Karasu: **_is the Japanese word for crow(Heehee, old lady crow.)

_**Kemet: **_The land of Egypt, the black land surrounding the Nile River.

Note: I do not think that Jou is stupid, he may be clumsy and a goofball at time, but if he wants to learn he will. I just believe that he has a very short attention span when it comes to things that doesn't interest him. And since he really wants to know what the people around him are saying, he will devote his attention to learning.


	5. Servant and Master

**DISCLAIMER: **Welcome! I am Nuin and I will be your guide as we embark on this wondrous tour of Yugi-Oh and Yaoi-land. Now remember that feeding and petting the characters is forbidden at all times. I do not wish for them to run off with any of you, which would result in disabling me from writing the rest of the story. Please keep your arms and legs inside the moving vehicle as I do not wish to receive any lawsuits containing dismemberment of tour-guests. Thank you.

**WARNING: **May I also kindly remind you that this story is in fact a Yaoi-story. Which means lovers of the same gender. Anyone with restrictions against this form of love is asked to please leave the premises as it will probably upset the characters. Now if you'll please turn to your right, I believe that we are in for a treat as the characters begin on a new story.

* * *

**Born to Servitude.**

By Nuin.

**05. Servant and Master.**

"No, you do not hold it like you want to practice throwing a spear, you lift it gently with both hands and then pour evenly." Taking the jug in his hands, he continued to show his young charge how to serve one's master his drink properly. **_Semerbak_** then handed the jug back urging the boy on to repeat the action. This time though he got it right.

Semerbak couldn't really comprehend why **_Sasesh_** was impressed by the boy's aptitude to learn, so far he not yet shown any in his classes. It was as if he didn't want to learn. Correcting the boy again he drew a heavy breath of air into his lungs, if it continued this way, it would take long before the youth would be ready to step into his role as a servant. No, he was doing it all wrong, he growled and ripped the sheet from the boy's hands and proceeded to show him how it was folded properly.

This could take forever.

* * *

He had been proud of himself ,when he was finally able to understand entire sentences and after that the language. But now he wasn't so sure anymore, all they did was yell at him, telling him when he was doing particular things and actions wrong. He could have gotten the same lecture at home, with out having to learn a completely different language.

He winced as Semerbak again corrected him in a harsh tone. It wasn't like he actually wanted to learn this stuff, he had no desire to play servant/master with Seth, the other teen could go to hell for all he cared.

Even though he hadn't seen Seth from day one and he actually didn't want to, because the next time they met it would be as master and slave, he found himself longing to see him. He couldn't explain it. It was like with the daily fights he had with Kaiba, something so unwelcome and yet he looked forward to it, every damn day. It was an addiction.

Argh...Semerbak was yelling at him again, so what if he lost concentration easily, when it concerned things that didn't interest him, like boring school subjects. Sighing inwardly he managed to concentrate on the, albeit boring, task ahead of him. He would indulge his teacher for now and deal with the whole slave-thing, when the time came.

* * *

"Seth, you cannot drag this out forever. At some point he will be moving in here and he will serve and protect you, it is what he was bought for." Atemu looked solemnly at his friend and cousin. By Ra, he was stubborn. Letting this charade continue at it's current pace, the council would be suspicious and perhaps see the boy as a threat to them. A threat positioned by the Pharaoh and his High Priest to assassinate them.

It would only draw the attention to Seth, which he hated so much, if he didn't let his newest possession take on it's role.

"What is it? He is perhaps not to your liking? Don't lie to me, I saw your fascination with him at the market. You have shown more interest towards him than you have for anything else in your life, save the Shadow Games. Do you not trust him, is that it? So far he has done nothing to not make us trust him..."

"No." Seth interrupted, he knew if he let Panseru continue like this, he would be talked into doing whatever his cousin wanted without getting a word in edgewise himself. He might as well just agree now and be spared the lecture. "No...it's not that I don't trust him, because I don't. No, he unnerves me, intrigues me, but he does not have my trust, you of all people should known how hard it is to gain. Very well **_Per'aa_**, he will move in." He said throwing in his cousin's title with carelessness and a sneer. "Now get out and leave me to my work."

"Temper...temper, sweet cousin, it is not nice to talk like that to your Per'aa, now is it?" Atemu said with a smirk as he left the chambers. Prepared for the scroll being thrown at him he managed to duck behind the door. Seconds later he peeked his head inside again. "Oh and Seth?" He smiled sickeningly sweet, eyes wide in mock innocence as he gained the other's attention. "Have fun with your new slave." He quickly closed the door before the oncoming assault of several flying scrolls could collide with his head.

Making sure the door was closed properly, he didn't want someone else to experience Seth's rage right now, now did he? He made his way towards his own chambers, a smirk plastered on his face. One down, one to go.

* * *

"I'm supposed to WHAT?" Jou couldn't believe it, of all the idiotic, non-brained things to do, this took the cake.

"Silence, Slave." Atemu waved the blonde's outburst off with that single sentence. He had managed to convince Seth, now all he had to do was order the blonde to move into the chambers connected with the those of his High Priest. "You will do as I say. You know I could have you executed for speaking to me in that tone. Do you not?" He poked the blonde's chest for emphasis.

He had actually come to like the boy over the past few weeks. He held an air of innocence and naïveté to him that he hadn't encountered before. Combining those two feats with his brash and fiercely protective nature, he was a work of art. He judged from first impressions, trusting his gut instinct as he had called it. Once you had gained his trust, you kept it for life and it had to take something extremely drastic to change that.

Yet there was something he was hiding from them.

"I know...I know. It's just that I'm used to Yu..." He stopped suddenly as if he was about to spill a secret he had sworn to keep.

Atemu couldn't help but feel curious about the blonde's behaviour. Was Seth correct in his assumption about this boy? That he was an assassin sent from another country, only acting as if he didn't understand them or know the cardinal rules of how a slave behaved. Even though Atemu thought he knew a lot about this boy, he found he had more questions than he had gathered answers to.

They had come to some form of friendship, even though one was the ruler of Kemet and the other was a newly bought slave. Jou actually understood him better than most of his advisors or his family, not counting Seth. Seth was still the one who could see right through him and know what he was going to do before he even got to around it. Though Atemu had occasionally come to Jou just to talk.

For example last week when the council had been especially nasty and had wanted him to cut the farmers share of the crops in half, he had sat down across from Jou and just poured out about how this particular move would practically make it impossible for the commoners to live properly. He wasn't heartless, he would never wish something like that upon his people, his father had always told him that it was the people that made the nation, not the ruler.

Jou had listened without interrupting, a fact for which Atemu was grateful, no one ever really took the time to talk with him. But now it was Jou who would have to obey to him, not only that but also do it without question and he was not supposed to associate with those below him in status. But with Jou it was difficult not to care, as if he was a dear friend.

"Jou, you will move in at the end of this week, it will give you time to finish your lessons and prepare you mentally for what it will be like to be around Seth constantly. You have no saying in this matter, you were bought as a slave and at that a slave for Seth. You have responsibilities, just as we have, Seth and I. We each carry out our part to make a greater whole...What are you laughing about?" Atemu was quite discontent to find the blonde nearly cracking up from laughing.

"...sorry...it's just..." He couldn't stop laughing, in a vain attempt to do so only managed make him fall down from the chair he had been occupying. He cleared his throat and tried to speak without further fits of laughter and cackles. "You sound like you're reciting some old philosophy book, or perhaps something from social studies, I don't know. But it's...umm...not funny...no...not funny at ALL...no..." Catching the icy glare from Atemu he decided not to delve further into odd explanations that might anger or hurt Atemu's precious pride.

He drew a heavy sigh. "Fine, I will move in. But don't expect me to like it, I don't like being referred to as a slave, you know that, I've told you that. But I will do as told." He grimaced at how utterly obedient the last words sounded.

* * *

"You can't be serious...but you said there was still hope...yes...alright...I understand. Yes...thank you...bye..." He placed the receiver back on its place, letting his hand linger a moment on it. A silent tear streaked down his cheek as his body began to wreck with sobs. He slowly slumped down on the floor, hand still holding onto the phone receiver.

"Yugi-kun, what's wrong, what did they say?" Anzu crouched down beside him putting an arm around his shoulders. The others looked expectantly from their places around the room, occupying the couch and chairs. They had all gathered in an attempt to comfort each other and perhaps some of them maybe even had news about their missing friend. But so far they had sat in silence, none of them being able to utter a word. When the phone rang Yugi had rushed to get it, still hoping it would be Jou or someone with news about him.

It was the police. They had given up on finding him, there had been no success in their search. As they had never received a ransom note, they had ruled out that he had been kidnapped. But even with all their resources, as endless as the money flow Kaiba Seto provided them with had been, they had turned up empty-handed. They had simply given up, as they put it, it had been a month and usually if the person didn't turn up within the first week or two and no ransom demand had been found, the person either didn't want to be found or would no longer be alive. It had only been because of the amount of money Seto had invested in the search that the police had continued over the time limit.

It all seemed so hopeless now.

* * *

Green eyes glittered in the shadows as she continued to watch over the group through one of the windows. A wide smirk spread across her face. Her love would suffer, after all he had flat out refused her advances. But she knew how to hurt him the most, by taking what was dearest to his heart, if she could not find happiness, then neither should he. That idiot blonde, who had taken his affection away from her, was out of the way...perhaps he would reconsider her offer now?

She laughed silently to herself, such trivial people he surrounded himself with, they were not worthy of his time. Just as the blonde never would be. She was ecstatic that her spell had worked and had gotten rid of the one standing in her way of true happiness. Without him her love would surely see her as the perfect match for himself. She left her observation post delving into the moonlit night.

* * *

Seto looked out the window, he thought he had seen someone lurking in the shadows. Discarding it as a figment of his imagination he turned to the others and continued to listen to their conversation.

* * *

**A/N: **_**Semerbak**: _courtier-servant or servant to the courtiers.

_**Sasesh: **_wise scribe.

_**Per'aa: **_Pharaoh.


	6. Can't Handle the Truth?

**DISCLAIMER: **Welcome! I am Nuin and I will be your guide as we embark on this wondrous tour of Yugi-Oh and Yaoi-land. Now remember that feeding and petting the characters is forbidden at all times. I do not wish for them to run off with any of you, which would result in disabling me from writing the rest of the story. Please keep your arms and legs inside the moving vehicle as I do not wish to receive any lawsuits containing dismemberment of tour-guests. Thank you.

**WARNING: **May I also kindly remind you that this story is in fact a Yaoi-story. Which means lovers of the same gender. Anyone with restrictions against this form of love is asked to please leave the premises as it will probably upset the characters. Now if you'll please turn to your right, I believe that we are in for a treat as the characters begin on a new story.

_**Blah **_denotes explanation at the end.

* * *

**Born to Servitude.**

By Nuin.

**06. Can't Handle the Truth?**

Servants quickly scampered past the closed doors, eager to avoid the rising heat emitting from the chambers of the High Priest. Shouts and loud growls were heard, even down past the hallway. Servants and officials alike all knew to avoid the chambers as much as possible and they did it willingly. Who in their right mind would want to subject themselves to the wrath of the High Priest by interrupting him and his new slave?

* * *

"Damn you Seth, get off me." Jou's face was flushed by anger as he struggled underneath his 'master', he mentally gagged at the thought.

"No, not until you apologize. You have no right to talk to me like that." Currently he had Jou in a headlock, squashing the blonde's body to the floor. "We are not on equal ground, you are a slave, I am your master, you will treat me with the proper respect. Now apologize."

"Like hell I will, you can't make me. I don't follow orders, bakayaro."

Seth smirked, although the boy had mastered his language in record time, his voice and pronunciation was still a little hesitant and slurred with accent. Occasionally he fell back into his native language, especially when using insults. His smirk grew wider, if possible, when he was assaulted by another string of curses in Jou's tongue. True the boy had spirit, but he was going to learn how to behave properly for someone of his status, if he didn't want to end up getting killed by someone, who did not possess the insight and patience that Seth had.

It had been a tiresome week so far, Jou had done nothing but grating on his nerves, he had refused to do the most simple tasks and even spoken to him in a way that did not befit him. The boy was infuriating and he knew exactly what to do to make Seth see red.

"Apologize now!" He emphasized his words by taking one of Jou's arms and twisting to an excruciating position, making the blonde cry out in pain. He would never have gotten so physical with another of his slaves, but then again they would just have obeyed him, not refusing him like this...whelp.

"NO! You started it, You should apologize." Ra, he was stubborn. Seth decided it was time to let this childish game come to an end and let go of Jou, while standing up himself. Jou soon followed, still looking as if he was ready to attack given the opportunity to do so arrived.

"Do you believe in destiny?" He asked with a smug look at the blonde.

* * *

Atemu was furious, how dare they go behind his back and try to pass that law...that incredible stupid law. His High Council members were all of old blood, the old families, which had been in the ruling class for centuries and they wanted nothing more than to cast him of his throne and take power for themselves. The only one he could trust was Seth and his closest priests. He knew what he was to the Council, a young ignorant child, who had only gained the throne because it was the will of his father. To them he knew next to nothing about ruling a country.

But he wanted to prove to them that he could and he would.

He would make sure that the law they wanted to pass never would, taking away the few rights that the slaves did have. They were free to marry of their own choice, unless their master chose for them, and they were permitted to keep a shop, but the Council wanted to take this away from them.

He hated his Council that was for sure and he would love nothing more than to throw them out if it wasn't for the little fact that they had great supports in the military ranks and several more in the minor casts of priests. He growled with a deep voice, making the few people crossing his path scatter away quickly.

He was angry.

He was frustrated.

He needed to talk with Jou.

* * *

"Do you believe in destiny?" What the hell was that about, how did they even change the subject to this? Still angry with Seth, Jou glared at him, 'subtly' telling him to continue with the random subject.

Seeing the blonde's reaction he laughed slightly. "Well?"

"Umm...I guess so...I mean at times I do, when it just seems like it supposed to be like that, you know?" Jou was still at little confused by Seth's sudden question, yet he was more than curious to find out the point behind this.

"I believe that fate has plan for all of us." Jou was slack-jawed that did not sound like anything his Seto would ever say. Was Isis absolutely sure that Seto was the reincarnation of this man? Sure they were both cold as ice, control and neat freaks, power hungry and held that air about them which just seemed to scream 'I-am-superior-to-you-bow-down'. But Seto didn't believe in anything remotely religious. Confusing.

"It was fate's decision to have me born into the royal family, to make me **_Hem-Netjer_** and to make my cousin **_Per'aa_**. Therefore it was also fate's decision to have Panseru buy you as a slave, which would mean that you just as I were born to servitude. I was born into the life of the servant of the Gods and you...into the life of my servant." He smirked, he had him now. Jou looked like the world had just ended, crestfallen, but also with a murdering glare directed at him. "What? Can you not handle the truth?" He was rewarded with yet another withering glare.

A loud knock on the door broke their glaring contest.

"Enter!" Seth was not happy, Ra be damned, who ever wanted to interrupt him right now, either had death wish or was very confident of themselves. Of course it had to be Panseru to enter his chambers. He looked livid as if he wanted to strangle the next person to cross him.

"What do you want, Panseru?"

Said person just smirked in return at the flushed faces of the two standing in front of him. "My, my, so defensive, did I interrupt something important?" He was feeling better already, just looking at Jou made him comfortable.

Seth growled lightly and Jou blushed slightly at the comment. Atemu sighed for what must have been the umpteenth time that day.

"Seth, may I borrow Jou for a time?"

"Why?"

"Do you always have to know everything? And do not answer a question with a question. It is rather annoying."

"Why?" A sly smirk was spread across Seth's features, himself feeling quite content with his answer.

"Argh...I just wish to talk to him for a while. Jou come with me. Remember Seth, I am the Per'aa, I always get the last word." An annoyed growl was the only response he received and he took it as a go-ahead-sign, therefore he grabbed Jou's wrist and walked out of the chambers, dragging Jou behind him.

* * *

"You haven't found anything, have you Seto-kun?" Yugi's eyes were pleading as he looked at the young CEO, who was sitting beside him. Said teen just shook his head in a silent no.

"Even with all the resources my company has to its disposal, my detectives all turned up empty-handed. They had a number of suspects, Kami knows how many enemies the mutt could have made during his time in various street gangs. But they were cleared one by one. Though now...they're starting with the students at our High School."

Ryou looked puzzled at him, scrutinizing the once snarky teen. "Why?

"What?" Seto was confused by the question.

Ryou cleared his throat, blushing slightly at having the entire group's attention directed towards him. "Why are your detectives suspecting our peers? Do you really think someone from our school could have anything to do with Jou-kun's disappearance?"

"I hope not. But they are doing it only as a precaution, they want to be sure that every angle has been checked, nothing left out."

The group grew silent taking in the new information. Yugi was absentmindedly stirring his tea without taking a single sip. Seto had gone back into his old CEO-mode, hands flying over the keyboard of his laptop in the attempt to find any news carrying progress. Ryou was nibbling on his fingernails casting worried glances at the other occupants of the table. Looking over to the nearby couch he saw Mokuba slightly snoozing having since long ago fallen asleep, a slight smudge of chocolate on his cheek. Marik had his elbows on the table head propped in his palms, staring at nothing. Anzu was sipping her tea while watching the others. Otogi was twirling one of his ebony locks. Honda was holding Otogi's other hand keeping himself from biting his nails. Jounouchi's father had gone to his ex-wife's, spending time with her and Shizuka in the attempt to comfort each other. Shizuka hadn't taken the fact that the police had abandoned the search for her brother very well, neither had their mother.

Mouto Sogoruko was currently in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner, yet he moved hesitantly as in a trance when washing the dishes.

There was no doubt that the disappearance of one of their best friends had taken its toll on everybody in the house.

* * *

He had been right, talking to Jou had done wonders for his temper. How one person could calm him so much just by listening and commenting occasionally amazed him. Atemu contemplated on buying something for Jou as a sign of gratitude, deciding that perhaps some charm bracelets with protective spells would do the trick, they were rare and beautiful, like Jou.

But bracelets like that weren't impossible for him to get a hold on, he was after all the Pharaoh, **_the evening and the morning star_**. The world would stand on an end to please him...and it did.

Giving the order to find such charmed bracelets to one of his many servants, he happily snuggled into the soft sheets of his bed.

* * *

"Seto-kun?"

"Hn?" Seto didn't stop to take notice, but continued typing on his laptop, while sipping his now lukewarm tea.

"Are you in love with Jou-kun?" Amethyst eyes blinked innocently looking up from the newspaper.

Seto was caught so off guard that he spluttered his mouthful of tea out over the keyboard. "W-what...makes you say that?"

Yugi blinked once again. "Oh...nothing really."

Seto cleared his throat slightly coughing to do so, a faint blush spread across his cheeks. "Okay...?"

They went back to doing what they had done before, not noticing the odd looks they got from the other occupants of their table.

* * *

**A/N: **The evening and the morning star. I got this from The Prince of Egypt, I can't remember if the Per'aa was actually called this, but I think it's so cute. If you want to know what Evening and Morning Star is called in Ancient Egyptian, here it is**: _Mesjeru Duat Seba._**

_**Mesheru: **_Evening

**_Duat: _**Morning

**_Seba: _**Star


	7. Moonless Night

**DISCLAIMER: **Welcome! I am Nuin and I will be your guide as we embark on this wondrous tour of Yugi-Oh and Yaoi-land. Now remember that feeding and petting the characters is forbidden at all times. I do not wish for them to run off with any of you, which would result in disabling me from writing the rest of the story. Please keep your arms and legs inside the moving vehicle as I do not wish to receive any lawsuits containing dismemberment of tour-guests. Thank you.

**WARNING: **May I also kindly remind you that this story is in fact a Yaoi-story. Which means lovers of the same gender. Anyone with restrictions against this form of love is asked to please leave the premises as it will probably upset the characters. Now if you'll please turn to your right, I believe that we are in for a treat as the characters begin on a new story.

_**Blah **_denotes explanation at the end.

* * *

**Born to Servitude.**

By Nuin

**07. Moonless Night.**

The night was perfect. A moonless sky hung darkly above their heads, no **_Thoth_** to cast his rays to earth this night. The shadows would be free to roam the lands...for this night would enter into the Shadows and let the monsters play their game with mortal minds. A mortal soul would find its destiny tonight, be it survival and power or defeat and eternal damnation.

* * *

Seth wandered down the silent hallways, not a soul was out tonight and with good reason, no one wished to be caught in a Game of Shadows at the risk of loosing one's soul, by pure accident and sheer idiocy. But he had a reason to be out, he was to participate in the midnight game against one of the elder priests, a stupid ritual used to prove his worth as a High Priest.

Luckily he had left Jou behind in their adjoining chambers, he did not want the blonde to get caught in this. The shadows fed on souls, favoring the innocent and pure above all else and his slave would be a feast to them. Jou was not under any circumstances to move outside the chambers, he had made sure of that by placing guards at the doors to both his own and Jou's quarters. He had in addition made it quite clear to said guards, what their punishments would be, if they were to fail in keeping the blonde safe.

Pushing thoughts about Jou aside, he strode confidently towards the temples, where the games would take place.

* * *

He was to stay here, locked up like some pet animal. It was an order.

Now Jou wasn't the one take an order very seriously, especially if that order was given by Seth, the one he practically lived to defy. He just had to find a way to get out of the rooms. Seth wouldn't even tell him, what was so important that he had to leave in the middle of the night, not that Seth told him anything anyway. Usually he just pried the information out of Atemu in a 'subtle' way, but this time not even Atemu would tell him what was going on. It was so infuriating. His curiosity haven taken over, he decided to climb out the windows instead of sneaking past the guards. Why had Seth even posted them, when he usually didn't?

Dropping to the ground while curling his legs into a catlike crouch, he swiftly moved along the palace walls without being seen. He looked around and caught sight of the lights coming from the temples. Deciding that it was there the action was, he crept further along the walls to the staircases leading up to the magnificent houses of the Gods.

Silently snickering to himself on his successful escape he suddenly stopped, when he felt something cold and clammy surround him. It felt as if his throat was constricting and his mouth went dry. He remembered feeling this cold before and he did not like it, no, he hated it.

Trying to take his mind of certain memories he would rather forget, he idly fiddled with his new bracelets. Atemu had given them to him and had said that they would protect him. They were made of gold like so many of his other accessories, protective hieroglyphs engraved around the centre, where in the cuffed bracelets a shimmering **_emerald_** was encrusted surrounded by 12 small **_jade stones, _**one for each month of the **_year_**. Atemu had been very proud of himself when he had presented him with these bracelets, a slight blush across his cheeks. Jou smiled faintly at the memory.

But he was brought out his reverie, when he heard shouts coming from within the temple. His curiosity peeked and he ignored the cold dampness of what he was sure had to be the Shadow Realm, a place he had never wanted to encounter again. He slowly climbed up to the pillars at the entrance gate and passed the statues representing the Gods of Kemet. The shouts and commands were getting louder and stronger with each step he took, but so were the cold and emptiness he kept feeling. If it wasn't for his damn nosy attitude and curiosity he would have turned around long ago and fled back to his bed, hiding under the covers.

Yet he just couldn't let Seth and Atemu get away with not telling him about this.

Just as he was about to round a corner a surprisingly loud blast was heard and he bounded back hiding behind a nearby statue of **_Horus._** He gathered his courage and slowly peeked around the corner. A large rectangular arena was situated in the middle of the temple with torches lined up around the edges, lighting up the darkness. Several priests were gathered around the arena watching the ongoing game in its middle.

Jou smirked, Atemu had his opponent cornered, his Dark Magician on the field along with two slate tablets faced down, hovering a few inches above the ground. Atemu's opponent had been the one shouting as his summoned monster had been destroyed by the Dark Magician leaving him with no protection at all.

But suddenly everything went ballistic as a monster appeared without having been summoned by the priests. It was glowing a radiant golden, loud screeches erupting from its throat. Jou knew this creature only all to well. He scrambled to a standing position and fled from the temple as Ra continued creating havoc among the priests.

* * *

Seth was furious, how could those imbeciles have let it get so out of hand? It was supposed to have been a simple session to test the basic knowledge that Panseru and he possessed of the Shadow Realm. But with the appearance of that unbelievingly powerful monster, tonight's match had ended abruptly. The priests had quickly dispersed the Shadow Realm forcing the creature back into the Darkness.

He was more than interested in what creature it was, it was more powerful than his white dragons, whom he had finally won over with so much hard work. But this monster was powerful beyond any words he could describe.

He turned round a corner and came to his quarters, the guards still standing. His orders were followed then, good, as he approached they quickly moved out of the way to let him inside. He quickly scanned the room as a reflex, not wanting any assassins lurking in the shadows. He then moved over the door adjoining his chambers with those of Jou. As he opened the door he heard a small whimper coming from the bed. He quietly walked over and found Jou tossing and turning in his sleep, silently whimpering, he was having a nightmare.

Seth placed himself on the side of the bed lightly brushing some stray hairs out of the blonde's face. This action slightly calmed the boy, but was also enough to wake him up. Two sleep filled amber eyes opened up looking dazedly at him, he couldn't help but smile at the image Jou made out like this, a little child with tussled hair and wide golden eyes cowering under his bed sheets. He continued to stroke the golden hair and leaned down to lightly kiss his temple, at which Jou blushed bright red. The torches lighting up the room were still lit giving the room a soft glow.

"What did you dream of?" He asked in a light tone to comfort the blonde.

But instead of giving him a straight answer Jou flung himself at Seth, burying his head in Seth's chest and cried his heart out.

"I miss my friends, my family...I miss them so much."

Seth didn't know what to say, of course Jou had friends and family at home, everyone did, but he had been taken away from them to be sold as a slave. He put his arms around Jou's shoulders lightly squeezing them to comfort him. Jou raised his head a bit and looked directly into Seth's sapphire orbs. He lowered his head again, somewhat shameful of what he wanted to say next.

"I know I wasn't supposed to go outside tonight..."

"But you did it anyway, am I right?" Seth should have known that when Jou was curious, he would stop at nothing to satisfy that curiosity. But how had he gotten past the guards?

"Yeah, please don't be mad...but I jumped out the window." Ah, so that was how he got out. Seth tightened his grip on Jou a bit urging him to go on. "And I went up to the temple...I could see the lights coming from there..."

"So you went out, when I explicitly told you not to and at that to the temple...how far did you come?" Seth was not entirely sure he wanted to know this. The shadows could have gotten a pretty good taste of him before he would even have had the time to discover it. His heart sunk at the possibility that Jou might have been hurt.

"I...went into the Shadow Realm and saw the ending of Atemu's duel, when Ra suddenly appeared."

"Ra?" Seth had never heard about this being before, could it be the giant that had interrupted Panseru's duel?

"Ra was the golden phoenix, he is a God monster, did you not know that?" Jou once again raised his head and found Seth looking at him with a puzzled expression.

"No...I have never seen this monster until tonight...but how is it that you know of him and the Shadow Realm, when you should not?"

Jou kept his head down, he felt like a little child being berated by its parents. "I've never told you this...not even Atemu, but I'm a duelist. Where I come from we also play the games, but they are not the Shadow Games, just a normal card game." How he wished he had his deck with him, if just to show them to Seth, so he had proof that he was not lying.

"You play the games?" Seth was startled by this revelation, never would he had thought this could happen.

"Yes, my best friend Yugi taught me..." Jou sniffed a tear away, once again hiding his face in Seth's chest.

"And your favorite monster...do you have one?" He actually wanted to know this, a duelist's favorite monster could say a lot about the person, characteristics, habits and persona alike.

"My favorite? The Red Eyes Black Dragon."

"A dragon? I can understand that, they are magnificent creatures, powerful, ancient and beautiful...You said it was only a...card game in your homeland...then how do you know about the Shadow Realm?"

Jou swallowed hard, it was time to spill everything, he had gotten so far and Seth was not mad at him yet. Gathering all his courage he cleared his throat.

"I entered a tournament with my friends. But so did a crazed maniac, he could summon the Shadow Realm. He sent several of my friends there. I went up against him trying to free them, it was then I experienced Ra's power on my own body. I died."

"But...you..." Seth eyes widened at Jou's last words, how could that be? Jou had said that Ra was a God and he had died, yet here he was alive and well, albeit a bit shaken.

"I died...but only for a short time...they said that my will to live was far stronger...but I lost the duel. I lost against Ra. And seeing that monster tonight brought it all back..." Tears flowed freely over his cheeks now and he clutched tightly to Seth's tunic. "I can't believe I forgot about my friends, it's been two months...they don't know where I am or if I'm even alive...I miss them so much, my friends, my father and Shizuka."

Seth felt a pang in his heart by the mentioning of what sounded like a girl's name.

"Shizuka?"

Jou looked up at him quizzically. "Shizuka? Oh...she's my sister...but I can't believe I forgot, what if they're looking for me? Who'll be there to comfort them and cheer them on? Do they even know that I'm gone?...Kami...I feel so helpless."

Seth just countered this statement by holding the blonde tighter to his chest, bestowing small kisses on the top of his head.

"Seth?" Jou looked up, tears brimming in his eyes. He noticed for the first their awkward and very suggesting position, but instead of moving away, he leaned closer to Seth, their faces opposite to each other. They could look directly into each other's eyes.

"Y-yes?" Seth croaked out, he had never been this close to Jou before, not without the two of them trying to rip each other's throats out. In truth he had never wanted to be this close to anyone, but he had let Jou come close. The blonde had wormed his way into Seth's life, making him feel complete for the first time in his life.

Jou smiled timidly, he had never been so shy before with his other boyfriends or girlfriends, so why now? Was it because Seth reminded him so much of Kaiba Seto? And yet they weren't the same person and never would be. He was attracted to both that was for sure, but Seth was here and Kaiba was not. He had actually once wanted to find out if Kaiba felt anything besides hate for him, if there could be at least lust in between that hate. But he would never find out now, would he? He didn't even know if he would ever get home. So he made up his decision to take the chance, what was there to loose other than his pride...perhaps his life? No, Atemu would never let that happen and Seth would not be that cold hearted.

He slowly inched closer eliminating the distance between them. "Seth...I...need..." He closed in and captured Seth's lips in a timid kiss, not sure if Seth would respond or not.

Seth himself was in inner turmoil, he felt as if he was about to take advantage of Jou, the boy wanted comfort, but not that kind. He was just unsure of what he really wanted, but what Seth had in mind would not help. All his thoughts were brought to a halt, when Jou kissed him and he felt elated. Jou had made his decision, now it was time for him to make his.

Slowly he began to respond by flickering out his tongue to gently trace Jou's lower lip asking for entrance. Being granted this, he slid his tongue into Jou's mouth fighting for dominance with the other's tongue. He gently guided the blonde down upon the bed drawing himself up to cover Jou's body and intertwined their legs within each other.

* * *

They had given up, the faint light of hope of Jou ever coming back had died from his friends eyes. They had spent the last two months searching for him, everyone they knew had berated them to give up, yet they hadn't. But now only he and Kaiba Seto were holding onto the hope that one day Jou might come back to them.

Yugi could see why many people had given up. Even Seto's detectives had advised them to not get their hopes up anymore, when they _did_ have a small lead, it normally led to nothing. Most believed that he was dead and had even suggested that they hold a small funeral for him to show their respect. But even more people had just gone back to their daily lives, including his friends. He could understand that they had their own future to care about, but how could they just discard Jou like that?

He wished that everything could just be normal again. Jou would come bounding in the door in the morning, crying out that they were going to be late and they would laugh about it. At least he had Yami and Seto to talk with and his other friends. But if Jou were alive somewhere, who did he have to talk with?

* * *

Two bodies melted together, limbs intertwined in the throes of pure ecstasy. Hands touching every part reachable. The musky scent of glistening sweat. Kisses of excruciating fire and bliss. Gasps and moans erupting from breathless throats. Uncontrolled passion building in constricted chests, threatening to burst out. The younger panting and the elder growling. One word uttered in perfect completion.

"Seth!"

* * *

**A/N: _Thoth_: **Originally the God of the Moon, later he also became the god of scribes and wisdom. Description: A human body with an ibis head and a moon sphere placed on top of his head

_**Emerald: **_A stone that promotes love and protects against temptation. It strengthens the mind and memory og grants the ability to see the future. It was the favorite stone of the young queen Cleopatra and she was said to have carved emeralds in her image and practically used them as greeting cards.

_**Jade: **_A stone said to protect against accidents, prolong life and grant luck in games. In Egypt it was used to make scarabs, which were given the deceased on his further journey in the afterlife as the scarab is a symbol of resurrection. So if the dead were to have jade scarab with them they would be sure to be reborn.

_**Year: **_The ancient Egyptians were fascinated by mathematics and had already divided the year into twelve months, three weeks in each with ten days for each week. Which sums up to 360 days. At the end of the harvest season five days were added, bringing the year up to 365 days total. These five days were named Osiris, Seth, Isis, Nepthys and Horus' birthdays and referred to an era where the Gods still walked the Earth. A fourth of the days were left out making the year shift by one day, which is what later became known as leap year.

_**Horus: **_The son of Osiris and Isis, he fought against Seth to become ruler of the divine kingdom. He was the first Pharaoh.


	8. Sacred Possessions

**DISCLAIMER: **Welcome! I am Nuin and I will be your guide as we embark on this wondrous tour of Yugi-Oh and Yaoi-land. Now remember that feeding and petting the characters is forbidden at all times. I do not wish for them to run off with any of you, which would result in disabling me from writing the rest of the story. Please keep your arms and legs inside the moving vehicle as I do not wish to receive any lawsuits containing dismemberment of tour-guests. Thank you.

**WARNING: **May I also kindly remind you that this story is in fact a Yaoi-story. Which means lovers of the same gender. Anyone with restrictions against this form of love is asked to please leave the premises as it will probably upset the characters. Now if you'll please turn to your right, I believe that we are in for a treat as the characters begin on a new story.

_**Blah **_denotes explanation at the end.

* * *

**Born to Servitude.**

By Nuin

**08. Sacred Possessions. **

The sounds of his bare feet against the heavy sands pounded in his ears. They were going to catch him this time. He was done for. The scar on his cheek still burned from the scorching pain that was induced on him. Yet another village that had discovered his blasphemous secret.

Soldiers were hot on his trail as he did not have enough time to cover them up. Ra, how he hated them all, those lapdogs to the Pharaoh. They too were hunting him right now, the keepers of the tombs. But there was no way his would give up this treasure. A treasure his kin, his family, his village had died to create. He only needed the other six and he could bring them to rest, their souls would be free.

He increased his speed and dodged several merchants in his path, making his way into the city. There were soldiers everywhere. Ra, damn it. He chose instead to go inconspicuous and crept through the crowded streets. A flash of gold caught his eyes, usually it would not have been anything out of the ordinary, since many wore amulets and bands of gold, but this was a shining crown of golden hair perched on top of a pale face. The golden youth was accompanied by a tall teen, no older than he, carrying himself with an air of superiority, royalty by standard of his clothes and accessories. But it was the staff strapped in the teen's belt that interested him the most. Pure gold, rare form...precious to him in a sense no other thief could imagine.

* * *

"Must you carry that thing with you everywhere?" Jou was not particularly fond of Seth's newly acquired object, the Sennen Staff, nor was he fond of Seth's obsession of carrying it with him at all times. It reminded him of how Yugi behaved around his puzzle, an obsession that had nearly killed Yugi, Honda and himself in the fire at the warehouse, where Yugi had duelled against Bandit Keith.

The staff itself reminded him too much of Marik's Darkness and his ability to command the Shadow Realm, something he would rather forget.

"Yes." That was his answer? If only everything else was so simple. "It is part of me now. It gives me strength to withstand the shadows and power to command the beasts within them." Jou mentally sighed, of course it had to be about power, he guessed some things would never change, no matter how much time would pass.

"You're as obsessed with that thing as Atemu is with his puzzle. Why were they even given to you?"

"They were gifts from the priests, an old society of duellists, who served under Panseru's father. He was the one, who had them made. It would have been disrespectful not to accept them." Seth snorted, fingering one of Jou's golden locks.

Jou growled slightly jerking his head away from Seth's touch, while displaying a sly smirk. "I thought there was to be no public displays, where servants to the Council could see us?" Kami, how he loved the way Seth's sky blue eyes laughed at him, when he openly did not. Seth was mischievous at heart and even though they had to act as if there was nothing between them, he could not help but tease Jou to the point, where all Jou could think of was how fast they could get back to their chambers.

So what if he was extremely horny, Kami knew he had fantasized about Kaiba Seto enough times. But the fact that Seth, Kaiba's past self, was more open to him and kinder than Kaiba had ever been, made it so much more delicious. He knew he had been taking advantage of Seth at first, as a substitute for what he could never have with Kaiba. But Seth had his own qualities that distinguished him from Kaiba and made him unique. While Seth did not hold the same place in his heart as Kaiba Seto did, there was no doubt that maybe he could in time.

"So, maybe they would think that I am considering having your hair cut, it is getting rather long, soon I will not be able to see your eyes." He chuckled and once again took a lock of golden hair between his fingers. "It would devastating not to see them light up when you laugh."

"Kami, you're over-dramatic." He sighed and leaned into the touch.

"It is not as if we would be banished were we to display our feelings." At Jou's puzzled look he smiled softly and grabbed his hand leading him along the road between the various shops.

"You once told me that not everyone in your country accepts our kind of relationship." Jou nodded in recognition. "**_Kemet_** is tolerant, we accept that there is prostitution, adultery and relationships between the same genders. It is the choice of the single mind. But we are expected to stay true to our wedded opposite and frown upon same gender couples."

Jou frowned. "But that's contradicting yourself."

"I know, but we choose not to look to much into it. After all the Per'aa has several wives as well as his harem, he is expected to create an heir to the throne. But the other of his wives might be wedded to him for pure political reasons. Panseru already has three wives, his sister **_Neferusat_**, the **_Het_** princess and one of the **_Medjaiu_**. The last two marriages are for political reasons, they were married to keep the peace between our countries."

"...and his sister?" Jou couldn't imagine being married to his sister, sure he loved Shizuka more than life itself and would protect her from anything, but marry her? That was just weird.

"He married his sister for religious reasons as it is written in the ancient scrolls and legends. The grand god **_Usir_** was married to his sister **_Ast_** and she gave birth to **_Hor_**, who became our first Per'aa after defeating my brother by name, the god of **_Desjeret_**, **_Sutekh_**."

"So are you going to marry some woman? I know you don't have a sister."

"I suppose I will eventually, I have to carry on my bloodline. I have been able to put it out because I am a priest, blaming it on the fact that my religious duties should come before family."

"And...what about me?" Jou wasn't certain he wanted the answer to his question. Would Seth have to leave him were he to marry?

"I would never let you go, **_Neferu _****_Nub_**. I might have a duty to fulfil, creating an heir. But the mother of my child would never have my heart as long as you are with me." He smiled gently, caressing Jou's hand with his thumb. Seth suddenly stopped as if he had finally found what he was looking for. He stepped inside a small shop, which was nothing compared to its surrounding neighbours. It was shabby, yet cozy and held an aura of ancient mystics.

A sudden thought struck Jou as he entered the shop. "Why was it you wanted me to come with you?"

"I want to buy you a **_sa _**for protection. I saw that Panseru has given you protective cuffs, but a **_sa_** is more effective."

"Jealous?" Jou couldn't help but grin, Seth acted like a jealous teenager wanting to outdo his rivals, which was in fact what he was doing.

"...No." Seth hesitated, a small tint of red on his cheeks.

A shuffle of material alerted them to the presence of the shopkeeper, a man around his forties with gray-streaked black hair and beetle-black eyes looked expectantly at them. When he saw Seth, he immediately bowed down to his knees.

"**_Hi n-ek! Neb i, Set Hem-Netjer._**" (Hail! My Lord, Priest Seth.)

"**_Ueben, _****_khenemes _****_Shepeses!_**" (Rise, friend **_Shepses_**.)

Slowly getting up from his position on the floor, Shepses carefully looked over the two arrivals. "What brings my Lord Seth to my humble shop, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yes, my old friend, there is indeed something you can do for me. I wish for a **_sa_** for my slave, it is to protect him. So it should preferably be an **_ankh_** made of **_mefkat_** with the necessary protective incantations and inscriptions." Seth knew exactly what he wanted and he knew that his old slave would have what he needed, Shepses was a reliable servant, who had been given the right to keep a shop.

Shepses merely nodded and disappeared further into his little shop.

* * *

'Snip...Snip...Snip.'

Humming contently she cut out the article and glued it into her scrapbook. It had to be the best one yet. The blue eyes of the person in the picture looked directly at her this time. He wasn't glaring, but had a rather neutral look to his face. The article itself was to her a masterpiece, it contained the story of the blonde's disappearance at little over two months ago and that the police, private detectives and even some of the idiot blonde's friends had given up on finding him. Not that they ever would anyway.

She smiled as she turned to look at her book collection, containing several volumes of spell books, ancient manuscripts and incantations from as far as Africa. It was good to have a rich father, who shared her passion for the old world, be it Japan or the even the Aztec-civilization. If it hadn't been for him, she would never have found the incantation that would have gotten rid of that pestering dog. The dog that would never bother her and her love again.

A light lit up in her green eyes as she thought of her love, she just had to find the right way to approach him. Perhaps she would give him her condolences, then he would open up to her and she could comfort him. Perfect.

"**_Midori_**? Dinners ready!" A female voice suddenly yelled from downstairs. "Come help set the table, will you?"

"Be right there, 'Kaasan." She smiled, closed her book and hid it in its secret compartment in the shelves, before she walked out of her room and went downstairs.

* * *

What took them so long? He had been waiting in the shadows for quite some time now. This was probably the best chance he would ever get to steal the staff. He needed it and all he had to wait for, was for his two victims to be occupied for a moment. He brushed some of his tell-tale white hair out of his deep brown eyes, wanting to get a clearer view of the two when they left the shop. Finally they were outside and he moved silently behind them, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

His attention peeked up at the blonde's mentioning of the Pharaoh and his golden puzzle, could it be one of the items he longed for? If it was so, he would need to get a lot closer than just to steal the staff. If he wanted the puzzle as well, he had to get inside the Pharaoh's palace. Perhaps he could even so lucky that the other items would be there. The man he had killed to get the treasure he currently carried with him, had been a priest to the Pharaoh doing a blessing of a new temple nearby. Then maybe other priests at the palace would possess the other items. He would have to get in first.

He would have to find a way. The palace was packed with guards and there was no way he could take on all of them. There had to be another way. Perhaps he could gain the trust of one of the palace servants. He just had to try.

He chose to stay behind them, hoping to catch more of their conversation, maybe there would be something he could use to his advantage.

* * *

Jou kept fingering the amulet, the small ankh between his fingertips. He smiled, a jealous Seth was fun and getting presents weren't bad either. He continued to walk beside Seth as the other studied the various stands for anything he might want to purchase. A sudden chill ran down his spine, he felt as if he was being watched. He turned his head but couldn't see anything suspicious in the close crowd. There were too many people around.

A flash of silver disappearing in an alley caught his attention. He stopped for a second, he could have sworn he had seen Ryou. He mentally berated himself for his wishful thinking, wanting to see his friends and turned to fall into step with Seth once again. He got a concerned look from his companion, but he dismissed him with a smile. He looked back one more time only to see a glimpse of silver and brown fade away.

* * *

By Ra, that had been close. The blonde had nearly caught him following them. He had seen the curiosity in the other's eyes as well as some form of recognition. Yet he had never seen the other boy before in his life. He would remember having seen another blonde besides himself. He slipped out of the alley and started to follow the couple, this time at a safe distance.

Suddenly he was grabbed from behind by a pair of arms holding him around his midsection. His head whirled around to look into the face of a soldier. Just great. He had been caught by the same ugly wretch, who had tried to capture him before. The man grinned crookedly down at him, showing the few yellow teeth he had left in his mouth.

He was about to elbow the other in the stomach, when an idea struck him. He let his arm fall to his side in a sign of defeat and allowed himself to be dragged off by the foul smelling soldier, who could really use a bath. It wasn't what he originally had planned, but at least he was going to get inside the palace. The only thought that nagged in the back of his mind was; How was he going to get out again?

END OF ARC I.

* * *

**A/N: _Kemet_: **The Ancient Egyptian name for Egypt, the black land that surrounded the Nile

_**Neferu-sat: **_Neferu meaning beautiful and Sat meaning daughter. Neferu-sat means Beautiful Daughter.

**_Het: _**The Ancient Egyptian name for the Hittite kingdom, a kingdom located where Turkey is now.

_**Medjaiu: **_The Ancient Egyptian name for the Nubians soldiers working in Egypt. It could also be Nehesy or Iunet, though the last two names were mostly used in the term of Nubian general inhabitants. Nubians inhabited the kingdoms Kush and Wawat, south of Kemet.

_**Usir: **_The Ancient Egyptian name for Osiris.

**_Ast: _**The Ancient Egyptian name for Isis

_**Hor: **_The Ancient Egyptian name for Horus.

**_Desheret: _**The Ancient Egyptian name for the desert, the red lands, surrounding Kemet.

**_Sutekh: _**The Ancient Egyptian name for Seth.

_**Neferu**__** Nub**__**: **_Atemu Panseru called Jou this endearment in chapter 3, meaning Golden Beauty.

_**Sa: **_Ancient Egyptian word that means Amulet.

**_Shepses: _**A verb meaning to be nobel.

_**Ankh: **_The symbol of life and protection, it was often used to describe the eternal life of the Gods.

_**Mefkat **_or _**Turquoise: **_A soft stone, varying in colours from blue to green nuances, said to change colour and even crack if the bearer becomes really frightened or is in grave peril. It protects and promotes loyalty. It also stands for virtue and purity.

_**Midori: Jap. **_Meaning the colour Green, fitting?


	9. With a Little Help From My 'Friends?

**DISCLAIMER: **Welcome! I am Nuin and I will be your guide as we embark on this wondrous tour of Yugi-Oh and Yaoi-land. Now remember that feeding and petting the characters is forbidden at all times. I do not wish for them to run off with any of you, which would result in disabling me from writing the rest of the story. Please keep your arms and legs inside the moving vehicle as I do not wish to receive any lawsuits containing dismemberment of tour-guests. Thank you.

**WARNING: **May I also kindly remind you that this story is in fact a Yaoi-story. Which means lovers of the same gender. Anyone with restrictions against this form of love is asked to please leave the premises as it will probably upset the characters. Now if you'll please turn to your right, I believe that we are in for a treat as the characters begin on a new story.

* * *

**Born to Servitude**

By Nuin

**ARC II**

**09. With a Little Help From My 'Friends'?**

As Seth and Jou made their way into the palace, they could hear the brawl erupting from the garrison quarters. They had just come back from the market having obtained the amulet Seth wanted for Jou. The small pendant hung from around Jou's neck, the blue turquoise stone gleaming in the rays of the sun. If someone were to look closer they could see the hieroglyphs engraved in the gold, forming the first two sentences of the hymn to **_Amun_**, the protector of the weak.

Seth quickly changed his direction towards the origin of the noise to investigate the reason and deal out the proper punishments to those responsible. Jou decided it was better to follow him, in case one of the High Council members should show up and pester him with questions he did not want to answer. He did not understand why they were so hostile towards him, he had done nothing to them. Yet he had often seen their servants lurking and snooping around, as if they were the gossip squad from back home, only waiting to deliver the next bit of information to their providers and masters.

Jou jerked back into the real world, when he heard Seth bellowing out orders to the assembled soldiers all of them clustered together in one big heap. They immediately formed ranks, though not with much grace, standing straight in front of the High Priest. Since the soldiers had moved away from their previous huddled position and now stood in perfect formed ranks, they had revealed the figure crumbled together on the ground. A mass of white hair covered the pale face, similar to the way the angry red bruises and wounds covered the body. The figure was taking harsh breaths, coughing up blood occasionally and was cowered down to the ground, clearly not wanting to be hit again.

When Jou tried to make a move towards the person on the ground, the other flinched away as if awaiting another strike.

Jou felt a wave of sympathy build up in him, how often hadn't he been the one down there, back when he still had been part of Hirutani's gang. He had fought his way up in the ranks, but until he had made it so far, he had often been the one to drench the ground in blood. He involuntarily shuddered as he remembered, what his former gang had done to him, when he had left them for good. The sizzling effect of the electric shockers flowing excruciatingly through his veins and his arms limp from the pain of hanging from the ceiling, he had wondered if he would have survived hadn't Yugi and his spirit shown up to rescue him.

He sighed and tried once again to come near the hunched figure, yet again the other flinched away, how long had the soldiers been treating him like this? For the other to flinch away instinctively at each of his attempt to get closer and examine the extent of the other's injuries. Jou seethed at the thought, Kami, he hated it when others around him got hurt. After he met Yugi, had 'redeemed' himself and become a 'good guy', he had done everything in his power to keep his friends and loved ones safe. Even risk his own life in the process.

He took a closer look at the person in front him, pale skin, a ripped dirty, muddy and for all bloody tunic. Silver...no, white hair cascading down the back in wild spikes. He laughed silently to himself, if this person had brown chocolate eyes and a slightly pointed nose, he could pass as Ryou. He decided that he did not have time for the other to get used to his touch and he forcefully took a hold of the boy's shoulders to turn him over...

...and found himself staring into same haunting brown eyes and the same face as Bakura Ryou. Now if he had been a girl, which he thanked the gods for that he was not, he would have screamed bloody murder before jerking away and running off like a chicken with its head cut off. But since he was a boy, it only meant that he did all of the above in his mind and on the outside he gasped slightly.

The blurry eyes of one Bakura Ryou were somewhat looking up at him, though clearly out of focus. Recognition lighting up as they cleared slowly. Even though it was obvious that the white-haired boy would love nothing more than to get away, he was too weak to move.

Seth had been watching the entire exchange between his Jou and the albino, suddenly feeling left out for some reason he turned to the soldiers with a glare.

"What has this boy done to deserve such treatment?"

A few murmurs consisting of swearwords and words such as blasphemy and sacrilege were uttered. The guards were suddenly not that confident now that they had to answer to the High Priest. Seth growled lightly and dismissed them, but not before taking away their day off this week as punishment.

He walked over to Jou and bent down to his knees, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder for comfort. He realized that this had been the first time, Jou had ever seen a slave being punished, as he had never punished Jou himself, unless you counted his yelling at him and their brawls. Actually Jou had not really been treated as a slave, but rather like a friend or companion, who could get extremely on your nerves. And he found that he had actually never had the real desire to punish Jou or treat him as someone of lower status.

Only when the blonde had irritated him such a degree that he could probably blow up from rage, had he found the desire to do some serious bodily harm. That was when they would argue and fight, making his quarters look like a sandstorm had passed through.

He squeezed Jou's shoulder gently making the other look up at him. Jou's golden-brown eyes were looking at him questioningly, he nodded and gave his shoulder another squeeze.

"We will take him to the **_sunu_**, with the help of the gods he should fine." Seth then proceeded to pick the Ryou-look-a-like up, one arm around his upper torso and one beneath his legs and carried him off.

Jou stared at Seth's retreating back for while before he looked back to the ground, where the boy had been lying. His eyes widened at the sight that met him, on the ground in front of him lay the Sennen Ring, the item of Yami Bakura. He dropped on his knees and hesitantly picked up the golden object. Still somewhat dazed from his primary shock of finding the ring, he was jostled out of it when Seth called his name. He turned to see him standing with the white-haired boy in his arms in the front of the entrance to the healer's quarters. He stood up again and quickly ran towards Seth, while hiding the ring the best he could.

* * *

"So you have taken the boy to the **_sunuu_**?" Atemu brushed his cape from his knee and looked up at his High Priest standing before him. Seth nodded, feeling no need to further express himself. "Then he will be fine, but we must decide what to do with him. He was the one to kill The Keeper of the Ring before he could have found its true owner."

"What so you suggest, Per'aa? A slave? Or death? Some way or another he must pay. He has already been brandished a thief and a tomb robber at that."

"A slave for now, he will belong to you, since you were the one to bring it to my attention. Find out what you can from him and what he has done with the ring." Atemu waved him off signalling that his audience was over and he was to leave so that the next subject seeking help could come forward.

Seth bowed and retreated to the outer halls surrounding the throne room. He leaned against the wall taking a breath, then raised his head, eyes searching for his blonde slave. It shouldn't be too hard, seeing as Jou was the only blonde at the court besides his newly acquired slave. He smiled inwardly, when he saw the tell-tale mop of golden hair move towards him from among the crowd gathered outside the throne room awaiting their audience.

Jou came up to him smiling, eyes shining with joy. "He's going to be okay, the doc-umm-heal-the person helping him said so. What was it you called them?" Jou cocked his head in slight confusion, while sporting a small blush from embarrassment.

Seth smiled for what, to him, seemed like the hundredth time that day. He couldn't help it, when he was in Jou's company he just seemed happier, he would probably do anything for Jou. Ra, he was so whipped. For one person to hold this power over him, when he was supposed to be this person's master and owner. But he found that he actually didn't mind, Jou was his and would always be, he would make sure of it. He was brought out of his dazed thinking by Jou waving a hand in front of his face.

"Seth? You okay there? You sort of spaced out."

"I am fine. What was it you asked of me?"

"Hmm...You sure you're okay?" Jou looked at him rather suspiciously, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes. Now what did you want to know?" He quickly tried to turn down his blush caused by Jou's proximity. They were practically grinding against each other. He broke free, without making it seem forced and began walking down the corridor, bidding Jou to follow him. The other followed falling into step beside Seth.

"Umm...yeah...it's not really important, but I just wanted to know what you call the person, who takes care of injured people."

Seth chuckled low in his throat and brought his fist up to cover his mouth in a vague and failed attempt to hide his laugh.

Jou glared at him indignantly and stuck his nose in the air. Seth collected himself and coughed slightly to sound serious again.

"Sorry...they are called now, we will go visit your new friend. Panseru has granted him to me as a slave." He quickly and deliberately changed the subject, afraid he would laugh out this time if he were to think of Jou's confused and so utterly adorable expression before.

"A slave?"

"Yes, it is quite a mild punishment, once you know that he has killed another man, a priest at that, and stole something of great worth from him." Seth turned round a corner, ending up in a deserted hallway. He grabbed Jou by his wrist hauling him along.

"Seth?...This isn't the way to the healer quarters. Where are we go-mphff..." Jou was cut off by a pair of hot searing lips crushing against his own, a pair arms snuck around his waist holding him tight up against a sleek body. He was surprised to say the least, Seth was not one to act so spontaneously, he preferred to show so obvious affection as a kiss in private. He would tease Jou in public, but draw back in the last possible moment, unfortunately it was usually too late for Jou to calm down again.

A questioning tongue traced his lower lip and he surrendered into the kiss, forgetting what he was thinking about. The same tongue felt excruciating hot against his own as they fought for domination. Seth broke off the kiss to plant smaller ones along Jou's jaw and then returning his attention to that hot, kiss bruised mouth. Jou moaned happily into their next kiss and the next after that, but suddenly he was left whimpering in need of more, when Seth pulled away breathing heavily. Seth rested his forehead against Jou's then pulled completely out of the other's embrace.

"Sorry, I couldn't wait until tonight...we need to be going, if we are going to get anything done today."

"Bastard..." Jou muttered under his breath, cheeks still tinged with red from lack of oxygen. He nevertheless grabbed the hand Seth offered and followed him once again out into the adjoining hallway. They twined their finger, before parting hands and walked down the corridor to visit the newest member of their 'staff'.

* * *

"Damn that pestering girl, if it weren't illegal I would wring her scrawny neck!" Seto stormed through the school doors glaring at everyone and everything crossing his path, which left them in petrified shock. He strode over to join a group of very different people, he had become used to calling his friends. He would never have thought that he could have friends, actual friends who weren't just sucking up to for his good looks or his wealth.

He had hated it when he had been forced to attend high school until he was of age, blasted attorneys and his stepfather's will. A will that clearly stated if anything was ever to happen to Kaiba Gozaburo and if Seto wanted to inherit Kaiba Corporations legally, he would have to attend high school till the bitter and annoying end.

The first day he had set a foot on the school ground he was ready to turn around and just apply for college instead, but he had to have a high school degree to get into college. His peers were all so immature, fighting, joking, slacking off, not realizing the seriousness of their position in the future if they kept doing so, it would leave them uneducated and unemployed.

But then he had seen Yugi and his friends, which made him even more irritated. To have such slackers as the blonde make inu and the little twerp Yugi find interest in his favorite game, the game in which he was regional champion, was nauseating.

Yet as he met the blonde's golden eyes for the first time, he couldn't help but fascinated. How someone, who had a background like the blonde's, he knew what kind it was, he had done a background check on every member of Yugi's gang, when he had come home that day...But how someone with eyes shining of wisdom, not from books, but from the streets, shining of guilt, a brash and hot-headed temper, also could have eyes shining of loyalty and innocence, naïveté and playfulness.

He was intrigued and for one moment he wanted to cast of his air of superiority, cast of his mask of indifference and just simply be a normal teenager. He wanted to find out how this street punk could be friends with someone so wimpy as Mouto Yugi. He wanted to find out if this boy, who had so much love for the world, his sister and his friends, could perhaps let him into his heart as well.

Then the months passed, but he had not yet gathered the courage to ask Jounouchi Katsuya his question and he fell into the rhythm of taunting the boy to guard his feelings and hide his nervousness and fear of rejection. He made Jou hate him.

He mentally shook his head, Jou would not come back simply by thinking about him, if that were true Jou would have been home long ago. He stopped short of reaching Yugi-tachi as he fondly called them, allowing them to acknowledge him first.

Yugi was the first to see him and broke out in a warm smile. "Seto-kun! Come sit with us."

As Seto shifted his coat so he could sit more comfortably on the grass, Yugi noticed his scowl and quirked an eyebrow in question. Seto glared as if saying 'none of your business', but relented anyway, he needed to vent his rage. He cleared his throat.

"A girl, a very annoying and very persistent girl has just tried to molest me yet again."

At this Otogi decided voice his thoughts, while softly snickering. "So what's new, you're practically molested every single day by your 'fan-club'. I'm glad I finally jumped out of the closet and stated dating Hiroto-kun, if not I would still be molested at every possible moment."

Seto glared at that comment. "She had the indecency to use the plot of giving her condolences for Jou-kun's alleged 'death', while clinging to my arm. She actually pretended to be sorry for his 'death' and then proceeded to ask me out...I nearly punched her in the face." His cheeks tinted slightly red at this.

"Can I banish her to the Shadow Realm?" Seto turned to look into crimson eyes, pupils dilated in anger. Jet-black hair had golden lightning-streaks running through it up to the magenta coloured tips. The eye of the golden puzzle was glowing faintly around his neck. The Pharaoh had come into play.

"And here I thought you were supposed to be the voice of reason, Pharaoh." Now having Yami take control of his light's body in the presence of Bakura Ryou, would of course ensure the appearance of said boy's darker half, Yami Bakura. The white-haired boy was currently leaning nonchalantly against the nearby tree, smirking. "Besides that is my line."

Seto had yet to get accustomed with their on and off appearance, he had known for years that something changed within Yugi, when he duelled or became aggravated. He became more confident, had easier access to smirking and grew taller? He had also noticed that Ryou changed from time to time, but he became more snarky, sarcastic and possibly somewhat homicidal. He had been told the stories of the trysts between the two darker halves of his friends, several of them brought an unnerving feeling to his stomach. But he felt an odd sense of joy, realising that they would actually banish someone for him, well for Jou to be exact, yet he was a part of the reason.

"So do you want to send the girl to the Shadows, Pharaoh?" Yami Bakura had spoken up once again, sneering at the crimson eyed youth.

"Yes, I don't take it kindly, when my friends are threatened or when someone stomps on their memory like a herd of elephants. Why? Do you want to help, Tomb Robber?" Yami raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"When have I ever backed down from the joy of banishing anyone to the pits of eternal damnation?" He grinned maliciously, licking his lips in anticipation.

That was when Yugi regained control of his body. "Please, this is not reason enough to banish her forever, she is a mortal and she didn't have any common sense at that time or if she ever had any. I agree she could have been more tactful, but please, don't bloody your hands any more than they already are."

In response he got a undignified and childish huff from Yami Bakura, who relinquished control to Ryou once again. And from his own spirit he got short 'fine' and a embarrassed feeling through their connection. He had warded off a disaster that had been bound to happen, if he had not interfered. He sighed, he wasn't keen on admitting that he would gladly more than anything else have granted the two dark spirits their wish. But he knew, if he were ever to meet this girl he would probably hit her, were she to utter one condescending word about Jou.

* * *

**A/N: _Amun: _**His name means 'the hidden'. Since he only existed beyond the normal world and was hidden even from the other gods. He was a creator-god.

_Hymn to Amun._

Pilot who knows the water,

Helmsman of the weak; _These are the two sentences engraved in Jou's amulet_

Who gives bread to him who has none,

Who nourishes the servant of his house.

I take not a noble as protector,

I associate not with a man of wealth,

I place not my share in another's care,

My wealth is in the house of my lord.

My lord is my protector,

I know his might, to wit;

A helper strong of arm,

None but he is strong.

Amun who knows compassion,

Who hearkens to him who calls him,

Amen-Re, the King of Gods,

The Bull great of strength, who loves strength.

In _Ancient Egyptian Literature:_

_A Book of Readings_

Translated by Miriam Lichtheim, 1976

_**Translation of the first two lines into Ancient Egyptian:**_

**_Nefu mu m rekh (_**Captain who knows the water)

**_Tjesu in mer (_**Commander of the sick)

The meaning of the text is thus, as I see it:

**_Pilot who knows the water: _**The God (Amun) is our guide in life.

**_Helmsman of the weak: _**He leads and protects the weak.

**_Sunu: _**Hieratic meaning doctor, I like Sunu better than saying doctor, when it takes place in Egypt, dunno, Doctor sounds so modern day, not fit for an Ancient Egypt fic.

_**Sunuu. **_Pl. of sunu.


	10. What are the odds?

**DISCLAIMER: **Welcome! I am Nuin and I will be your guide as we embark on this wondrous tour of Yugi-Oh and Yaoi-land. Now remember that feeding and petting the characters is forbidden at all times. I do not wish for them to run off with any of you, which would result in disabling me from writing the rest of the story. Please keep your arms and legs inside the moving vehicle as I do not wish to receive any lawsuits containing dismemberment of tour-guests. Thank you.

**WARNING: **May I also kindly remind you that this story is in fact a Yaoi-story. Which means lovers of the same gender. Anyone with restrictions against this form of love is asked to please leave the premises as it will probably upset the characters. Now if you'll please turn to your right, I believe that we are in for a treat as the characters begin on a new story.

* * *

**Born to Servitude**

By Nuin

**10. What are the odds?**

Seth and Jou were surprised, when they saw one of the healers storm out of the room, where Seth's newest slave was held. Stepping forward and grasping the healer by his shoulders, Seth inquired what was going on. But the healer's only response was a sharp look at the High Priest, before freeing himself from his grasp and storming off again. They both stared at the healer's retreating back with confused looks, then shared a glance at each other. Suddenly a loud crash followed by several voices screaming sounded from the room next to them.

Rushing to see what was going on, Seth and Jou halted in the doorway a surprised expression of their faces. On the only bed in the room a boy with silvery-white hair and chocolate brown eyes was cowered in bandages and looked more like a wrapped up mummy than a injured teenager. Perhaps the healers had gone a little overboard in their caring? But currently said boy was screaming his head off, yelling at the healers to get away from him.

Jou chuckled at the sight of an almost incapacitated mummy wrapped albino screaming and raving at a team of slightly horrified healers, all of whom were backing away ever so slowly to evade the tiny range of space that the screaming teen could reach. The teen on the bed stopped his ranting as he heard the faint chuckle emitting from the doorway. His eyes widened as he saw the High Priest looking intently at him and kept still, he at least knew not to upset his 'superior' further on the other's territory.

'_Ra, why do you have a grudge against me?' _These two were the last people in Kemet he wanted to see right now, the cousin and High Priest of the Pharaoh and the blonde, who had nearly seen him following them. Yet as he thought it over, this would mean that he would be able to get closer to them and eventually steal the Staff. He just had to gain their trust and then get out...of...wherever he was right now. He would figure that out later, but he had to get a hold of the seven items at all costs.

"What is going on here?" Cold, harsh and businesslike, to Jou it sounded like he was standing right beside Kaiba Seto and he was more than willing to let himself drift off into that little dream space, where he was home again with his friends. Seeing the look-a-like of Ryou, who could obviously only be the insane and suspected homicidal spirit of the ancient Tomb Robber, had yet again crushed his hope of ever coming home again. It was as if the past was making fun of him by appearing in the forms of his best friends.

"**_Hem-Netjer._** This boy, he is your new servant is he not?" One of the healers had boldly stepped forward, approaching the High Priest, as he pointed to the mummy boy on the bed.

"Yes, that he is." Seth raised an eyebrow in further inquiry, he did not feel the need to express him with words, when a single gesture could do just fine.

"He is impossible, he will not allow us to tend to his wounds and there are numerous of them. It would be of no interest to anyone if they were to be infected."

Seth glanced at the youth, once again raising one eyebrow, a slow smirk spread across his face. "I do not see how you could tend anymore to his wounds, when clearly his wounds has been wrapped so as to make him look like an **_ui_**."

The healer blushed bright red in embarrassment, not happy with the obvious condescending tone of the High Priest's voice. He looked away with no wish in daring the authority of Seth or to be on the receiving end of his superior's anger and wrath.

"Very well then, have him sent to my chambers once he is fit enough to work. Have you an incline as to when he will be well?"

"In a week or two, he had several severe wounds that will take some time to heal. He may be able to do some light work, but nothing more in the first weeks." The healer kept his head down, but his eyes were upon the High Priest, Seth nodded in acknowledgement and turned to Jou.

"Come now, we will take our leave." And with that he walked briskly out of the room, Jou following in his path.

* * *

What were the odds of something like this happening two times on one day? He cringed at the awful nasal voice of the just as awful girl, who was yet again clinging to his arm. What had she said her name was, Mado...Midara...Midori, yes, Midori. Did she not know the meaning of the word no?

"Come on Seto, go out with me." That would a no to his question. "You're not still moping about that dog." What? She was insulting Jou again? He desperately tried to get her to loosen her death grip on his arm, still while looking as if he was calm, yet disgusted, which he in fact was. He sneered slightly, it usually worked to intimidate his opponents. But she just clung even tighter to him, was she trying to rip his arm off? Preoccupied with getting the infernal girl to let go of him, he didn't notice the group approaching them from behind. "He was nothing but a waste of space anyway."

'SMACK'

Midori cradled her face in her right hand while glaring at the small form standing in front her with a murderous look on his face, tears spilling from his amethyst eyes. His lips curled into a snarl something which was so uncommonly seen on the otherwise so happy and sweet teenager.

"DON'T YOU EVER DARE TALK THAT WAY ABOUT JOUNOUCHI-KUN AGAIN." Yugi yelled at the top of his lungs, clenching his fists at his hips trying not to strangle the girl in front of him. Then he added in a hushed voice. "You don't know anything about him."

He abruptly turned around leaving the stunned crowd of students behind him. As he stormed off in fury he could feel the connection with Yami flare. _'Yami?'_

'_Yes, Aibou?' Confusion and concern were evident in Yami's voice._

'_You have my permission to banish her for all eternity to the Shadow Realm for all I care. You can even let Yami Bakura in on it too, if you want. Because if she ever says another condescending remark about Jou-kun again, I'll kill her myself.'_

'_Aibou!' _The slightly scorning and surprised voice of Yami rung in his head, making him chuckle with mirth at the thought of Yami sounding like a mother-hen scolding her chicks. Yami could be so protective sometimes, not wanting to taint his light with his dark presence. It was sweet and he couldn't help but feel honoured that an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh would go to the extreme to protect him and his friends. Yami was one of his best friends, he was the reason he even had friends to begin with. When he had first completed the puzzle, he had had the gut instinct and undeniable wish to believe the old myth surrounding the golden object that you could wish for anything in the world and it would come true.

What he had wanted more than anything else was a friend, for someone to accept him for who he was and he was rewarded with Jounouchi Katsuya, his onetime bully. Jou understood him nearly as well as Yami did, they shared everything, even the one time where Yugi closed his connection with Yami, to speak with Jou about his small crush on his darker half, his spirit. If it was even possible to love someone without a body of his own. But he knew he could do no otherwise. Yami was the one to complete him, two opposites to make on whole, darkness and light, dead and alive, mortal and immortal, Yami was the one. He knew Jou was open to listening to him, well Jou did swing both ways, his 'friendship' with Mai had proved that, but Yugi knew that Jou preferred his own gender, especially someone like Seto.

Jou hadn't said anything about loving Seto, but he found him attractive and in Jou's little black book that was worth something. Jou was just very particular with choosing, when it came to those, he perhaps could see as potential dating material. Oh, he was by no means a virgin, he had had boyfriends and occasional girlfriends before, but it was not all of them he had sex with. Some he just went on two or three dates with, others he had stayed with for months. But they had to have held a special place in his heart for him to have shared something like sex with them.

Kami, he missed his very best friend so much. He missed the talks they had, sure Yami, Anzu, Honda and all the others were great, but no one understood or could relate to him the way Jou did. After all they both had the hots for people who didn't know anything about their feelings. Though it seemed to clear up for Jou, Kaiba Seto had shown more than usual concern for him that any friend would do for another. He himself and Jou were close and it seemed as if Seto had wanted something more, but was afraid to show it.

He had even heard from Mokuba that Seto was acting nothing like he usually did, often all he did was staring of into space on his days off from work. Yugi had been shocked, when he heard that Seto, being the workaholic that he was, actually took days off. But that only increased his suspicion about Seto's motives to help them, which all in all led to the conclusion that Seto's feeling towards Jou weren't so hostile as they all were led to believe. Everything from the way Seto moved to way he spoke, when he was with the gang, gave Yugi all the more reason to trust his beliefs.

He shrugged to himself, being alone in the crowds of teenagers and adults had taught him how to decipher a person from their body language and tone of voice. It had helped on numerous occasions, when one of the school bullies had tortured him, simply by studying them he knew what they wanted from him. It was always about what they had wanted, but what he wanted right now was for Jou to come back and everything would be back to normal and then he could set Jou and Seto up on a date and everything would be fine.

Yugi could hear the soft, comforting voice of Yami in the back of his mind whispering sweet words to make him feel better and it did, more than Yami would ever know.

* * *

Finally those idiot healers had left the room, he was tired of having them hovering around him every second of his stay there. He quietly planted his feet on the floor, wincing as a stab of pain shot through his back. Trying again to move without causing himself more pain, he made his way over the small table below the window, he had seen the healers put the few things he owned there and the ring had to be among them. He needed to see that it was still there, it gave him comfort and the knowledge that one day he would bring freedom the those who had been sacrificed to make The Seven.

He searched through the tattered clothes that the healers hadn't bothered to throw out, it had to be here. He had made a quick survey of the two golden wristlets and the small amulet he had carried with him since he was a child, they were not as important as what he was searching for now. True, he was glad that the charms he had been given by his mother were still there, but he simply had to find the ring. Where was it?

After finding nothing in his possessions, he made a beeline for some of the other tables in the room, all of them were carrying vials with some sort of unknown liquids, to him at least, fresh bandages, bowls of water and several cloths, but there was no sign of his most prized possession. He searched the entire room in the frail hope that it had been hidden from prying eyes. No such luck.

It was gone.

Someone had taken it.

That damned priest.

* * *

**A/N: _Hem-Netjer: _**Servant of the God.

_**Ui: **_Ancient Egyptian for Mummy


	11. Just Like Magic

**DISCLAIMER: **Welcome! I am Nuin and I will be your guide as we embark on this wondrous tour of Yugi-Oh and Yaoi-land. Now remember that feeding and petting the characters is forbidden at all times. I do not wish for them to run off with any of you, which would result in disabling me from writing the rest of the story. Please keep your arms and legs inside the moving vehicle as I do not wish to receive any lawsuits containing dismemberment of tour-guests. Thank you.

**WARNING: **May I also kindly remind you that this story is in fact a Yaoi-story. Which means lovers of the same gender. Anyone with restrictions against this form of love is asked to please leave the premises as it will probably upset the characters. Now if you'll please turn to your right, I believe that we are in for a treat as the characters begin on a new story.

* * *

**Born to Servitude**

By Nuin

**11. Just like magic.**

Furious would be a mild term to use for the young man, who was currently walking down the hall, two guards at each side of him, now the term 'ready to let the world pummel into eternal darkness, while laughing maniacally at its ultimate fate' would be more correct. He glared curtly at the guards, then decided to just stare directly in front of him, while ignoring the two idiots beside him.

He was to be taken to see the Pharaoh, the young Atemu Panseru, who had taken over after his old, crippled father's death. So the old manipulating bastard was finally dead, good, but what was the new ruler like? His initiation had only occurred mere five months ago and so far he had not seen anything, which could help in deciding whether he liked the new ruler or not, so for now he would just go with 'not'.

The guards turned around a corner and stopped in front the entrance to the grand throne room. He too was forced to stop dead in his tracks, seeing as dumb and dumber wouldn't let him get any further. He growled slightly in annoyance at their manhandling of him. And his wounds from two weeks ago had just partially healed over, he hated to admit that the healers had done a good job. But they hadn't let him out of their sight for twelve days and he had grown tired of having them hovering around him every day he had been confined to that room.

The doors to the throne room opened slowly and only at a bare minimum, just enough to let the two guards and himself pass through. A figure shrouded in shadows at the end of the room gestured for the guards to leave them, they did so without the slightest hesitation and the doors closed immediately afterwards leaving the two of them alone in the dim room.

He gulped nervously, it was almost as dark as the tomb in which he had nearly been buried alive, when several of the walls caved in. Why was it again that he had gotten into the profession of robbing tombs. Oh, yeah, the dead couldn't hit him back, as long as he was careful not to trigger any of the traps, he would be safe and the gods could kiss his lily-white ass. They had caused him nothing but trouble so far, his village was gone, it was the will of the gods, he was alone and starving, it was the will of the gods. The priests sure had answers for everything, didn't they?

He turned his attention once again to the shadowy figure perched on a grand throne, his jaw cradled by one hand, the arm resting on his knee, even though it was dark, he was sure he could see the other smirk slightly. He had made his decision concerning the bratty Pharaoh, he certainly didn't like him and he hadn't even spoken to him yet.

Atemu watched with carefully hidden amusement as the white-haired thief cursed silently under his breath. So this was the one who had stolen one of the Seven. The youth was a treat to the eyes. He wasn't specifically tall nor short, white alabaster skin and a sleek figure, a slim face with brown eyes narrowed in anger, directed towards him. But what stood out the most, especially in the dark room, was his silvery-white hair that cascaded down his back ending just below his shoulders.

He quickly averted his eyes to the wall behind the youth, the other may be beautiful yes, but he was a thief and a murderer. And he had stolen one of the most powerful treasures in the land of Kemet, the Ring of the Seven. Atemu straightened his back and fixed a glare a the white-haired youth, authority was the key element if he wished to find out what he had done with the golden ring.

He rose from the throne, his robes billowing out behind him as he approached the other male. A cold expression on his face, crimson eyes narrowed in contemplation. He stopped a few feet from the youth, setting up another smirk.

"I am sure you know who I am, do you not?"

"Yes." Bakura ground out, teeth gnawing against each other and a glare directed against the ruler of the lands.

"You know why you are here? No? I will tell you, otherwise there is no purpose in being here, now is there?" Still the cold smirk was in place, Atemu was playing his part well, never showing hesitation. The High Council had been giving him more and more advice over the last few months, how to act in public as Pharaoh and how to deal with certain problems. He was supposed to be aloof and superior to the people, he was their protector and he should act the part or they would never respect or follow him.

Bakura didn't answer and Atemu continued undisturbed. "What I want from you...is to know what you have done with the Ring. You murdered a man, a priest, to get it. So I take it must be precious to you or have you not discovered its true worth and sold it to some third rate merchant?"

"..." Bakura didn't know what to answer, he had been found out yet again. The scar on his cheek told its own tale quite clearly. But he didn't know where the ring was and even if he did he wouldn't tell the Pharaoh _anything_. He wouldn't. Suddenly he felt a cool breath on his neck making the small hairs rise, he turned to see the Pharaoh looking at him from a very close distance, close enough to touch. A finger trailed the outline of his bare chest, while the other male continued to stare at him. Bakura felt himself flush, no one had ever been this close to him, except his parents, he gulped nervously. Atemu leaned closer to his ear and whispered.

"I wish for you to think about it, tell me where the Ring is and I will set you free." No response. "No? Then you will go back to the High Priest's chambers, after all you are his slave." Atemu drew back and turned his back on the quivering youth, striding to the throne. "You may leave."

Bakura scrambled out of the room, face burning red and one thought on his mind. He was right, he didn't like the new ruler. He hated him.

* * *

Yugi could almost hear the crickets singing inside his head, Yami was awfully quiet. He had been withdrawing more and more over the past two weeks, claiming he needed to think and Yugi being the considerate and caring light that he was didn't pry any further...not. Right now he was on the edge of bursting with curiosity. Damn it, he wanted to know what Yami was doing and he was going to find out, even if he had to pull out the dreaded puppy-dog eyes Yami feared the most. If he were to do exactly that, then Yami would crack within seconds, but he wasn't that cruel...yet.

But he was going to find out, so he decided to start out lightly without much pressure and in a soft voice he asked through their mental connection.

'_Yami? Are you okay?'_

No answer. He tried again a little more persistent and a bit louder.

'_Yaaaami?'_

What was he doing? Had he locked and bolted the door to his soul room? Perhaps if he yelled really loud it would work. Even Seto, deeply engrossed in his work, took notice of him, when he yelled at the top of his lunges and Seto was known to cut off the rest of the world, when he worked. Okay, one more go.

'_YAAAAAAAAMI!'_

'_Ow. Aibou you don't have to yell so loudly. I am not deaf.'_

'_I know!' _Yugi chirped happily having finally gotten his yami's attention.

'_Okay? What is it you want, Aibou? Is something wrong? Did someone hurt you?' _Yami's voice was immediately laced with concern for his light and already thinking up plans of how it would be easiest get rid of anyone wanting to harm his Yugi.

'_No, I'm alright. But I want to know what you're doing. You've barely spoken to me in two weeks. Are you okay?' _Yugi sniffed a little bit for extra effect, making Yami's resolve crumple without must resistance. Damn, he was good. Yugi couldn't help but smirk a little bit to himself in praise of his excellent abilities to make Yami spill.

_'I have been thinking.'_

_'I can tell.'_

'_Aibou!'_

'_Sorry, go on.'_

A soft, yielding and yet exasperated sigh was heard. _'The night, when Jounouchi-kun disappeared, I thought for one moment that I had felt powerful magic being cast. Perhaps it was just the damned Tomb Robber, who used a spell to make the pillows extra hard in your all out pillow fight, rather childish if you ask me.'_

'_I'm not asking.'_

'_Thought as much. But what if that which I felt wasn't the Tomb Robber? What if Jou-kun did not disappear or was kidnapped, but a spell was cast to get rid of him?'_

'_Yami, do you know what you're saying...But who would ever do such a thing and at that...to Jou-kun.'_

'_I do not know, I am not even sure how I first thought of this. Now that I think about it seems so utterly ridicules. Why would anyone resort to magic to get rid of someone? It does not add up. I am going to research it somewhat more meticulously.' _With that final statement Yami cut off their connection leaving Yugi practically in the dark...and the crickets were back.

So Yami Bakura had cast a spell that night? So that was why Ryou had won the fight, his yami had cheated and helped his light. But perhaps he had sensed something akin to the 'magic' Yami thought he had felt. What if this was it? This was how Jou disappeared, thinking about the last few years of his life, it suddenly didn't sound all that impossible and unbelievable. After all he had a five thousand year old spirit living in a gold puzzle around his neck and sharing his body.

He glanced briefly at the clock on the bedside table, 9.15 p.m., not to late to make a quick phone call to a certain white haired friend. He scrambled out of the room and down the stairs grabbing the phone on his way to the living room. Having a cordless phone made his life a hell of a lot easier and he appreciated it gratefully as he flopped down on the couch, making himself comfortable.

He quickly dialed the required number and waited for someone to pick up in the other end of the line. He wasn't disappointed, when he was answered shortly after.

"Bakura Ryou speaking." His voice was tired and strained, sounding like he was trying to suppress a yawn.

"It's Yugi, did I wake you?" Yugi's voice was timid, feeling sorry for his friend if he had indeed woken him up.

"No, no I was just finishing up on some history homework." Oh, homework for Mrs. Karasu, no wonder Ryou sounded so tired, even the assignments she gave them were boring as were her lessons. He then gagged as he realized he had yet to complete them. It would probably take all night. "What did you want anyway?" Ryou suddenly sounded more alert and exited, of course anything else but history assignments was exiting.

"I was talking with Yami and he mentioned something about sensing magic being used the night Jou-kun disappeared. He said that your yami had used magic, but that he also had felt something else. What I want to ask is that perhaps your yami felt something as well?" Yugi dearly hoped so, it would finally give them a lead to follow.

"Umm...wait a minute, I'll ask him." A eerie silence followed, Yugi could feel his heart nearly constricting in his throat at the prospect of Ryou's answer to be the one he wanted. If it was so they would have gotten further in their research in 20 minutes than they had in two months. They would finally have the means to figure out what really happened to Jou and perhaps, no not perhaps, they _would_ have a chance to get him home were he belonged.

"Yugi-kun? Are you there?" Yugi blushed scarlet at the fact that he had been caught drifting off, but quickly assured Ryou with a 'yes, he was still there'. Ryou cleared his throat on the other end of the line as if it took great strength to say what he wanted to say next. "Yami said that he had cast the spell on the pillows that night allowing me to win, but I assume that it is not what you wanted to hear." Yugi gave him an affirmative on that, he could almost hear how his hopes and his heart dropped to the ground, plummeting into nothingness. "But...he also said that he had felt someone else casting magic, though he just thought it was your yami's doing."

"R-Ryou-kun? Your yami didn't say anything about the foreign magic, d-did he?" This could be it. The truth would be revealed.

"Only that he couldn't identify it and that it was very powerful. Do you think this has something to do with Jou-kun's disappearance? Is that it? You still haven't come to terms with him being gone, have you? Jou-kun has been gone for two months, nearly three, perhaps it would be better if you moved on. I know he was your best friend, but Yugi..."

"No buts, Ryou." Yugi hissed, voice filled with malice and yet, grief as well. He sighed and raised his hand to cradle his forehead, willing the pressuring headache to leave. "Ryou-kun, I won't give up on him. If magic really was what happened to him, then maybe, just maybe he is out there somewhere and is trying to get home. How would he feel and what would he think, if he knew that we had given up on him. I have to keep hoping, I simply have to." The last words were uttered in a hushed whisper as if they were the most precious words in the world.

"It's okay Yugi-kun, if this is what happened, we'll get him back, don't you worry, we'll get him back home. Go get some rest, you sound like you need it. Alright?" Yugi just nodded and stifled a yawn, even though he knew Ryou couldn't see him, he said goodnight and hung up. He let his hand rest on the phone for a few seconds, stifling another yawn. Ryou was right, he should get some rest, history would just have to wait. And with he went up to his room, jumped on his bed and snuggled under the covers, not minding the fact that he hadn't changed to his pajamas.

* * *

He silently crept across the floor, careful not to let Seth know he had left their bed. The other was still snuggled up in the sheets snoring softly, who would thought that Kaiba Seto's past incarnation would be this cuddly in bed, he suddenly wondered if Kaiba himself would be like this after sex. Hmm. The prospects of the image sent shivers down his spine. If he was lucky he would find out. He had a chance and he was going to use it.

Checking that Seth was still sleeping, he had after all worn the other out, he stealthily swept over to the door adjoining his own room with Seth's. He opened it slowly, crept through and closed it again. So far, so good. Walking over to the wooden chest at the far end of the room he took in every sound and form. He couldn't help but accidentally hum the theme to Mission Impossible as he felt like a secret spy on a mission.

He opened the lock on the chest and rummaged through the linens and clothes in it to find what he had hidden there two weeks ago. Seth had promised never to go through his personal items and so he had thought it best to hide it here. His hand stumbled against something hard and he knew he had found it. He took the ring out of its clothed hiding and stared at it. It was quite beautiful, the gold shimmering in the pale moonlight streaming in from the window.

He quickly put the cord around his neck, not wanting to loose it and turned to his bed. Sitting down, he scrutinized the ring once again. How to make this work? He had heard from Yugi that every time he met Shadi, the other had traveled across great distances with the aid of the Shadow Realm and its powers. So perhaps it would be able to bring him back home, even cross the boundaries of time.

He positioned himself cross-legged on the bed and tapped his chin thoughtfully. He tried rubbing the ring, wishing for a spirit or a genie to come out and grant his deepest desire. Nothing. He tried concentrating solely on the ring willing the Shadow Realm to appear on bring him back home. Still nothing. Over the next couple of minutes he tried everything he could think of, but to no avail. In one last desperate attempt he gripped the ring tightly and chanted.

"There's no place like home. There's no place like home." Nothing happened. Well that went well. What had this little quest brought him, nothing but the knowledge that he had seen the 'Wizard of Oz' one too many times as well as every other adventure movie he knew. He sighed defeated, then he was startled out of his wits as he heard someone clear his throat and he turned to see Seth standing in the doorway.

"Seth..." Jou felt guilty, he had hoped to go home and hadn't even thought about what Seth would say.

"What were you doing in here?" His soft voice was filled with hurt and betrayal. Jou had had the Ring the entire time, yet he hadn't told him. Jou knew that they were searching for it and yet he _hadn't_ told him.

"I...I..." Jou stammered, he flushed bright red, embarrassed at having been caught. Gathering his courage he stood up and walked over to his Seth. "I-I wanted to go home."

"Go home? But how would the Ring help you in accomplishing that?" Seth gazed at him inquiringly, his voice still soft.

"When I told about my...my home, I left out a tiny fact." He looked up at Seth, grinning slightly and very nervously. Seth silently urged him to go on by putting a hand on his shoulder. Jou sighed, it was now or never. "I am not from this time."

"What do you mean?" Seth blinked confusedly.

"I am not from this time, as in I am possibly from the future, thousands of years from now." Jou averted his eyes to the ground, not wanting to look at Seth right now. But a finger tipped his head up making him look directly into the brunette's sapphire eyes.

"How is that possible?" He sounded out of breath and astounded. "How is that possible?" He repeated.

Jou swallowed hard. "I don't know. A spell maybe. I hoped that the ring would have enough power to bring me back home."

Suddenly Seth stood straight and loosened his grip on Jou, he glared at him with cold fury in his eyes. "And what about me? You would have left without telling me."

Jou wasn't sure what to say. "I...I had a chance to go home and if I get another I will take it."

Seth shook his head, tears threatening to spill. "No! I will not let you go. You are mine."

"Seth, I might have a future chance to go home to my friends, my family. Who knows if I will ever be able to do it, but if there is a chance, I _will_ risk it. Please, I miss them so much. If you love me, please let me go." Jou sobbed and slumped to the floor.

"And what about me? I will miss you too. Did you not think about my feelings? I love you, Ra damn it!" Seth cried, silver tears running down his cheeks. He crouched down to the floor and took Jou into his arms. "**_Iu i mery tu._**"

Jou sobbed uncontrollably by now, clinging to Seth. "Please Seth. I need to go home. Please?" Seth just held him tightly, letting the blonde cry it out, his own tears slowly drying away. They sat there for the next few minutes, just content with each other.

Then Seth rose from the floor, trying to compose himself again. He had come to a decision. "Come let us go back to bed. I will see what I can do in the morning. Please, come with me." He offered his hand, which Jou gratefully accepted still sniffling. Seth grabbed the ring from the floor, where it had been discarded. "I should keep this for now." Jou blushed shamefully.

After they had left the room, they hadn't even noticed the pale-haired figure, who had witnessed the entire scene. He crept out from his hiding place and dumped himself on the bed, a grin apparent on his face as he fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Ancient Egyptian lesson of the week.**

_**Iu i mery tu: **_I love you.


	12. Ancient People Are Weird

**DISCLAIMER: **Welcome! I am Nuin and I will be your guide as we embark on this wondrous tour of Yugi-Oh and Yaoi-land. Now remember that feeding and petting the characters is forbidden at all times. I do not wish for them to run off with any of you, which would result in disabling me from writing the rest of the story. Please keep your arms and legs inside the moving vehicle as I do not wish to receive any lawsuits containing dismemberment of tour-guests. Thank you.

**WARNING: **May I also kindly remind you that this story is in fact a Yaoi-story. Which means lovers of the same gender. Anyone with restrictions against this form of love is asked to please leave the premises as it will probably upset the characters. Now if you'll please turn to your right, I believe that we are in for a treat as the characters begin on a new story.

* * *

**Born to Servitude.**

By Nuin

**12. Ancient People Are Weird.**

Rustling of papyrus and clothes were heard, an exasperated sigh was uttered and then the flinging of objects across the nearly vacant room began. The only occupant of said room was at the moment one very irritated High Priest, since he had thrown out everyone else just moments before. He slumped down on the floor with several scrolls surrounding him in large mountains, not having the urge or the patience to put them back in their proper order and place. Seth ran a hand over his face wiping off imaginary drops of sweat and closed his eyes in the attempt to gather his thoughts.

He had been in here all morning and had gone through almost every scroll there was to be found, but none of them had contained the information he wanted. He had so far spent two days searching the rooms of the library one by one, each time he had ended up throwing out the scribes in a fit of anger and loss of patience and then found himself sitting in a mess of scrolls littered all around him. He let out a varied string of foul curses, wishing damnation on everything from the gods to the smallest straws of grass.

He sighed and tried to find some form of order in the huge dump he had successfully created. He snorted, he would just have the scribes clear it away when he was done, they knew far better than he, where every piece of papyrus was meant to be. It wasn't as if it were the first time he had done something like this. He slowly rose from his position on the floor and walked over to the tables settled around the room, he still had a few scrolls that he hadn't checked over yet, perhaps he would finally have some luck in this quest.

He had started out in search for a spell, which could make those things possible that Jou had described to him. He wondered why he was even doing this, perhaps it was to help him in his effort to comfort and assure Jou that it would possible for him to go home, then instead draw out time in the hope that Jou would change his mind and stay with him. Though it was his deepest desire to just find a spell that would make Jou forget everything about his home, he knew he would never be able to cast it and keep his conscience guilt-free. Yet he would do about anything to keep Jou here.

He knew this search was also to satisfy his own curiosity, how was it possible for someone to travel through time?

Seth quickly scanned the last scrolls contained in the room but to no avail, there was absolutely not proof of the existence of such a spell that would send a traveller through time, well at least not in this room and there was several storage rooms as well, several places left where the specific scroll with the specific spell he was searching for could be located.

He decided to take a break and get something to eat, perhaps he would even have time to spend some of it with Jou. He was about to leave the room, when he noticed the female standing in the doorway. What was with her and turning up at the most annoying hours of the day? She would undoubtedly take up several of those minutes he could have spent with his golden beauty.

"What do you want, Isis?" He growled sending her at the same time a scathing glare.

"**_Hem-Netjer_**, is that a way to greet a fellow priest and caretaker of the one of the Seven?"

"I do not know, is it?" He smirked, at least he would be able to get some of this frustration off his chest.

She just smirked back, the Tauk was gleaming against her collarbone and stood out against her white clad form. A long white tunic covered her slim body, its design was simple, nothing extravagant, the only ornaments on it were the golden embroideries along the sides and on the hem. Her arms were adorned with golden bands as well as her wrists. Her ears were pierced with two large golden hoops each and her fingers were littered with bejewelled rings and on her small feet were a pair of golden embroidered sandals. Her midnight black hair was let loose for once, usually it was hidden beneath a shawl of fine linen, and several gold strands had been entwined with the black locks.

"Seth, this will lead to nothing." Her expression turned from smug to sad in a matter of seconds, her voice sounding like she was bringing news of a great tragedy.

"What do you mean?"

"You will not be able to keep him here." Her sky-blue eyes were sad and full of compassion as she walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder in what she hoped would be a sign of comfort to him.

"W-what?" He croaked out, not sure if he liked the way this conversation was headed.

"Your young slave, the golden one. He will leave, because he has a part to play out and you cannot stop him."

"And of course you, in your great wisdom and knowledge, have foreseen this...and may I ask how exactly do you know this." He spat and pushed her hand away.

"My item has told me of the events that have passed, events that are and events that are to come and it would be best for both of you if you were to let him go." With that she left Seth behind, his eyes wide and baffled, he looked down to his hand. She had placed a scroll of papyrus in it.

Curious he opened the scroll and if possible his eyes widened further. It was the incantation, the one which would grant a person the opportunity to cross the borders of time and space. At least Isis was good for something. Even before she had had received her item, she had had the uncanny ability to appear at odd times and speak in riddles, as if she knew something others did not. This time however she had been quite clear with her choice of words. Jou was to leave for the sake of both of them. Normally he would believe in the path that was lain out before him, but not this time. He would oppose his fate and he _would_ do anything to keep Jou with him, where he belonged.

He looked down at the papyrus once again and decided to hide it for good measures, just to have it in case Isis was right, but also so that Jou wouldn't be able to stumble upon it accidentally. And so he left the room with the precious scroll hidden beneath his robes, leaving the mess for the scribes to clean up and not caring that it would take them hours to finish organizing the scrolls again. He had after all done it twice already.

* * *

Green eyes glittered in the light from a single candle, the flame wavering in the slight breeze coming from the half-open window. Her lips curved in a devious smirk as she thought of how much she was going to enjoy this. She picked up the old dusty volume and turned to the page she had sought out beforehand. The manuscript she held in her hands had been copied many times before, but it was obvious that it dated back more than five thousand years and had originally been written on a papyrus scroll. The words was written in hieroglyphs and set in such an order that it was impossible to deny that it had belonged to any other than royalty. But the incantation was working none the less, she was exuberantly happy that she had relented in her father' wishes to learn how to read and write the Hieratic language, if not, how would she ever have gotten rid of the pestering animal?

However she had another problem to solve, the damned little tricoloured freak, who had dared to break her apart from her sapphire-eyed god. Just because that inbred, ill-mannered blonde was his friend, he had had the gall to strike her. She would get back at him that was sure.

As she began chanting the string of words that would rid her of the midget, she could feel the magic surging in the air around her. She concentrated on the person the spell was meant for and was quite surprised when she found him so quickly. She continued her endless chanting, her voice increasing in power as did her magic. She had come to the crucial part, where she had to concentrate solely on that one person and his soul's spiritual signature, it was the only way to make it work. Sending a soulless body back in time would not make that person suffer, they would not have a soul which could be scarred.

Suddenly she felt like she had collided with a wall, it was very...very strong and just the sheer power of the spirit which rested within that tiny body was enough to make her forget her train of thought. Who was this brat? No one she had ever met had had such a unique spiritual signature. It was to powerful for a mere mortal to have. Come to think of it the dog had had quite a special signature as well. Though not a powerful as this one and she could simply not get through the walls protecting the soul. Then all of the sudden she was forcefully pushed away with the power of an ancient soul, so old that she swallowed nervously in the prospect of being the recipient of the ancient spirit's power and magic. This was not the young soul of a teenager, but that of an age-old soul, who practically had the power of a deity.

She reluctantly withdrew, when she found that she would not be able to barge through the protective walls the ancient one had build around his young charge's mind. She silently cursed, she had not foreseen this happening. How was she going to carry out her revenge on the annoying brat now? Somehow she would and then her love would be hers for all eternity, no one would ever dare come between them again. Not if she had anything to say about it. No one would dare. No one.

* * *

Jou fiddled with the small charm around his neck admiring the shades of the blue stone change in the light of the sun. He was sitting outside on the cool green grass of the royal garden. Seth was currently somewhere else, Jou didn't know where as the priest had foregone to mention that. But he wasn't worried, Seth had given him permission to wander about today and he had gratefully accepted it. It had been some time since he had been on his own without Seth as a constant shadow trailing him or in most cases dragging him around.

And he needed to work a bit more on his tan.

He had successfully repressed all thought of going home to the back of his mind, well at least in the presence of Seth. He was stuck in quite a dilemma now. He still wanted to go home, even though he knew he had not means to do so. Yet how could he leave Seth behind, the man loved him for crying out loud. He knew he had to go home sometime, he didn't belong here but at home with his friends and family...and Kaiba Seto. When he got back home the first thing he would do, and damn the consequences, was to thoroughly suck the tongue and breath out of one CEO, Kaiba Seto. He wanted to know if Seto would taste a sweet as his past incarnation, if his skin felt as good as Seth's and if those long fingers felt as good entwined in his hair as Seth's did. If only he could have them both that would be perfect.

A thought struck him like lightning from a clear sky, Yugi's darkness, Yami or Atemu possessed the Sennen Puzzle and Atemu could take over Yugi's body from time to another. What if Seto were to have the Rod, Seth had it now, wouldn't it mean that it was Seth who would be imprisoned into the Sennen item, just like Atemu had been? The Staff had belonged to Marik, but his Darkness was one that he himself had created out of hate. It would mean that perhaps Seth was still dormant in the staff and that if Seto somehow got a hold of it, then Seth would be able to come out as well. And then Jou would have both his family, his friends and especially Seth...and perhaps Seto as well?

He was jostled out of his thoughts when the sun was blocked by a shadow standing over him. He looked up to see Bakura looming above him with a devilishly snide smirk planted on his pale face. The white-haired boy plopped down beside him and then shot him an innocent smile, brown eyes wide and curious. Jou felt somewhat unnerved by this, he was used to Bakura Ryou's darker half being a down right devil in human flesh. Bakura leaned closer into Jou's face, still an innocent smile on his face. Jou could feel his right eye twitch nervously, he gulped and blushed slightly at the proximity of the other boy.

"So..."Bakura began.

"Umm...yeah?" The twitch became more violent.

"What did you mean about being from the future?" Bakura smiled sickeningly sweet.

"Uhh...w-what are you talking about?" He began to laugh nervously and put a hand behind his head to further the image of him being completely ignorant about the matter. Bakura didn't buy into it for a second. He edged closer to Jou.

"You know what I mean. I heard it the other night or did you happen to forget that your master had put me in the other room?" Bakura's smile turned and twisted into a smug smirk, he knew that he had Jou cornered now and the golden blonde wouldn't be able to back out of it. He continued. "You were trying to go home, from what I heard, and you thought that _my_ Ring would be able to help you, yes?"

"..." Jou just sat there, his eye twitching nervously every second.

Bakura just went on in his rampage against Jou. "Well, you did not do a good job about it, now did you?" A more sinister and evil smirk spread across his face, wrinkling the scar on his cheek as a dimple graced the corner of his mouth. This smirk however reminded Jou instantly of the Yami Bakura he knew, the homicidal maniac possessing one of his friends.

"Perhaps I could help you there." It wasn't a question, though more of a statement, Bakura was confident of his abilities.

"You would do that...why?" Jou arched an eyebrow, clearly not believing the other's sincerity. '_As if Yami Bakura could ever sincerely mean to help someone out the 'goodness' of his heart.' _

"You helped me, did you not. When I was injured. Why should I not return the favour. I can help you use the power of the ring correctly." So it was a blatant lie, but it would help _him_ in getting closer to the ring once again and then just wait for the right moment to steal back what was his.

"Umm...okay."

Bakura could laugh of the stupidity and naïveté of the blonde, so trusting and he had fallen directly into his little trap.

"Very well then, do you have the ring on you now?" He dearly hoped so, it would mean that he could get out of here faster than anticipated. It would mean that he could get away from the damned Pharaoh and his damned hands and his damned silky voice. He shuddered involuntarily at the thought and felt slight shivers running up his spine. He had to get out of here, he didn't know how much longer he would be able to resist that DAMNED Pharaoh.

"No..."

Damn, damn, damn that stupid boy, then he remembered that the Priest had taken the ring. Well the boy would just have to get it back wouldn't he? There was no way he was leaving without it. He may be willing to leave behind the Puzzle and the Staff, just to get away from the Pharaoh, but leave the ring was not an option, he had killed a man to get it and he would keep it.

"Well, do you think you can get a hold of it?" The blonde seemed to contemplate his options then nodded slowly. Good. "Then when you have it, come into my room, yes?" The boy nodded again. And with that Bakura was away as he scampered across the grass and disappeared into the palace. Jou just sat in the same spot looking baffled at the retreating back of the albino and wondered what he had gotten himself into this time...and how would he get the ring away from Seth?

He may very well be able to finally go home and if Bakura decided to divulge more of the powers of the Sennen items, then perhaps he would be able to use the Staff to lure Seth out the golden object.

Then he looked up to find another shadow looming over him. This wasn't the figure of Bakura, but that of a young woman. He smiled slightly in greeting and she returned the gesture. She kept standing though and looked at him solemnly with her blue eyes.

"I am Isis." She answered to his silent question, he nodded in agreement.

"Jou."

"I know, as I have know from the start, who you would be."

What? he was sure he knew from somewhere, he studied her face a bit closer and realized, this was Marik's older sister that was why the name Isis had sounded so familiar to him. The woman with the Sennen Tauk, which he found hanging from her neck.

"You are confused, yes?" She titled her head and smiled sweetly at him again. Confused would be a very mild term to describe him with. So he just nodded, not knowing where she wanted to go with this train of thought.

"I know many things, Jounouchi Katsuya." How did she know his full name, he hadn't mentioned it to anyone but Atemu and Seth the first time they met. "Still confused, I see. I am sorry for that. **_Neb i, Per'aa, _**always did say I speak in too many riddles." She giggled slightly.

"What is it you want from me, Lady Isis?"

"Strange...so similar to what the **_Hem-Netjer_** said just a while ago...You know...he loves you dearly and is not yet willing to give you up. But it would be best for the both of you if he did. It would spare him the grief."

"Grief?" Jou asked confused, why would Seth feel grief if he didn't leave.

"Yes, he will feel a grate grief if fate does not have its way. I trust you do not wish this upon him?"

He gulped. "Of course I wouldn't, why would I want to do such a thing to him, I like him."

"Only like, young one? Perhaps you should keep 'only' liking him, it would be better for you both..." With that she left him, leaving him more confused than when she appeared. He took himself to the head, he needed something to eat, to which his stomach growled appreciatively and rather loudly, and he needed some time to think, especially about how he was going to get the ring away from Seth or if it was even possible to do so. Well, at least he got one thing out of this, he was now very certain that ancient people were weird.

* * *

**A****/N: **

**Ancient Egyptian Lesson of the Week. (Revision)**

**_Hem-Netjer: _**Priest.

_**Neb I, Per'aa: **_My Lord, the Pharaoh.


	13. Meetings and Contemplation

**DISCLAIMER: **Welcome! I am Nuin and I will be your guide as we embark on this wondrous tour of Yugi-Oh and Yaoi-land. Now remember that feeding and petting the characters is forbidden at all times. I do not wish for them to run off with any of you, which would result in disabling me from writing the rest of the story. Please keep your arms and legs inside the moving vehicle as I do not wish to receive any lawsuits containing dismemberment of tour-guests. Thank you.

**WARNING: **May I also kindly remind you that this story is in fact a Yaoi-story. Which means lovers of the same gender. Anyone with restrictions against this form of love is asked to please leave the premises as it will probably upset the characters. Now if you'll please turn to your right, I believe that we are in for a treat as the characters begin on a new story.

**

* * *

**

**Born to Servitude**

By Nuin

**13. Meetings and Contemplation.**

With a small sleepy yawn Yugi turned over to nestle further into the soft comforter and sheets of his bed. He mussed up his tri-coloured hair into the large fluffy pillow and curled up in a fetal position. To Yami he looked like the most adorable little kid he had ever seen, so innocent and sweet, when he was asleep. The same kid who could be such a devious teen, even without knowing it himself. Yugi could get him to do anything, just by looking at him with those large beautiful amethyst eyes of his. And Yami admitted willingly that he would gladly do anything that was asked of him.

Yugi was his and his alone. He regretted that he did not have a body of his own, he regretted that he did not have enough power to even pull off such powerful magic to grant him a body. Though if the gods were ever to be kind enough to present him with flesh and bone to complete his soul, he knew he would claim Yugi to be his, if Yugi would agree. He moved to brush out a strand of hair from Yugi's golden bangs, but moaned in disappointment when his translucent hand went right through. He pulled back and looked sadly at his hand, he sighed, looked back down at the sleeping teen and smiled. Yugi was beautiful when sleeping, but he knew he had to wake him up now.

He reached out mentally through their bond and stirred the slowly waking mind of his light. Two sleep-filled and blurry eyes slowly opened and gazed up at him, before they blinked and their focus sharpened to fully awake. He smiled up at his transparent protector, then shifted to a sitting position against the headboard of his bed. A questioning look grazed Yugi's features as he pulled the pillow up behind his back to sit more comfortably.

'_Aibou, we need to talk.' _Yami spoke to his mind.

'_What's the matter?' _Yugi looked at him, concern growing.

'_We need to gather the others.'_

'_Why? Did something happen?'_

'_Just call the others and ask them to come here.' _

'_Okay, but can't it wait till later...it's two in the morning.' _Yugi yawned and stretched his arms above his head, trying to clear up the sleep-filled limbs and well knowing that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep now. So he jumped out of his bed and began collecting various items of clothing and made his way to the bathroom. Before he entered, a sheepish voice sounded in the back of his head._ 'Sorry...'_

* * *

Several hours later the two of them could be found in the company of their friends, whom they were more willing to call family. Though the attention they had hoped for was somewhat diminished as they looked a the assembled group before them.

Otogi and Honda were currently snarling at each other in a heated argument over something they would rather not know about. Anzu was studying the quarrelling couple with interest, probably being the only one present, who actually understood what they were arguing over.

Bakura Ryou's yami had decided that he wanted to be charge for a while and sat almost happily playing with a lighter, Yugi made a mental note to make sure anything flammable was out of the particular yami's reach for the rest of the day. Marik looked bored as ever, finding the ceiling more interesting than what his white-haired partner in crime was doing at the moment.

Shizuka and her family were still at home, not having found the urge or will to join them. And then there was one Kaiba Seto, who had a cell phone stuck to his ear barking orders to the unfortunate person on the other end. Actually Mokuba, who had just gotten out of school for the day, was the only one paying any attention to them whatsoever.

Yugi cleared his throat slightly, no reaction. Why weren't they paying attention? Hadn't he said that this was important? Besides he wanted to know what it was that Yami could barely wait to tell them, since he had been woken up in the middle of the night. He could hear the soft words from Yami telling him to calm down. Well, what if he didn't want to calm down?

"EVERYONE!"

'_That got their attention.' _Yugi thought smugly to himself as he watched the several pairs of wide eyes staring back at him. Though a second later he blushed under their suddenly very intense scrutiny as if they had never seen him before or maybe he was a new species of some kind, either way it wasn't particularly nice.

"Umm...now that I have your attention, I'll just hand over control to Yami. He says he has something important to tell us."

Bakura decided that this was the moment to add his opinion to the conversation, before it had even started. "So...Pharaoh. Are you going to tell us why you have ordered us here at..." He glanced at his wristwatch just to emphasis his discontent. "...nine in the morning? I was up late last night." He growled low in his throat.

"Doing what?" Yami just smirked in reply and continued in his dark baritone voice. "Stealing?"

"You wish, baka Pharaoh."

"Oh my, what hath the world cometh to, my dear friends, when thou cannot even rely on a thief to steal anymore?" Yami cried in mock-distress and placed the back of his hand against his forehead while rolling his eyes dramatically. He burst out laughing at his own antics, but quieted down rather quickly, when he saw the shocked looks he was getting from the others in the room. What? he thought it was funny.

"Wow." Honda said heaving a deep breath through his lungs, as if he had stopped breathing before. "That was one thing I had never expected Yami-sama to do." He mused.

"Yeah." Otogi piped in cheekily. "Just like we never expected Yugi-kun to go all ballistic on that female."

"The one clinging to Kaiba-kun?" Anzu asked looking for affirmation. "The one with the freaky green eyes," Which promptly earned her a 'Hey!' from Otogi, she ignored it though. "and the weird hair?"

"Yeah, the bitch, who insulted the mutt." Yami Bakura verified.

"She violated the memory of him." Yugi wrestled the control from Yami and glared angrily at the Tomb Robber.

"I thought you said that you believed he was still alive. Some sort of spell, right?" He smirked right back, not fearing the light of the Pharaoh. "Besides Kaiba called him a dog on a daily basis and you didn't hit him."

"Err...perhaps it's because I can't even reach Seto-kun's face, let alone hit him from my point of view."

"Oh." A collective agreement sounded.

Yami Bakura, not being the one to possess the gift of patience for a specific amount of time, then spoke up to make the others get down to the matter at hand. "So, what the hell was it you wanted to tell us? I think that's why we have all risen from the land of the partially dead to indulge your whims..." And he added under his breath, clearly annoyed. "...once again."

"Right...well...umm...okay." Yami fidgeted slightly trying to find the right words to express himself with.

"GET ON WITH IT!" Everyone, save Kaiba Seto, yelled in his face, making him blink several times in surprise.

"Alright, alright." Pause. "What I wanted to tell you is very important, it might even have something to do with Jounouchi-kun's disappearance." He looked around at the others who were now paying rapt attention to him. "Last night someone tried to attack my Aibou through the use of a spell. It was ancient magic and very powerful, I could feel it. It was as if the purpose was to attack Yugi's very soul. It tried to penetrate the wall I had erected around his mind to protect him."

"So what you're saying is that whoever attacked you might have something to do with Jou-kun being gone?" Honda asked, not quite into all this magic mumbo jumbo just yet.

"In a matter of fact, yes."

"So, this could be one of these conspiracy type, attack-of-the-body-snatchers-thing, right? And it's going after us one by one." Honda went on, not noticing the odd looks he was getting from his friends, looks that clearly stated 'are you completely nuts?'

"Hiroto-chan." Otogi interjected. "You're so cute when you're stupid. You seriously don't believe that, do you? Besides in the body-snatcher thing, the name kinda says it all, 'body-snatcher'. Meaning that the aliens took over their bodies, not kidnapped them or they would probably have called it 'the-attack-of-the-body-kidnappers."

"Oh."

Yami stared, mouth agape, then he straightened his back and called once again for the attention of the others. "Can we get on with this now? Something I would like to know is...Tomb Robber? Did you sense anything last night?" He looked to the white-haired teen in question.

"Yeah, actually I did. It was damn near impossible _not_ to feel it. It was ancient and most definitely female."

"Female? How can you feel if magic is female?" Mokuba, who had been rather quiet during the entire conversation, piped up.

Bakura heaved a heavy sigh, why was he the one to explain all this? Oh, yeah, because the damned pharaoh couldn't remember anything from his past life that would be useful in this situation. "Magic used by males is mostly more forceful than magic used by females. Males tend to use sheer strength, whereas females, who doesn't possess the same amount of strength that males do, use cunning and perhaps somewhat more powerful spells to accentuate their own forte."

"So if a female can't use her own magical strength, she applies spells to become more powerful, right?" Mokuba was fascinated, his brother may not believe in magic, but that didn't stop _him_ from being infatuated by it.

"Yes, and the attack from last night was undeniably female. When she found out that she couldn't penetrate the Pharaoh's protective walls, she tried again but this time several spells were entwined with the original." The others were staring at him in awe and the room was in a state of collective silence, everyone thinking about the news.

"So what are we going to do?" Anzu asked at last after several minutes.

Yami looked up and caught the gaze of Yami Bakura, an agreement had formed, for once in their life or lives they would work together. If this female would willingly attack Yami, who possibly possessed more magical power than anyone, save perhaps the ancient priest, Kaiba Seto once was, then what was to stop her from attacking the others. Bakura might not have liked the Pharaoh very much, oh, hell he _loathed_ him, but he had an obligation to protect his light, especially after all he made his light go through over the years.

He had to keep Ryou safe, if not for his light, then for his own sanity.

The group all together agreed to meet up every day, they would figure this out and then revenge would be sweet.

* * *

Jou was happy. Well as happy as someone like Jounouchi Katsuya could be, when freshly fed and watered. He was glad he had used some time to charm the kitchen staff, especially the matron, she would always have some special treat set aside for him, when he came around. And he had had a good midday's rest to top it off. So what if he was easy to please? He sure didn't complain.

Once again he was outside in the palace gardens lounging in the freshly trimmed grass, under the shade of the planted trees. He lay on his back, arms behind his head in support and his eyes closed in bliss. He crossed his legs slightly at the ankles and snuggled somewhat to lie more comfortable. He slowly opened his eyes to look at the clear blue sky, if he had been home the tall buildings, all the skyscrapers, would have covered his outlook. Small fluffy clouds slowly drifted above him and he took to one of his favorite pastimes from when he had been a kid, cloud-watching. He had done it with Shizuka several times when their parents were still married, on the days when they went to the beach for hours on end. He missed his sister, his family, his friends, but until he could find a way to get home, it wouldn't do him any good in brooding.

He sighed and closed his eyes again, being here with Seth did lighten things up a bit, now if only he could snatch Seth and smuggle him back home with him. That would be good. He grinned. He shifted suddenly, when he felt fingers trailing his biceps smoothly. He opened his golden orbs to find himself looking into a pair of eyes, irises as blue as the sky above them. He startled somewhat, what was this? 'Freak-the-hell-out-of-Jou-day?' He calmed down, then smiled softly, it was Seth. He was smiling back down at Jou, but with a hint of a sly smirk grazing his lips.

"Hi..." Seth cooed softly, okay something was definitely up, Jou was sure of it. Seth never cooed at him, unless they had just had sex or Seth felt in a really good mood. He rose up in a sitting position and gazed inquiringly at the priest. What was he up to?

"Uhhh...hi." He said quickly.

"Come with me, will you?" Seth looked at him, eyes shinning with unhidden joy and something else, he couldn't really determine...lust? Oh, what the hell, if Seth was in that mood, who was to stop him. Jou certainly didn't want to, it would just make his day even better, besides it had been days since they had last done anything. So he stood up gracefully and grinned cutely at the other male.

"Alright."

Seth led them both into the palace, following a very well known path to his private quarters. As they turned the last corner, opened the specific door and quickly closed it behind them, Seth practically pounced on Jou. Clothes were shed, hairs were ruffled, hands wandered upon the bare skin of the other. Groaning in contact, moaning in ecstasy and howling in pleasure they reacquainted with each other for hours on end. Even though it had only been a few days, they were practically aching with frustration pent up from their various ponderings and guilt-trips. It was fast, it was hard, it was hot and just what they both needed.

Somehow they had managed during the entire ordeal to scramble over to the bed and slump down on it. They leisurely kissed for the next couple of minutes before they surrendered to the power of a good rest. They succumbed to the land of dreams, spooned against each other on the soft bed.

Jou awoke to someone trailing light touches with their fingertips across his back. He shivered in contentment and snuggled closer to the source. An arm wrapped around his midsection in response, he smiled. Seth really was a snuggler. It was cute. A soft kiss was pressed to the back of his neck and Jou giggled slightly, it tickled. He was suddenly turned over and into his view came a pair of sapphire irises smiling at him. Seth leaned in and kissed him softly, yet demanding, prying gently at his lips to be allowed entrance. As their tongues met they both moaned out happily, Seth tilted his head to get closer to Jou's mouth and plunged further into the inviting space.

After a while of indulging in this simple pleasure, they both drew back and stared each other in the eyes. Jou smiled yet again, he had been doing that a lot lately, when around Seth. Seth's smile however grew slightly melancholic as did his eyes, when he looked at his lover. Seth inched closer and Jou expected to be kissed again, but was disappointed when Seth merely studied him.

"What do you think of me?" He inquired softly. Jou stared perplexed, what was this now?

"What do you mean?" He replied.

"What I said. What do you think of me? How do you feel about me?" Seth asked more persistent than before, he was determined to find out, he had told his deepest kept secret to Jou. He had revealed his feelings and thoughts to the blonde. Why hadn't Jou responded to that?

"I-I..." Jou wavered, what should he answer? He knew he liked Seth, he was great, he knew that he more than liked Seth, perhaps even loved him. But if he went home what would become of Seth's feelings? Seth had made it clear that he wouldn't allow it, not without a fight. He decided to play safe for the time being. "I like you very much. You're great company, kind and gentle, sweet when you want to be."

Seth's face fell, it wasn't what he had expected, he had wanted Jou to tell him that he loved him. Not this. It sounded like he was only a good friend and comfort to Jou. He wanted to be more. He would do anything to make sure Jou would at least view him in another perspective than the one he saw now, it wouldn't work for him to just be a friend. He wanted Jou to love him. But what if he in his persistence drove Jou away from him? He wouldn't be able to bear the heart break. He needed Jou as a constant in his life, no matter what and not even Isis and her crazy predictions could make him think it over twice. Jou was his. He finally leaned in an kissed the blonde full on the lips earning himself a lustful groan in response, well at least he was the only one to make Jou respond like this.

He clung tighter to Jou, never wanting to let him go and when Jou made no objection to this, he settled down once again on the bed, still with the blond trapped within his arms' grasp.

* * *

Soon, very soon he would be out of here, if the blonde kept up his end of the deal. Gullible fool, he of course had no intentions of keeping up his part, it wasn't as if he actually knew how to use the power of the Ring, but he had found that the fool would probably help him out, if he let the blonde believe that he could use the ring as he saw fit. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him, besides he himself would be over the hills and far away, before the idiot ever discovered otherwise, so it would definitely not hurt _him_. He smirked, when the blonde would finally have gotten the ring from that infuriating priest, he would have no reason to stay and he could be gone.

He halted in mid-thought. What about the Puzzle and the Staff, and he was quite sure that he had seen Tauk, was it? Yes, the Tauk around here somewhere. He wanted to put his family and village to rest, they had been sacrificed just to make seven items of gold, so that the former Pharaoh, Atemu Panseru's late father, could have the power to control the Shadows. He wanted to give them the peace they deserved.

But right now he just wanted to get out of the palace and out into the life he knew of, stealing and running. He was used to it, it was part of his life. He would find some other way to get the items he desired, but he would not leave without the Ring, his only possession. He had taken the first step towards reaching his goal, making the gullible teen agree to go through with his plan. The blonde trusted far too easily, too loyal and too sweet.

He rested his back against the wall stretching his arms above his head. He wanted to get away from here, especially away from the 'damned Pharaoh' as he had come to call him most recently, it fit him. He was damned sneaky and too damn smart for his own _damn_ good. And had grabby hands, but a nice, warm mouth, no he shouldn't think of that. If he wanted to leave, there was to be nothing tying him to this place, especially not some Pharaoh.

He wanted to get out of there. And with the blonde being so willing to help, he would.

* * *

That damned midget, how could someone so small, so lacking in the physical department, deprive her of her revenge? He shouldn't have been able to force her away. She knew enough spells and had read up on many more to support her own magic and yet here was this tiny brat who could easily cast her aside like some rag doll. She was furious, she was supposed to win this, _she_ was supposed to be the object of her love's affection, not the dog or his 'friends', damn those friends of his. Especially the tri-coloured freak, the brat, who had made friends with her azure-eyed god and took up his attention, attention that should have been hers.

She flipped through the books on the shelves, nothing, absolutely nothing that could help her get stronger than she already was. Damn it, she needed more power to banish that little imp to the place where she sent the mongrel. No, not the same place, then they would have each other and her vision of making them suffer would be in vain. She raged and pulled several books out from their place and threw them to the floor. She needed to relax, it wouldn't do her any good to loose her clear and most brilliant mind to anger. She just needed to look at something pleasant. She knew just the thing.

She walked over to the shelves once again and pressed open a secret compartment containing her most treasured possessions. Her scrapbook and a small locket. She opened the book to look at the beautiful pictures of her love. There were some she had taken, while he was with his 'friends', she gagged at the thought, they weren't worthy of his friendship and that was why she had crossed them out with a black marker, never to look at their faces in _her _book ever again. But it was only with his friends that he allowed himself to smile somewhat and he was beautiful, when he smiled.

She could already feel herself calm down, just looking at him had that effect. She moved on to the locket and opened it slowly. Inside was a small lock of silky sable hair. She clutched it to her chest, she could faintly smell the shampoo emitting from the strands, though it wasn't his own shampoo, but that from the parlor, where he had gotten his hair cut. She had sneaked in afterwards to collect what would be her greatest treasure. She had combed it when she got home, with utmost care and reverence and then placed it inside a locket, which was nearly as important, a gift from her grandmother when she turned six.

She smiled to herself, he was perfect, even his hair was perfect, everything about him was utter perfection. He was intelligent, handsome, dedicated and strong-willed, just to name a few, oh she could go on and just loose herself in the perfection that was her love, Kaiba Seto. She giggled giddily and placed the lock of fine hair back into the locket and together with the book she replaced them in the 'vault' as she had named it. Then she threw herself on the lush bed and hugged the fluffy pillow tight, in make-believe that this was indeed the sapphire-eyed teen she was hugging. She giggled again, when she found the right spell, he would be hers and hers alone.

She fell asleep, with the soft afternoon sunlight shining through the windows of her bedroom. Dreaming of the man in shining armour and he was hers, only hers, not some blonde haired mongrel's.

* * *

**A/N: **Uhh, What to say? Uh, See ya next time?


	14. Fleeing the Fortress Walls

**DISCLAIMER: **Welcome! I am Nuin and I will be your guide as we embark on this wondrous tour of Yugi-Oh and Yaoi-land. Now remember that feeding and petting the characters is forbidden at all times. I do not wish for them to run off with any of you, which would result in disabling me from writing the rest of the story. Please keep your arms and legs inside the moving vehicle as I do not wish to receive any lawsuits containing dismemberment of tour-guests. Thank you.

**WARNING: **May I also kindly remind you that this story is in fact a Yaoi-story. Which means lovers of the same gender. Anyone with restrictions against this form of love is asked to please leave the premises as it will probably upset the characters. Now if you'll please turn to your right, I believe that we are in for a treat as the characters begin on a new story.

**

* * *

**

**Born to Servitude**

By Nuin

**14. Fleeing the Fortress Walls.**

-Or-

_**How To Get To School On Time**_

Two golden brown eyes popped open in a single fluid movement. They scanned the surroundings quickly trying to decide where the owner of such precious colored eyes was at the moment. A warm body was pressed up against his back, a pair of arms was snaked around his midsection, one of the hands was riding dangerously low, while the other had a tight grip around his chest. A long and lean leg was casually draped across his own, successfully trapping him from moving anywhere soon. Although Jou didn't mind the way Seth was embracing him, it did put a damper on his plans.

Operation: '**_How to get a hold of the Sennen Ring WITHOUT Seth ever noticing it or anyone else for that matter and DEFINITELY not getting Jou into trouble and then last but not least make sure that Bakura Ryou's past incarnation and yami would be able to get him home'. _**

Uhh...he would have to shorten it down a bit...Operation:...**_Sennen Get Away_**. That sounded good, he could live with it. Okay, so he had the name, now how was he going to carry out his brilliant plan, which he actually didn't know what would contain as of now?

He would have to get Seth out of the room, preferably very far away, so it would take forever for him to get back. He luckily already knew where the brunette had hidden the Ring, in the cupboard to the far east corner wrapped in linen, not unlike the spot he himself had first sought out to hide the golden item. Maybe he could ask Atemu for help, but then decided against it, Atemu was just as nosy and curious as Yugi and Jou was not keen on getting the third degree from the Spanish Inquisition. So that was a no. Perhaps if he was really lucky Seth would have some kind of meeting or obligation that didn't require for Jou to attend with him.

Besides it had been a long time since he had talked with Atemu, nearly a month had passed since he had last seen the tri-coloured mop of hair. What had Atemu been doing? He knew that, as Pharaoh, Atemu had duties and obligations that no other person in the entire country had. You had to be retarded or better yet, brain dead not to know that and Jounouchi Katsuya was definitely not brain dead, far from it.

Sure Kaiba had made fun of his grades or lack thereof. But so what if he had hard time concentrating, when the teachers sounded like they had been dead for years and all that was left were recordings of boring lectures from the 19th century. He couldn't help it. It was a regular invitation to a slumber party. Just begging to lull him to sleep.

But it had been a while since he had seen Atemu, he was always of somewhere or in a meeting, rather reminding Jou of Kaiba Seto back home. Though Atemu didn't sneer or insult him every time they passed each other. But the past incarnation of his best friend wouldn't be able to help him, Jou could get in serious trouble if he even suggested it to the Pharaoh, he bet he would be. Stealing from the High Priest and sharing knowledge with a tomb robber, not so good.

He shifted so he could get closer to the comfortable warmth that Seth provided, in response the brunette tightened his arms around Jou and breathed softly, still deeply asleep.

Then it struck him. The next night the sky would be dark, tomorrow night the moon would be new and Seth and Atemu would participate in the Shadow Games, as they were supposed to every new moon. Seth would be out all night, Atemu as well and every one else would be inside their houses and chambers in the fear of becoming prey for the Shadows. It was perfect. No one would interrupt him or the tomb robber. He would be able to go home, but not without paying a price. He couldn't say goodbye to Seth. What would the blue-eyed teen do when he discovered that Jou had gone home. They would never see each other again.

Damn all these complications, why did he have to go an fall in love, now that he finally had the means and the help to get home. He mentally banged his head against an imaginary wall. Stupid...stupid...stupid. He had the following day to decide upon his options, steal the Ring and go home or stay here with Seth. Both did have their pros and cons.

He yawned, deciding to procrastinate his problems until in the morning, just not yet, he wanted to sleep. And that was just what he did.

* * *

Yugi munched happily on the butter-covered piece of toast that made out a part of his breakfast. He hummed quietly to himself and took another bite, washing it down with the orange juice before him. It wasn't often that his grandfather made such a breakfast, usually it consisted of the traditional rice balls and miso soup and not of something so western. But he didn't complain, this was great and it was a great morning to start the day with. The sun was shining, it was Friday and breakfast wasn't all that bad, not bad at all.

And they were finally getting somewhere in their quest to find Jou, somewhere that could actually help them.

So now all they had to do was to find some girl with magic powers, who for some reason hated Jounouchi Katsuya and himself. That couldn't be to hard. Could it?

'_Perhaps, Aibou. We have the general idea of what we are looking for. But I doubt that it will as easy as you picture it.' _Yami's voice cut through his thoughts.

'_Hnnn._' Yugi grumbled, this was downsizing his good mood.

'_Aibou, it is not like the female is going to come up to and say 'Hi I'm the one spelled your friend away and tried to do the same to you, I'm very sorry and I'll never do it again.' Yami pointed out to his light, while he tried, but failed, to take control of their shared body so that he could have some breakfast as well. 'We would be lucky if the Tomb Robber could seek her out with the Ring.'_

'_You know, Yami. That might not be such a bad idea after all. And then of course we could leave Yami Bakura-kun alone in a room with her for an undetermined amount of time, guaranteeing that we would never see her again in our lives.'_

'_Hmm...not bad...' _Yami contemplated.

'_But, it would also mean that we would never see Jou-kun again, if Yami Bakura-kun got to her first.' _Yugi interrupted him.

'_Damn it...' _

After this nice little morning conversation Yugi continued eating his nice little breakfast, okay, maybe not so little seeing as it consisted of several plates filled heaps upon heaps of delicious food. _'Grandpa must have gone a little overboard with the cooking this morning. Where is he anyway?'_ He thought, grabbing a plate with pancakes and a bottle of maple syrup and dug right in. Then unfortunately a little voice inside his head, which happened to be Yami, who was still sulking over the fact that he couldn't wrestle the control from Yugi at the moment, piped up.

'_You know, Aibou, we could force her to bring Jounouchi-kun back first and then let the Tomb Robber have a go at her or better yet let me do it. I know a nice little spot filled with vile monsters just begging for some company in the Shadow Realm.'_

'_Yami' _Yugi warned.

'_Alright, ruin all my fun will you, I will have you know that there is not much to do in here. I have already read all the books I have in my Soul Room. If you could perhaps get some games in here or that Playstation contraption of yours? That sounds like fun.' _He asked hopefully. And which promptly earned him a '_No'._

'_Spoilsport._' Yami then cut off their connection, deciding it would a better idea to just go back to sulking. Yugi content with the following silence went back to finishing off his breakfast, before he darted out of the front door, racing to get to school on time.

* * *

Ryou too was eating breakfast, traditional English for the not so traditional English ga...uh...guy, when a voice, who undoubtedly belonged to his yami spoke up, seeing as his father was currently on a dig site somewhere in Egypt or something like that.

'_Hikari, let me have control, I want some of that breakfast as well.' He snapped, yet it was in a light tone of voice, not the condescending sneer he usually spoke with. _

'_Why? You're a spirit, you don't need food to sustain you' _Ryou snapped back and deliberately took a large spoonful of bacon and eggs to his mouth and munched, just to annoy his other half. He grinned at the frustrated growl that followed. His yami had been letting him off the hook more and more over the past few months. Bakura had even apologized to him, okay so it was only once, but he had apologized and it meant more to him than anything else. His yami had started treating him better as if to make up for all that he had done to him in the past years. Ryou actually looked forward to sometimes just be alone with his yami, talking of course, though he wouldn't mind doing something else.

'_Come on Hikari, I may not need food like you do. But there's nothing with liking the taste._' Ryou snickered lightly and replied again with a _'No'_. It almost sounded like the big bad Bakura was whining like a two-year-old, who was denied their favourite candies. '_But Hikaa-riiii' _This time Bakura most definitely whined and Ryou's light snicker turned into a full-out laugh. Bakura just receded to his soul room obviously angered by his light's behaviour.

After a couple of moments Ryou finally came down to Earth again, feeling slightly guilty for making Bakura feel bad. He tried in a soft coaxing voice.

'_Please, Bakura-kun, I didn't mean any harm by it. Come on I'll let you have control. Just don't be like that.' _Ryou felt it immediately when his yami took control, he smiled to himself. Bakura was rather insecure sometimes and it almost seemed like he was normal teenager instead of a millennia old spirit trapped inside a golden ring.

They or more precisely Yami Bakura ate in a sweet silence that is until said dark half decided to share of his knowledge with his light.

'_You know Hikari, there are many things between the past and the present that are similar.'_

Ryou was baffled, what was Bakura onto now? _'What do you mean?'_

Since he was in such a good mood, Bakura elaborated. '_Well, the Pharaoh is still an idiot with a huge ego, the High Priest acts slightly more as if there is pole stuck up his ass and has a huge ego and the mutt is as annoying as ever.'_

Ryou startled. _'What do you mean 'the mutt'? The mutt as in Jou-kun?'_

'_Who else do you know, who has that idiotic nickname?' _Bakura sneered, he could feel his good mood slowly vanishing, he should never have said that. Damn his nosy Hikari.

'_But...But Jou-kun never lived in Kemet.' _Having an archaeologist for a father had had some effect on his knowledge, fortunately or he wouldn't know what his yami was talking about half of the time. _'Why have you never mentioned this before?'_

'_Because none of you brainless idiots never asked. And we all know that the Pharaoh has the memory capacity of an ant. So what if the mutt lived in the past, he was as stupid as he is now. And gullible as well.'_

'_What do you mean?' _Ryou asked alarmed. But Bakura remained silent and let Ryou in control again, making it clear that this conversation was over. For the remainder of the time before Ryou was to go to school, he worked as if in a daze, washing the dishes, drying them and even when he finished packing his book bag. He left the house and walked towards the school to meet up with his friends before the bell rang.

* * *

'BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...SMACK'

Rolling back into his former position, Honda snuggled up to his boyfriend and fell blissfully asleep again.

Sometime later two sleep filled emerald eyes slowly opened, while adjusting to the still somewhat dark room, he glanced over at the bedside table to the alarm clock placed on it. He blinked once, then again and suddenly he shot up, grabbed the clock in his hands to get a closer look.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Honda woke up so forcefully that he fell out of the bed, he sat up groggily and glared mildly at Otogi. His boyfriend however had turned into hurricane mode, racing through the room towards the bathroom. Honda just sat there blinking confusedly, but decided it was too early to care, so he crawled back into bed and got under the sheets. Though he was not allowed to stay there for very long.

"HIROTO!!!! GET UP!!!"

Honda rolled over and glared once again at the raven haired teen. He growled, then sighed exasperated. "Ryuuji, it's too..._yawn_...early, come back to bed."

"COME BACK TO BED, YOU SAY. Come back to bed. Huh? Honda Hiroto, you get your ass out of bed NOW! We're late. GET UP!!!" Otogi stormed over to him, fully dressed and ready, how he had managed in such a short time to look like his usual self, when Honda knew he looked like hell in the morning, was beyond him. Honda could feel the burning glare from those piercing green eyes, but no he would not cower away. He may not be the brightest in the bunch, but he was not afraid of his own boyfriend.

Though he should be.

Otogi grabbed a hold of the sheets covering the other male and yanked them off, Honda, who was valiantly trying to keep said sheets on, was holding them in a death grip, which in the case of cause and effect made him fall onto the floor once again. Otogi then grabbed him by his hair and dragged him toward the bathroom. Honda whining and cursing all the way.

"You better be ready in five minutes or I am going on without you!" And with that he slammed the door closed and stormed downstairs for a hasty breakfast and to pack his school bag. Few minutes later Honda came in through the kitchen door in a blur, he glared again.

"Why didn't you tell me, we're that late?" He growled, while wolfing down a bowl of cereal, his boyfriend had been so kind to make for him.

"I tried, Hiroto. But nooo you wouldn't listen, would you? '_It's too early, Ryuuji, come back to bed, Ryuuji._'" He said in a mocking voice, casting his own glare at the brown haired youth. "Hurry up, I've already called for the car, so get finished. And meet me outside." With that he picked up his school bag and walked out the door, a little later Honda could hear the front door slam. He hurriedly shovelled the rest of his breakfast in his mouth, grabbed his own back pack and followed his boyfriend.

* * *

Kaiba Seto was not very happy with his little brother right now. They were both sitting in the chauffeured town car on their way to each of their respective schools. Why was Seto not all that happy at the moment, do you ask? Well, for the last hour and a half he had tried to get his baby brother to get out of bed, fifteen minutes, then get him to take a bath, twenty-six minutes and thirty-seven seconds, then clothe him, another fifteen minutes and then get him to eat breakfast, twenty minutes and finally get him to pack the rest of his school books into his backpack and then storm off to the car, using up the remainder of the time he had put aside to get ready for school.

And what did Seto get out of it? One fist in the face, two kicks in the shins and three pieces of toast for breakfast. Mokuba was definitely not a morning person, but this morning had proved to be the worst one yet.

He grumbled as did his stomach, three pieces of toast were not enough for someone of his build. Unlike what Jou used say about him not eating anything at all, he liked food as much as the next person. He just didn't like the food that was served in the cafeteria and with a brother like his, he never really had time to make something to bring or even get the cook to do it for him, he just forgot with all the hassle of getting Mokuba ready.

They arrived at Mokuba's school first, as always. Seto smiled, something he did rarely, kissed his little brother's forehead, ruffled his wild black hair and wished him a good day at school. Mokuba smiled back, eww'ed at the kiss, glared at the ruffling and returned the good day to his brother, before he skipped off to meet up with his classmates.

Seto leaned back in the leather seats of the town car and told the driver to carry on.

He arrived at his own school just in time to see Mouto Yugi storm by, muttering about being late. Shortly after a green jaguar raced into the parking lot and out stepped Otogi Ryuuji and Honda Hiroto, both looking like they had seen a ghost, their faces pale and their breaths short. He smirked glad that it wasn't him, even though he just barely made it today, he wasn't as stressed as his friends.

He bid his driver goodbye and followed the other students up the front steps to the entrance. He went to his locker and was met there by the others, luckily they all had lockers in the near proximity of each other, it used to be unfortunate for him, seeing as he had to be near those he thought he hated. Though one good thing did come out of being so close to Yugi and his friends, he was close to Katsuya as well. Just seeing him smile every day was enough make him feel good, if Jou was happy then he was happy, even if he didn't show it.

An arm snaked its way around his own in a tight grip, he whirled around to see a girl, not just any girl, he though with an exasperated sigh, the most annoying girl on the face of the planet. She just couldn't take a hint. When would she leave him alone? She was by far the most persistent of those fan-girls that followed him nearly everywhere. He glared at her with his blue eyes, darkened by anger and frustration. She on the other hand winked at him, trying to look seductive and failing. She trailed an invisible path on the arm she had trapped in her grasp, all the while she looked at him through her eyelashes.

"So..." She spoke in a low hoarse voice, in an attempt to sound hot. "Have you thought about my proposition?" She smiled sickeningly sweet.

"What?" He asked perplexed, as if he would remember anything she said, other than the time she had insulted Jou and pissed Yugi off.

"My proposition of us dating, of course, silly." She smiled again trying to be charming and witty, he wanted to empty his stomach at the sight.

"No thanks, not interested." He then said, without a moments hesitation.

"WHY? Why not?" She screamed and clawed at him with her red painted fingernails. "I got rid of the pestering mongrel, just...just so we could be together...forever." She panted breathless, her fingers gripping tighter to his arm.

He froze. What did she just say? He stared at her in shock with wide, horrified eyes. Then he could feel it, the anger and fury, building up inside him, reaching its highest peak ever. He wrenched his arm away from her grasp, then glared at her with stone cold eyes, like two chips of ice and snarled menacingly.

"Stay away from me." He grabbed a hold of her collar, lifting her inches of the floor. "Never come near me or my friends ever again." Only few inches separated their faces as he growled lowly at her. "If you do I will kill you. Understood?" She nodded vigorously with her head, her eyes pleading to be let down. He let go of her collar and dropped her uncaring on the hard floor. He glared briefly at her again, then left her in the wake of his billowing dark-blue trench coat.

"MOUTO!" Seto yelled throughout the halls, storming of in his usual manner that made sure the was cleared for him. The students cowering of to the sides. The fury that was Kaiba Seto was back in black...uh...blue. He quickly found the group he searched for and grabbed Yugi by the arm, dragging him off and leaving the others of their small group to follow behind curiously. He looked down at the small teen with the distinctive tri-coloured hair. "We have much to discuss." He said and led the group of to a secluded space.

* * *

Seth had finally left and Jou's nerves had reached a point. During their small dinner, Seth had looked worriedly at him several times, asking him if he was okay. Jou had just nodded quickly and went back to his meal. He had been nervous about Seth finding out what he himself had planned to do tonight. Going home. Well, first he had to steal the Sennen ring and then get a hold of Bakura.

Right now Jou was double checking that Seth had really gone to the temple for the monthly Shadow Games, he peered out of the door, only seeing the two guards Seth had placed there for his protection yet again. Though this time he would not disobey, he wouldn't even leave the High Priest's quarters. He carefully looked over his shoulder now and again as he sneaked off towards the hiding place of the Ring. He dug hastily through the other belongings of his lover in search for his ultimate goal.

He grinned when he found it and held it up like a prize he had won. He then looked back at the door Seth had left by, he was having second thoughts...again. He had spent the entire day trying to make up his mind, but finally he had come to the decision that he wanted to go home, where he belonged in the first place. Three months he had been here. He felt strangely at home with Seth, but it wouldn't last, they had found out that they had to be careful since the High Council had been spying on them from day one. Why? He did not know. But it couldn't be good. Now, he just wanted to be home, hanging out with his friends, teasing Kaiba and hoping for something more between them, if Kaiba was as passionate as Seth, he shuddered in pleasure of the prospective. He was being egotistic right now, he knew, but he didn't care, he was to go home tonight.

He quietly crept over to the door that led into his old room and which was now Bakura's room. As he opened the door he was met with complete darkness, but a pair of glowing eyes, lighting up like a cats in the dark, made him aware of the other's presence. Bakura lit a single candle and walked up to him. Placing the candle on the nearby table he smiled.

"Did you get it?" He whispered, eyes alight with hope.

Jou revealed his goods and Bakura nearly jumped in glee. "Yes, now can you show me how to use it so I can go home?"

Bakura looked at him, an almost sadistic smirk appearing on his face. He quickly grabbed the item out of Jou's unsuspecting hands and slowly backed away. "No, sorry. I have not got the faintest clue of how to use it. I will just be going now, thank you for your kind help." He replied with a snide smirk.

Jou panicked. What? But Bakura had promised. He took two steps towards the albino haired youth...that thief. He growled, much like the dog he had always been accused of being, only more menacing.

"You promised you would help me."

Bakura looked like he was contemplating this, but rolled his eyes and answered with an aloof tone of voice.

"You are just too gullible. You should not believe everything you are told. I never promised you such a thing. I implied that I _could_ help you and you jumped to conclusions that I _would_ help you. This is your own fault." He smirked, jumped up onto the windowsill and turned around just as Jou was coming at him. But Bakura managed to punch him lightly, then he grabbed the blonde by the scruff of his neck, pressing his lips against the other's. Jou startled by this action gasped involuntarily only to have Bakura plunge his tongue inside. But as quickly as it had begun, Bakura pushed him away and smirked once again.

"See you around." With that he jumped out of the window, with the Ring leaving Jou behind in shock.

Jou didn't notice the guards coming through the door, having heard the entire conversation. Jou didn't notice as they grabbed a hold of him by his arms and dragged him away. Helping a criminal to escape and giving him one of the Seven as well did not forebode any good for the blonde. Of to the side a servant of the High Council was grinning, he had some interesting news to deliver to his master and with that he trailed off behind the guards.

Only one thought ran through the mind of one Jounouchi Katsuya. _'What the hell just happened?'_

****

**

* * *

**

**A/N: "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! CLIFFHANGEEEERRRR!!!!!!!!!" **pause **"MUAHAHAHAHA."**

Okay, enough of that.


	15. When All Hope Seems Lost

**DISCLAIMER: **Welcome! I am Nuin and I will be your guide as we embark on this wondrous tour of Yugi-Oh and Yaoi-land. Now remember that feeding and petting the characters is forbidden at all times. I do not wish for them to run off with any of you, which would result in disabling me from writing the rest of the story. Please keep your arms and legs inside the moving vehicle as I do not wish to receive any lawsuits containing dismemberment of tour-guests. Thank you.

**WARNING: **May I also kindly remind you that this story is in fact a Yaoi-story. Which means lovers of the same gender. Anyone with restrictions against this form of love is asked to please leave the premises as it will probably upset the characters. Now if you'll please turn to your right, I believe that we are in for a treat as the characters begin on a new story.

* * *

**Born to Servitude.**

By Nuin

**15. When All Hope Seems Lost...**

Jou stared at the wall before him, his golden brown eyes emotionless and dull. Tears had long ago dried on his smooth cheeks, but he ignored the itchy feeling they created. He just stared at the wall, with all its cracks and scratches. The dried up mud caking the floor was uneven to sit on, but he did so anyway. He didn't care. He had lost all hope of ever going home, since the night Bakura had vanished as if into thin air. Even though soldiers had searched the city, the temples, the palace, even the surrounding acres of land, across the Nile and beyond, he hadn't been found. He couldn't believe that he had been so stupid as to actually trust Bakura. He had been desperate, yes, to go home, so desperate that he willingly had agreed with the Tomb Robber. He should have known better, if how Bakura acted in his own time had been anything to go by, Jou should have known better.

He sighed, how long had he been down here? Days, weeks? No it couldn't have been that long, he was after all fed regularly, two meals a day...so that would make it four days. Four days since he had seen the sun, since he had seen Seth. What would Seth think of him now? Now that he was labelled a criminal, a traitor to the crown. He shuddered, he would understand if Seth hated him now, was that why Seth hadn't come to see him. Did he hate him? No, Seth had said that he loved him, but what if he didn't anymore? He hugged his knees closer to his chest and cried. Would he ever see sunlight again?

* * *

Elsewhere a very frustrated High Priest was pacing from one side of his very spacious room to the other. He growled. How could Jou do this? Why did he do it? Hmm, stupid question, he mentally berated himself. Jou had told him several times that he wanted to go home. But why had he not seen this coming? After all the blonde had tried the stunt before. And now the albino thief had the Ring and was out there somewhere, leaving Jou behind to rot up in his cell. If he...no, when he got a hold of that deranged, conniving, treacherous little son of a cow, he would give the little brat his well deserved judgement. His dragons would have a feast of his flesh and entertainment of his soul.

Seth himself would not rest until Jou was out of his imprisonment, out in the sun again. He just had to hope that the High Council wouldn't speed up the process of coming to agreement and a decision of Jou's penalty. If they somehow managed to convince Panseru that their point of view was the right one, he didn't know what he would do. He was sure the High Council was bent on execution, the bloodthirsty tyrants. It was really annoying that the council at all times consisted of at least three military operatives. They were the worst, always trying to persuade Panseru into declaring war against some minor country. Ra, how he hated them.

But they were not important right now, Jou's safety and freedom was. Why had Panseru not done anything to help the blonde? They had been friends or at least companions from the very beginning, taking a natural liking to each other instantly as if they had known each other for years. Panseru had sought Jou out several times, when he had needed someone to talk to, someone who wouldn't judge him. Why had Panseru not done anything at all? He had allowed the guards to throw Jou into the cell and not questioned it. What did the Pharaoh know that he didn't? He had to talk to Panseru, make him see reason.

He left his rooms, scaring whatever servant he would come across with his facial expression of a deep scowl. He stormed past the guards placed at the doors to the throne room, ignoring their protests and set off towards the throne. Pharaoh Atemu Panseru was perched on it, his back straight and his face unreadable...if you didn't know him. But Seth knew his cousin well, having grown up side by side they had developed a sixth sense, when reading their cousin's feelings and emotions. And this was no exception. Panseru looked like he had been through the worst torture known to mankind.

As Seth approached him, Panseru jerked his head up and looked at his cousin with sad, tearful eyes, he looked as if he had not slept for days. One hand cradled his forehead, the other clutched the hem of his robe. His skin was ashen and pale, his lips dry and cracked. His crimson eyes were dull and tired with black circles lining beneath them. He looked on the verge of a break down. There were no others present in the room, which was so dark, it reflected Seth's mood perfectly.

"Cousin..." Panseru whispered in acknowledgement, his voice strained and hoarse. Seth only nodded. Silence followed, as either of them said nothing for the next several moments. They were both lost in thought.

"Panseru..." Seth paused, how was he supposed to approach this? He wanted to know everything and squash every doubt of Jou's innocence. But his cousin came to words before him.

"Seth, we never seem to know people as well as we would like, do we?" He smiled sadly, but it was strained as if it took great strength to seem normal.

"What do you mean? Are you talking about Jou?" Seth whispered, but he wanted to shout, he wanted to shout that Jou was...was...what was Jou? Was he really a traitor? Had he lead them around by their noses, fooling them? No, he couldn't...wouldn't believe it.

"You know, Seth. I treasured him as a friend, one of the first I ever had that truly cared about me for me and not pleasing me for my status. But I guess I was wrong. Was he ever my friend or did he just use me?" Panseru looked down at the floor, before he cast his eyes on his cousin looking for answers. Sadly Seth did not have any, he wanted answers as much as the young Pharaoh. "Seth, did he betray us?"

Seth was speechless, he had no idea what to say. He wasn't even sure himself. But he wished it weren't so, he wished everything was back to normal. He would wake up with Jou beside him and it would be perfect. His bed was so cold, when Jou wasn't there, so lonely. "If he did betray us, then you did too...You kept his secret. But I do not want it to be this way."

Seth paled, his cousin was right, he could be charged as well; how would he be able to help Jou, if he was suspected himself? "What has happened to you, cousin?" Usually Pharaoh Atemu Panseru would defend those he cared for without any question, he would be the most adamant in proving their innocence. What had happened to make him doubt Jou so much?

"The council believes that he is a spy. That he was sent to get a hold of the Seven and use them take over the kingdom or the world with the help of the shadows." Seth stared, this was ludicrous, Jou would never do something like this. Bureaucrats...such imbeciles. Panseru continued. "I seriously do not know what to think anymore."

He took a sip of jar containing water that Seth hadn't noticed there before. "I mean there is so much evidence against him, but I do not want to believe any of them."

"Evidence?" Seth was dreading this, if the council had anything solid to accuse Jou of, then he was as good as doomed.

Panseru sighed. "He was associating with a known criminal, the white haired thief, Bakura." At this he looked like he aged a thousand years. Seth deducted that his cousin must have felt something for the white haired menace, even if he knew it would be immoral. But you could not decide who you want to have feelings for and Panseru was clearly shaken by this, his own attraction and Bakura's betrayal. Though it was to be expected from the thief, he had not wanted to be here. He was a criminal and already had a death sentence upon him for killing a priest.

"He was hiding the Ring of the Seven, when he should have handed it over the moment he found it." Seth knew the reason for this, more than anything right now he actually wished that Jou had been successful in his plan, then they both would have been spared this. "According to the High Council, he avoided any question they asked him, though for this I do not blame him." Panseru said with a wry smile. "After all they are extremely nosy and annoying."

Seth couldn't agree more, the High Council had been on his back for years now. Always trying to sway him to join their views, simply because he was the one closest to the young Pharaoh, his cousin. They believed that if he was on their side it would be easier to persuade Panseru in making decisions that fell out their favour. How wrong they had been. He only hated them more. Even his father, who 'coincidentally' was a member of the Council as well, he was after all the brother of the former Pharaoh, the elder High Priest and the one in possession of the Eye of the Seven, wanted him to join them.

His father had many times prodded at him, stating that he was the elder of the two cousins and that he should have been Pharaoh, a position Seth cared nothing about. He was fine were he was. He couldn't imagine being able to stand having to hear people whine day in and day out about this and that, it would probably drive him insane. He father was power-hungry and even though Seth didn't mind his own lust for power, he didn't care for the bureaucracy that followed with a position such as the Pharaoh's.

He was jostled out of his thoughts as his cousin continued in a hoarse voice, raw with emotion of feeling betrayed. "Why did you not tell me of Jou's knowledge of the Shadow Realm?"

Seth was stunned, how did Panseru know about this? Jou had only spoken about it once and that was over a month ago, during last Shadow Games, when Jou told him that he had even participated in several games himself. The night Jou and he had first engaged in their relationship. He then remembered the guards, of course, he himself had placed guards at the doors to his chambers and they had still been there when he came back. They must have overheard their conversation somehow, it was the only explanation.

"You knew, did you not? Seth?" The voice was unsure, almost begging his cousin to deny everything. Being betrayed by someone you thought to be a friend was bad enough, but betrayed by family was even worse.

"I knew, yes. But at the time I did not know what to do with this information, so I chose to forget it. Though it is hardly something you could possibly forget that easily."

He looked up to find Panseru staring at him, looking more tired than ever. "So much they want to accuse him of, but the only real accusation they have right now, one that cannot be denied later, is the fact that he let a Tomb Robber and murderer escape with the Ring. And just for that he could be executed."

Seth didn't want to hear anymore, Jou was _not_ going to die, he wouldn't allow it.

"Seth, promise me. That if there is way for him to live through this, then use it. Promise me, will you?" Panseru looked pleadingly at his cousin. "Because if you do not, then I see no other path for him than to let the Council carry out their threat to his life."

"On that you can count cousin." He turned and stalked out of the grand room, not being able to take anymore of this.

His exit was much like his entrance, he was glaring menacingly at everyone who dared cross his way. He needed space to think this over. How was he going save Jou's life? He knew he had his cousin's blessing, even though Panseru felt betrayed, he loved Jou too much as friend to let him be killed.

* * *

As he turned around the corner that separated him from the door to his chambers, he saw a woman standing in the doorway to his rooms. Her white and gold clad form as well as the tell tale piece around her neck left no doubt to him that he was about to get a visit from Isis. He growled mentally, he was not in the mood to deal with her cryptic speeches again.

He walked up to her, stared her right into her sky blue eyes and sneered.

"What do you want, Isis?"

She smiled. "How fitting that you should say the exact same thing as last time we met. Come, I wish to have few words with you." She entered his room and sat down on the nearest chair available. He followed at a slower pace, not entirely sure what she really wanted from him. She could be quite manipulative, when she wanted, which was in his experience all the damn time.

She looked expectantly at him, motioning for him to join her in the chair next to her.

"It seems that our young friend has brought himself into a tight spot at the moment." She stated, there was no doubt of whom she was talking. "I did warn you, the path is not a force to be messed with." She paused, then added with a small smirk. "Though I do my best."

"Isis, tell me what you have come to say or leave. I am not in the mood for your speeches right now. As you have noticed Jou is in trouble and I will do _my_ best to get him out of there." He grabbed a jar of water standing on the table nearby and poured himself something to drink. He offered Isis the same, but she politely declined.

"Yes. Do you know how?"

He looked at her and shook his head, he had gone through every possible way, he could think of that would not endanger any of their lives.

"Hmm...you may not know it now. But the answer has been with you for a long time. If you wish I will help you."

"Why? You could easily turn us both over to the High Council, Jou and I for even considering this. So why are you willing to help?" He glared doubtful at her, though she was not fazed by it or at least she didn't show it.

"To repair the path that has been disturbed." She stood and made her way to the door. Before she walked out she turned and looked at him solemnly, though with a small smile.

"Remember, what you need is no farther away than it could be in the grasp of your hand."

After she had left, Seth sat in the same spot contemplating what she could have meant. The gods were not the only who knew how hard it was sometimes to follow her trail of thought. What could have seemed like strike of lightning, shook him not with electricity, but with a warmth of the knowledge that something was going to be alright in a few days. He knew finally an answer and actually he was quite proud of himself to have deciphered Isis' words so quickly. But now he had plans to make and a blonde to get out of the holding cells underground. He went to work with renewed hope of success.

* * *

She held tightly onto her knees as she cried. Her bed may have been plush and comfy but she didn't notice, it might as well have been made of pikes and she wouldn't notice. How could he do this to her? She would have given him everything she could muster. But he had denied her the right that was hers and hers alone to do so. Why? Because of his little friends.

Perhaps it was to protect her from those he called friends. If they ever found out that he was in love with her, they would never accept it. That had to be it. Oh, a secret love affair. She was feeling better already. It was so romantic and exiting. She suddenly giggled. How come she had not seen it sooner? Of course he would never betray her. She loved him and he was hers. She thought back to the moment where she had seen his fiery sapphire blue eyes, burning eyes, just for her.

She realized that he was trapped in a friendship he did not want. If she could succeed in getting rid of the pestering gnomes and freaks circling him like vultures, they could be together in peace and he would be free to love her. She sighed happily, yes that was what she had to do. Save him.

* * *

Yugi trotted down the stairs to reach the front door of his home, to answer the one ringing constantly on the doorbell. He sighed annoyed, he was quite sure he would be able to guess who was standing outside. He made it towards the door, the bell chiming all the way. Yugi grabbed the handle, twisted it and yanked the door open. It wasn't a surprise to him, who was on the other side. The blonde was bent over, looking at the doorbell with feigned interest and a grin on his face as he pressed his finger against the button continuously. He looked up at Yugi, still with a wide mischievous grin and ringing the doorbell.

"Marik." Yugi sighed. "Won't you come in?" He stepped back to let the tall Egyptian in and then he noticed the others standing behind him, all of them looking rather exasperated and embarrassed. Yugi nodded to them in greeting as they stepped inside, he closed the door and followed them into the living room.

Marik and Bakura, which of the Bakura's it was at the moment he couldn't tell, but he guessed that it was Ryou since he was making polite small talk with Marik, had already claimed the middle sofa. While Honda had plopped down in a leather chair, grabbing Otogi in the process and brought him down in his lap. Anzu took up one of the other couches with Mai, who had recently returned from a trip abroad. The blonde woman had teamed up with them in their quest to bring Jou back, with out much hesitation. Yugi himself, after having brought out refreshments, occupied a chair next to the couch.

They all looked at each other for a while in complete silence.

"So." Marik stated. "I guess you all got a call from Kaiba-kun." The others nodded. "Does anyone know why he wants us to come here?"

"No. But it must be important. He was very livid about...whatever it is." Yugi clarified and took a sip of his soda. Seto had called him early this morning, waking him up from a very nice dream, and said that he would get the others together and meet up at the Kame Game Shop later, would he be okay with that? Yugi had answered that it was okay, but could it possibly wait until the sun rose. There had been a slight pause, where after Seto gave his affirmative with a sheepish voice. Yugi was just glad that they had the day off from school, all the teachers were at some kind of lecture for the day.

Now they were all here, but they seemed to be missing a certain CEO. Which was quite a coincidence, because suddenly the front door slammed open and said brunette stalked into the room with a stack of papers in his hand. He was grinning widely, something that unnerved the assembled teens in living room rather disturbingly. What he did next made them all even more uneasy with the current situation.

" 'EUREKA!" He grinned like some poor fellow who had just won a million and had been given it in cash. He flashed the papers before Yugi's eyes, faster than the teen could read the text. "I have it. It might have taken a couple of days. But I have it."

The others stared at him with confused expressions. Seto continued to grin like a crazed maniac, when a cough came from the doorway. They all turned to find Kaiba Mokuba standing with a blush and an embarrassed expression on his face. He sighed and walked towards the couch, which Bakura and Marik were occupying, and flopped down on the last available seat. They all glanced between him and his older brother for a couple of minutes, before they settled to simply look at Mokuba, thinking he might have some answers to the elder Kaiba's very out of character-like behaviour. He sighed again and put his hand to his forehead in despair.

"He has been like that since last night. I swear he did a happy dance at some point. It was a rather horrifying sight." The others couldn't help but snicker at the image of _the_ Kaiba Seto doing a happy dance, it seemed impossible, but so was the thought of Kaiba ever grinning and he had been doing that constantly since he arrived. Miracles do happen.

"I didn't get any sleep last night, _he_ kept me up." Mokuba turned to his big brother. "So when this is all over, I would appreciate it if you don't disturb me for the next week, alright 'Nii-sama? Oh, a couple of new games would do wonders as well. Who knows? It might have a devastating impact on my grades, you know, not getting enough sleep and all." Now it was his turn to grin, emotional blackmail against his brother always paid off well for himself.

Yugi shook his head slightly, Mokuba had his brother wrapped around his little finger. But tales of Mokuba blackmailing the elder Kaiba brother was not the reason why they had all come here. So he decided it was time to get back on track.

"Seto-kun, would you care to indulge us and tell us why you wanted us to come here today. What is of such great importance that your little brother is lacking sleep." He smiled innocently, the others blatantly laughed out loud.

Seto sobered somewhat after that comment and even managed to give Yugi a scathing glare, not as potent as usual, but either way a glare, meaning that Kaiba Seto was getting back to normal. He cleared his throat and produced the papers, he was running around with, for Yugi and company to see. Yugi was the first to grab a hold of what seemed to be legal papers, at second glance they were, a court order allowing them to search the house of one **_Nezumioni Midori._**

Yugi passed the papers along for the others to take a look, they smirked. Especially a certain Tomb Robber, who had all of a sudden decided to grace the room with his presence. The albino looked at the legal documents one more time before turning to the now completely back to normal, or as normal as can be, Kaiba Seto.

"So, does this mean that I can legally gain entry to her house?" He received an affirmative nod. "Aww, where's the fun in that?" He nearly sulked. The comment made several of them choke on their sodas and whatever snack they were munching on at the moment.

Seto was the first one to get over the sudden coughing fit the group was enduring. He quickly gathered the papers, put them in a folder, handling them like they were made of the most precious glass in the world, he delicately put them inside his metal briefcase, which surprisingly no one present had noticed before. "I have received an all clear and assistance from some of the officers at the police station down town, Friday afternoon we go in. And then we'll see what the bitch has to say for herself." He smirked evilly. Friday was going to be a _good_ day.

* * *

**_A/N: Nezumioni Midori: _**Basically her name now means Green Rat Demon_**. Midori: **_Green. _**Nezumi: **_Rat and**_ Oni: _**Demon.


	16. There's a Silver Lining

**DISCLAIMER: **Welcome! I am Nuin and I will be your guide as we embark on this wondrous tour of Yugi-Oh and Yaoi-land. Now remember that feeding and petting the characters is forbidden at all times. I do not wish for them to run off with any of you, which would result in disabling me from writing the rest of the story. Please keep your arms and legs inside the moving vehicle as I do not wish to receive any lawsuits containing dismemberment of tour-guests. Thank you.

**WARNING: **May I also kindly remind you that this story is in fact a Yaoi-story. Which means lovers of the same gender. Anyone with restrictions against this form of love is asked to please leave the premises as it will probably upset the characters. Now if you'll please turn to your right, I believe that we are in for a treat as the characters begin on a new story.

* * *

**Born to Servitude**

By Nuin

**16. ...There's a Silver Lining.**

The moon cast its glowing silver rays down through the small window, situated near the ceiling of the equally small cell. The silver-white beams were the only proof for the young man in the room, that it was indeed night, as it wasn't often that he experienced the rays of the sun during the day, it was to hot to bear. He sighed, how he wished, he could see the stars on what seemed a clear night sky. He couldn't know for sure, it wasn't as if he could actually see something through that tiny space that separated him from the outside world.

He hated being trapped like this. He needed to be outside, just like when he was at home. When he hung out with the guys at the arcade, their pizza/sleep-over parties, trying to beat Yugi at Duel Monsters, trying mind you, not succeeding. Messing with Kaiba, checking Kaiba out, sneering at Kaiba, lusting after Kaiba. Missing his baby sister and trying to get her to spend the holidays with him. Then there was his father, he dearly missed his father's cooking, his jokes and his mere presence, his family was the foundation of his life.

He absentmindedly played with few small pebbles on the hard ground, pushing them back and forth as he thought of his life up until now. He admitted that he had seen more in his life span than perhaps any other teen in the world, save his friends. The duels, tournaments and threats to their lives caused by fires, Rare Hunters, insane yamis and darkness itself imbedded in a lonely teen deprived of a normal childhood in the light of the sun.

But he had had his friends and family, though the first couple of years his father hadn't been much help. He had been dry a year now, if he had kept it up back home. Kami, he hoped so, they had both fought so hard to get him of the alcohol, just to have him fall back would be devastating. His father really tried, he hadn't touched anything with even the bare minimum trace of alcohol in it, since Jou had finally forced him to stop drinking.

Jou wished that his disappearance hadn't made his father turn to liquor again, he had been the only one able to keep tabs on him. Jounouchi Touya had gotten rid of his habit of drinking and finally landed himself a nice job and he had kept it. Jou had been elated the first time his father had actually cooked in celebration of his new job. It had been hard to get him to quit, but it had been worth it. His father had said so too, it looked like they were a real family again.

If the albino had kept his word he would have been with his father now. No, he reminded himself, he wouldn't, Bakura had said that he didn't know anything about how to work the Ring. Why didn't he? Jou guessed the thief's experience with the Sennen Ring must have come from the millennia, he had spent in the Shadow Realm. But either way he was here now and not with his father or any of the others for that matter, not even Seth. Seth was to him very far away, he could be right outside the door and it would be too far away. If Kaiba was ever right about him being a dog, it would be now, Jou was a pack animal, he craved company, it was his lifeline to reality.

He suddenly felt more alone than ever, he missed everyone. He was tired of just sitting in this dank pit of darkness, he was tired of Egypt and its constant heat, he was tired of everything...and he was hungry.

* * *

School this day seemed to last for ages, funny enough that this was Jou's favorites description of how it felt before the bell would set them free. Four hours and they would be able to leave, another hour after that and they would get the two detectives from the station and then all drive to the house of Nezumioni Midori. They would finally get some real answers from her about Jou.

But now Yugi and crew were forced to endure the harshness and boredom of school, and on a day where they absolutely did not want to be there. The only consolation that they had was, if they didn't wait, Nezumioni wouldn't be at home in time for them to come and take action. It would be so not rewarding, if their prime target was absent, when it came down to dealing out her righteously deserved payment.

In co-ordinance with the theory of boredom, Yugi was at his desk slouching down in his seat while playing with his lone pencil, sometimes doodling on the papers in front of him. It was just his luck that this lesson had to be history, the most dreaded and boring class in his school. Usually he would have Jou with him and they would pass messages to each other, sometimes even play little games etched onto the airmail. Of course then it would probably be intercepted by the teacher, who was coincidentally passing by at that exact moment. End of fun.

Right now Yugi was seated far, far away from those few of his friends he had this period with, those few being Seto, Honda and Anzu. And they were all at the other end of the class room. At least Jou sat right beside him. When the seats had been assigned, the teacher had for once had a genuine idea, different from all her colleagues. The students were to draw lots and he had been seated right next to one Jounouchi Katsuya.

'_Bored...bored...more bored.' _He muttered in his mind, while staring at the incredible important piece of paper in front him. Said paper was supposed, according to some people on this earth, namely teachers, to be filled out with notes of the lecture. But how could someone even concentrate on the matter at hand, namely filling out this very important piece of paper with those oh, so precious notes. When the teacher was droning on, in what, for all it mattered, could be a completely different language? And at that was undeniably boring to listen to. Yugi felt like he had been subjected to the world of Harry Potter and was at this very moment listening to one Professor Binns, the most boring teacher and ghost in the Potter world.

Suddenly a low chuckle in the back of his mind brought him to full awareness.

'_Yami, what's the matter? Why are you laughing?' _He asked, though he had a distinct feeling, his darker half was laughing at his cost.

'_Aibou.' _The dark simply stated'_You are bored.'_

'_Wow, what gave the obvious away? The fact that it has been my mantra for the last ten minutes?' _Yugi huffed indignantly

'_Aibou.' _The other cooed, Yugi was sure he could feel his other's grin and was put off by it.

'_What?' _He growled.

'_I hereby challenge you to a friendly game with me. Care to join in?'_

'_I'm supposed to pay attention to the teacher, you know.' _He wagged a mental finger at Yami, even though it was far from what he was doing at the moment, he did not want to be caught playing games with his dark. But he also couldn't help but tease the other in the process.

'_And what do you call this you are doing right now? She will not notice, Aibou. She might as well be blind. Join me.' _Yugi could feel his resistance drain as Yami coerced him into playing a simple card game with him in Yugi's soul room. Well, this definitely was more fun than listening to a teacher that might as well could have been dead for years. So he gladly indulged his yami, though he didn't show it.

* * *

At the other end of the class room a certain brunette was bored as well, no...not Seto, Seto was a few rows down typing away on his laptop. No, this brunette was a certain guy with a penchant for green eyed, black haired game inventors. A game inventor, who wasn't in this class, since he had math at the moment. Honda was staring out into nothingness, bored out of his mind as he absentmindedly tapped a pen against his chin. And to make things worse he wasn't as lucky as some other people he knew, people who had yamis they could talk with, to pass away the time.

So he settled for staring into space, at the walls, at the others in his class, Yugi, who's eyes were glazed over and that meant he was probably talking to his dark...lucky bastard. He looked down at his empty notebook on his desk, maybe if he connected those few splotches accidentally made by his ink-pen earlier, he would get an interesting muster.

In the end he managed to make a complete mess of lines and not knowing exactly what to do with it, he turned the page over to a fresh new one. But now he had nothing to do and the thought of playing tic-tac-toe was not as appealing, when he was all by him self. He, like all his friends, looked forward to this afternoon, not only would they get back that infuriating little leech, but it was also Friday, so that meant no more school for two days.

Right now he was just wishing for the period to be over, so that he could go to lunch, sit with his friends and more importantly sit with his boyfriend. If he was lucky, he prayed he would be, he might be able to steal a few or hopefully more than a few kisses from the midnight haired boy with emerald eyes. Though that time was still too far away for his liking, he noticed as he looked up at the clock on the wall. Another thing he noticed was that Anzu, who was sitting a couple of seats to his left was actually taking notes, well at least he knew were he could get them, if he needed to study.

He returned to his state of utter boredom as he glanced occasionally at the clock, which could by all means save his day. He sighed, why was the time going so slowly, he was certain that it was all a conspiracy. The teachers had purposely slowed the clock down, so that every second seeming like an hour. Tick-tock, tick-tock, slowly goes the clock.

He was so deep into his thoughts of boredom that he was startled out of his seat, when the bell finally rang. He didn't waste any time though as he quickly gathered his books, notebook, pencils and what else he had and dashed out of the room. He made it somewhat unscathed to his locker, running into people wasn't exactly painless, but he would live.

He was happy, because now it was time to eat and after that there were only two hours until school ended for the week. And to make it all really better, he spotted someone particular down the hall attempting to make his way towards him. An arm was soon wrapped around his own and a kiss was pressed against his cheek in greeting. So much better. Honda looked down at his boyfriend and smiled, before he went for the kill claiming the other male's lips in a lustful kiss. When he drew back he caught the dazed look apparent in the emerald green eyes of Otogi Ryuuji. The smaller male smiled up at him.

"I take it that you must have missed me dreadfully." He grinned.

"Of course." Honda cooed.

"Well, I don't blame you, who could not miss me? I am after all very good company." He said with a smug smirk and a wink at his taller boyfriend. Honda just deadpanned and took his lover by the arm to lead him off in the general direction of the cafeteria.

As they entered the vast room, it didn't take long for them to spot their friends. Well, who would? With a friend who had hair like Yugi or someone as tall as Kaiba, how hard could it be to find them. They headed off to the table, greeted their friends and sat down beside them. As Ryuuji brought two lunch packages up from his bag, Honda thought he couldn't be more lucky than to have such a considerate boyfriend, especially since said person had packed all his favourites. After giving Ryuuji a loving and thankful kiss, he happily dug in, attempting to devour the food at rapid pace.

* * *

Meanwhile Yami and Yami Bakura had switched places with their lights and were for once not arguing, they were in fact having a civilized discussion over a very important and very serious subject.

"No, '_The Prisoner of Azkaban' is way better than _'_The Chamber of Secrets'._" Bakura declared.

"Oh, and why is that?" Yami glared at the other.

"Simple. Because of the Dementors. Soul-sucking fiends are fun." He smirked, very confident of himself.

"Figures, you would say something like that. But you have to admit that the spells are better in the second movie. In PoA you could hardly see anything."

"Hnn?" Bakura stared at him questioningly.

"Well, remember the duelling club? Yeah, in CoS they were really cool with the way the wizards were thrown backwards and you could see the light from the spell. But in PoA all you could see, was the opposing wand going up in the air and a small poof. That is it. The effects are much better in CoS than in the third movie." Yami said smugly, simply knowing that he of course was right. "Besides the story is better too."

"PoA is the best!" Bakura protested.

"No, Chamber of Secrets!" Yami shot back.

"PoA!"

"CoS!"

"PoA!"

"CoS!"

During this innocent little and of course very civilized discussion, Honda, Otogi and anyone else at the table just continued with their lunch. Honda then leaned into his boyfriend and whispered in his ear.

"Do we know them?"

"Whoever are you talking about, love?" Otogi smiled and took another bite of his food, ignoring the two darks and that was the end of said conversation between the two brunettes. Though several odd stares were turned their way as the discussion slowly grew louder and only stopped, when Bakura finally decided to punch Yami in the face. But that later turned into another form of discussion, as the offended former Pharaoh picked up a string of noodles and hurled them at the former Tomb Robber.

* * *

Seth wandered down the hallways of the royal palace, his goal firmly set in his mind. He took a right turn, passed a few servants, a couple of guards, he properly and correctly greeted some fellow priests, had an unfortunate run in with his father and finally he landed at his destination. He knocked once on the door and it was answered a few moments later by a servant girl.

As he entered the room, he was immediately hit with strong smell of burning incense. He coughed to try and clear his nearly watering eyes and constricting throat. The room itself, like any other belonging to a high ranking noble, scholar, priest or priestess, was decorated in lavish colours and materials. Soft pillows cushioned on the large divan placed near a table over-flooded with bowls, which were filled to the brink with fresh fruits, water and rich incense. Suddenly he became aware of a presence behind and he turned to find the Priestess Isis standing in the doorway, he had entered through only moments before.

She smiled warmly and asked him to sit if he wanted. After having provided himself with some fruit and water, he turned his questioning gaze towards her. She immediately picked up on what he wanted to know.

"Did you bring the scroll?" She asked.

As he brought it out from under his robes, he replied. "Yes, I was quite surprised that I had nearly forgotten all about this little wonder. Do you truly believe that it will work?"

"Of course. If not. I would never have given it to you in the first place." She reached out her hand. "May I see it? To make sure it is the right one you brought along." She grasped the offered end of the scroll and quickly read through it. "Yes, this is exactly the one we need."

He looked at her suspiciously. "You knew this would happen. Did you not?"

She nodded. "I warned you several times, but your infatuation with the boy blinded your common sense. If your actions today do not work, grief is inevitable for you. Your golden slave will die then. The Council is slowly wearing down the young Pharaoh's resistance against them." She looked solemnly at Seth, serious and worried. "Soon they will have spun him so far into their web that he cannot escape. But we are his priests and must help him. If not, the world is damned to live in darkness."

Seth was confused, why must she always talk in riddles? All he wanted was to get his Jou safely out of the cell and as far away from the council as humanly or magically possible. That was understandable, wasn't it? Jou was everything to him and if Isis was right, he would lose him. Seth would rather send him to another place, though he would be out of his reach, Jou would be safe. It was all that mattered to him.

* * *

"I still can't believe you two started a food fight." Anzu scolded with a glare, though it wasn't as threatening as it usually was, especially not when her hair was still covered in odd bits of food as she wasn't able to get it all out. The rest of the group snickered lightly as they walked out of the school, the bell having finally told the time to go home.

Bakura and Yami however were quite smug, seeing as they had retreated back into their soul rooms and left their lights to deal with the mess and the scolding. Though their lights were not of their opinion as they yelled at them, threatened to lock them up in their respective soul rooms and cut off their mental link for the rest of the day, if they didn't behave. Which meant they wouldn't be able to see, what was going on in their raid of Nezumioni's house. Grudgingly they complied and at the same time lost some of their smugness.

At that moment Seto stalked up to the group of friends, enemies and lovers, greeted them and asked them to follow him.

Huddled into a large group they all made their way through the crowds towards the waiting limo, Seto had ordered to come and pick them up. They were to go to his house and create a game plan, before they would deal with the wretched wench as one Yami Bakura so eloquently had put it.

Of course at the time they arrived, Yami and Bakura had taken over their lights bodies and continued their previous discussion. A discussion that only ended when Seto threatened to leave them at the mansion. A threat that Yugi and Ryou backed up by refreshing their former threat of grounding them in their soul rooms. This immediately shut the two spirits up, seeing as they, even for all the riches in the world, did not want to miss this afternoons events.

Somehow, someway the group actually managed to keep themselves occupied. Some of them took much needed showers, others watched television and some had to keep a couple of yamis out of trouble, until Seto deemed it was time for them to head out. With the additions of Mokuba and Mai, who had arrived some time later, they all stepped into the spacious limo, though today it seemed smaller than usual. And they were off, Seto had beforehand arranged with the officers that they would meet up at their destination and go in together.

* * *

Seth stalked through the hallways towards the lower levels of the palace and the cell, where Jou was kept. Isis had agreed to wait in his quarters. Should he and Jou be discovered and separated, then the blonde would know where to go. Isis would help Jou get away safely, if he himself could not. He was certain of it. She was a kind, albeit sometimes weird, person, who had an affection for cryptic speeches. And she had offered her help.

He walked in confident strides, ignoring everyone he though might uphold him from his path. He reached the entrance to the lower levels, quickly checking that there were only a bare minimum of people seeing him enter, he swiftly descended the stairs. Seth could feel the effects of going deeper under ground as the temperature slowly decreased. It wasn't uncomfortable, but over a longer period of time it might not be so pleasant. He slipped past the guards easily. Who would dare deny him entrance anyway? No, the guards would not refuse him, if they valued their lives. To them it could all be a routine checkup, keeping them on their toes.

The hallway was lit clearly, thanks to the torches placed on strategic spots. It was more damp, yet also dry, an odd combination, but possible. He passed several empty cells in the search for the one he was interested in. Occasionally there would a prisoner looking out at him with wide alert eyes, their bodies tense, all probably fearing that he was here to bring them to their final judgement. He heard several of the poor souls sigh in relief as he passed their cell. They had been spared for the moment.

Finally he found what he was searching for. He could distinctly make out the tell tale golden hair or his lover. The blonde was facing the small window at the top of the opposite wall, just below the ceiling, he back turned towards Seth. He quickly took the keys he had snatched from the guards at the entrance and unlocked the door. The sound he made alerted the young man inside, who quickly turned around to see the one entering.

Seth found himself staring into twin pools of liquid gold, Jou had been crying he reasoned. The youth's face a myriad of emotions, first disbelief, followed by disarray, guilt, hurt, sadness, then finally his entire face lit up with an exuberance of joy. Seth had been smiling at him the entire time in reassurance that it was alright. Suddenly the young priest found himself with a lap full of Jou, the other male clinging to him as if his life depended on it. He returned the embrace and placed a chaste kiss on the blonde's forehead in greeting.

Though as soon as he retreated, Jou grabbed him by his ears and gently tugged him down again. Soft lips encased his own, as Jou manoeuvred his hands into Seth's hair, to deepen the kiss. Seth placed his own two hands on the small of Jou's back and behind the blonde's neck. He traced the yielding lips offered to him and asked for entrance. Jou complied willingly by parting his lips slightly and bring out his own tongue to play. How he had missed this the past days, to have Jou in his arms. If he missed him this much after just seven days, how was he going to feel, when Jou was gone forever?

Slowly Seth took a firm grip of Jou's shoulders and drew back for some much needed air.

"What a greeting." He smirked at the now blushing male before him. "Though we have not much time, Isis is waiting."

"Wait, where are we going?" Jou locked his questioning honey eyes on the taller man.

"Listen closely, Jou. If we get separated, go back to our quarters. Isis will be there. It is important that you make it there, nothing else matters." He grabbed Jou by his hand and dragged him out of the cell. "I will make sure the path is clear and you must hurry. Isis will tell you everything, when you arrive. Understood?"

Jou nodded mutely, though he didn't understand it entirely. He was confused. What was going on? He obligingly followed the sable haired man, only to be surprised, when said person swiftly knocked out both guards at the end of the hall. He signalled for Jou to come and help him hide the unconscious guards away from prying eyes. Then they quickly made their way up the stairs and down the hall, in the hope that no one would register the two of them. Seth was certain that as long as he acted like he always did, which meant mostly ignoring everyone in his path, they would make it safely to his quarters.

They had covered a good deal of the way, when suddenly someone yelled out from the direction, they had come from. The guards had been found and Jou's cell had been discovered empty. It was just their luck. They had been found out. Raging footsteps and loud voices rung out through the hallways as guards alarmed those in command.

Then the sound of the footsteps came closer to them and Seth knew they had to get out of there. He quickly pushed Jou ahead in attempt to get him to leave.

"Run, Jou, run as fast as you can. Find Isis. I will hold them off as long as I can." He quickly grabbed Jou by the neck and caught his lips in bittersweet kiss full of fear, despair and longing. Then he released the startled male and pushed him away. "Go! Now!" And with that he turned around to face the oncoming horde. With one quick move he had the Rod out and was already summoning a monster to aid him. This was the last Jou saw, before he disappeared down the corridor.

* * *

Jou sprinted down the hallways, not caring if he ran into someone. Seth had told him to go to their quarters and meet Isis. Why? He did not know. But for Seth to give him time to get there, it must be important. So he for once obediently did what Seth asked, if the priest had not, Jou would probably have stayed alongside the other to fight.

He rounded a corner and finally came to a halt before the doors to Seth's chambers. Without much ado he opened them and stormed in, before he quickly closed them again, his back against the doors. He filled his lungs with much needed air since he had been running the entire way. Jou then looked up to find Isis standing in front of him, a worried expression on her tanned face.

"I was beginning to think neither of you would appear." She then relaxed and motioned for Jou to follow her. "I assume we do not have much time, since you have come alone."

She walked over to a table in the far end of the room and picked up a scroll. "Sit down on the floor. I will tell you what to do."

"What is going on?" He still did not understand, what was happening around him. One moment he was in his cell, the next Seth and he were running from the guards and now Isis was here, which most certainly was confusing for him. What was she doing here?

"Did Seth not tell you? No? I am attempting to send you back were you truly belong."

Jou eyes lit up. He was going home? Could it be true? If so, he finally understood the urgency Seth had showed, when they were running from the guards and the last kiss made sense as well. He might not see Seth any more, if Isis succeeded in her plot before the priest could arrive. He might never see the blue eyed teen again.

"Well? Sit down." She said somewhat impatiently. She then hustled around lighting candles and looked over the scroll one more time to make sure she had remembered everything. She then returned with a bundle of objects, all of them turned out to be the jewelry that had been taken from Jou, when he was imprisoned. He looked questioningly at her. "Seth wanted you take them with you, to remind you of him. Besides they are yours." He smiled in gratitude and quickly donned the items as Isis sat down opposite of him.

A sudden question shot up in Jou. "Where will I appear? I assume it's the same spell that sent me here. But I was unconscious for days then, and I felt dizzy. That, I don't want go through again. I felt like I was going to throw up."

"This was done without your consent, yes? In a case such as this, travelling through time and space, co-operation is essential. Whoever did this to you, was very foolish. You could have been caught in between eras as we know it."

He gulped, this did not look good. "But how are you sure that it won't happen now?"

She smiled reassuringly. "With your co-operation. Now, you have to concentrate on someone you wish to see, someone you know well. Only concentrate on this. I will reach out to your soul, this will make you slightly dizzy, but not enough to make you lose consciousness. By reaching out to your soul, I am making sure that every part of you is sent to where you're supposed to go. Are you ready?" A short nod from him and she began chanting.

* * *

The limo arrived at the same time the civilian police car turned around the street corner. Looking like they had had timed it down to the very second, they stepped out the vehicles at the exact same time. The house the large group was standing in front was typical middle class, it was...quaint. Seto not being the one for waiting patiently, strode up to the front door and rang the door bell. Seconds later a middle-aged woman answered, she was nice enough and turned out to be Midori's mother. Not quite understanding what the famous Kaiba Seto wanted with her daughter and why he was carrying a search warrant at that, she confusedly led them up to her daughter's room, before leaving them again.

The group exchanged glances once before Seto reached for the doorknob and twisted it. They gasped, when they got a better look inside. Midori was sitting Indian-style with her back to them on the carpet, chanting. An old dusty volume was in front of her and she was running her fingers down the page. Suddenly she stopped and whipped around, an odd gleam in her green eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She literally hissed. Then she got a closer look at the people in front of her. "Seto-kun?" Her eyes suddenly lit up and a wide grin was on her face. "I knew you would come. Sooner or late you would come to me."

"But why did you bring these people, they are not worthy of your company. And I was just about to save you from them, look." She held up the book, she had read from before, like she was a little child showing her parents her latest masterpiece of art. "This spell will get rid of them and we can be together, you would be free." She was smiling.

She was stark raving mad, everyone silently agreed.

"What makes you think that I would need to be saved from my friends? What gives you the right to judge over peoples' lives?" Seto snarled at her. He had heard enough. He wanted some answers. "What did you do to Jounouchi Katsuya? Where is he?"

She began laughing maniacally and swaying from side to side. The two officers hurried over to her, grabbing her by the arms they hauled her to a standing position. "The mutt has gone bye-bye. Never coming back." She said in a sing-song voice all while laughing in between sentences. Her laughter increased and soon became hysterical. Realizing that they wouldn't get any answers worth something out of her, the officers began to drag her out of the room.

Suddenly a blinding light shot out through the room, it mixed with shadows in a display of radiant colours as a silhouette slowly materialized before them. At the same time a shrill scream erupted in the room, with a voice that sounded like a female's. Since they had brought up their hands to protect their eyes form the light, they could not clearly make out the figure a few steps away from them.

Slowly the light died down and in the centre of the room stood a tanned body clad only in a kilt. It was a male that much was clear. Golden bands circled his wrists and upper arms. A small leather string with some form of amulet hung from his neck. He wore sandals on his feet. His flaxen hair was long and brushed past his shoulders as it gently swayed, when he moved. Finally the stunned group of people in the room could see the man's face. A straight roman nose, high cheekbones and golden-brown eyes.

Yugi was shocked. How? What? Jou? It was Jou. There was no doubt about it, he was here, he was safe. He made a move towards his long-time missing friend, but a blur of brown and blue got to Jou before him. Kaiba Seto was faster than Yugi and had already enveloped Jou in a fierce embrace.

* * *

Two hot, searing and familiar lips crushed against his own. He was pressed up against a muscular and lean built body, two strong arms pinning him to the other's chest. A tongue so hot, slick and incredibly familiar slid into his mouth. Seth! Had the spell not worked, was he still with Seth and Atemu?

No. He could smell the acid odor of the exhaust-pipes of the cars. He could hear the noise of the modern day city. And most of all he could scent the light touch of a Hugo Boss cologne, something which Seth most certainly did not use. But who was this that made him feel so safe as he only ever did, when he was in Seth's arms. They had the same build, the same strong arms and the same delicious lips. Could he be as lucky as to actually be, where had wanted to be for so long? But this man hated him or at least he thought so.

The lips of the other descended again and again, as if to reassure himself that he was actually there and Jou willingly complied. He felt safe, protected, welcomed and missed. Small nips travelled down his jaw, before the other slowly backed away to allow him to look into burning sapphire eyes, burning just for him. Kaiba. Then he was brought back into the warm embrace, crushing him against the other male. But it didn't hurt, it was breathtaking and slowly he reached up with his own arms to encircle the brunette. Then another pair of arms joined around his middle and another pair around his shoulders, everywhere the arms could get a hold of him. This was right, this was how it was supposed to be.

He looked up to see the beaming faces of his friends. It didn't matter that he had no orientation about where they were, he didn't recognize the place. It didn't matter that he was still slightly dizzy from the trip or what ever it could be called. It didn't matter that he was most definitely dazed from the kisses bestowed upon him. It didn't matter that any moment now, he would step out onto the street and might freeze his ass off because his minimal amount of clothes.

It simply didn't matter...

Because...

He was home.

* * *

**Epilogue.**

"Say, Bakura-kun?"

"What, Pharaoh's light?" _Annoyed sigh._

"You wouldn't happen to know what happened to Midori?" _Nervous shuffle of feet._

"The bitch? No, why?"

"It's just Yami felt shadow magic being cast at the same time Jou appeared. And it wasn't him that cast it."

"Oh, and then of course it must be me. Right?"

"Well." _Sigh_ "You are the only other person that knows how to. So were you the one?"

"Maybe." _Devious smirk._

"What did you do to her?" _Curious glance._

"I may have given her the pleasure of a guided tour through the Shadow Realm, courtesy of my man-eater bug."

_A startled gasp, then stunned silence and then..._

"You talked to Yami, didn't you?"

* * *

**A/N: **Well, this was the final chapter in** '_Born to Servitude'_**. Stay tuned for the sequel. **'_Rebirth of the Damned'_. **

Hope you all had as much fun reading it as I had writing it.


End file.
